Las Flores que nos unen
by Asile-chan
Summary: Desde que Mikage, su hermano mayor murió, Nanami se quedó sola en el apartamento que ellos compartían, solo con una pequeña herencia y un teléfono celular que le permite comunicarse con "Kitsune-san" Nombre del único contacto que halló en el celular y el cuál, su hermano mayor dijo "sería su apoyo y compañía."
1. Las flores que nos unen capitulo 1

" _ **LAS FLORES QUE NOS UNEN"**_

 **Hola n.n Soy una nueva escritora de la página, mi primer trabajo se llama "** _ **Las flores que nos**_ _ **unen"**_ **y es inspirada en el manga "Dengeki Daisy" pero en versión de "Kamisama Hajimemashita."**

 **Disfrutenlo**

 **PD: Creditos a Ambas Autoras de anime/manga de las historias que usaré, yo no tengo poder sobre los personajes, solo escribo por y para su gusto.**

 **PD: Esta historia no será una copia exacta de Dengeki Daisy, solo la ocupo como referencia, pues ame mucho la dulzura de la situación de sus personaje (para quien no lo ha leído, es 100% recomendado).**

 **Iniciemos!**

 **PROLOGO:**

Desde que Mikage, su hermano mayor murió, Nanami se quedó sola en el apartamento que ellos compartían, solo con una pequeña herencia y un teléfono celular que le permite comunicarse con "Kitsune-san" Nombre del único contacto que halló en el celular y el cuál, su hermano mayor dijo _"sería su apoyo y compañía."_

Ellos textean muy seguido y para Nanami él ha sido sin duda su único apoyo incondicional y confía en él plenamente, pero, a pesar de las hermosas palabras de aliento que siempre escribe, ella desearía poder tenerlo un poco más cerca; siempre que le comenta sobre su deseo de verlo, él, le responde con la negativa de que aún no es posible su encuentro, y que, por su seguridad tendrán que seguir así.

A pesar de lo que la decepciona esta respuesta, Nanami siempre se muestra animada y comprensiva, ella posee un carácter fuerte y un gran sentido de justicia, el cual no le permiten comportarse como un niña pequeña e inmadura por muy dura que sea la situación.

Es justamente ese sentido de justicia el que mete siempre en problemas a Nanami:

POV NANAMI

Había sido una mañana común y corriente la de hoy, sin nada en especial; iba caminando directo a casa cuando logro ver que una de mis compañeras de clase (bastante bajita y tímida) está siendo empujada por una de tercer curso. Al parecer la chica le está pidiendo dinero o algo por el estilo. Sin pensarlo dos veces intervengo en la escena y en el impulso termino rompiendo una ventana (Grave error), pues antes de que pudiera siquiera preocuparme por completo aparece el conserje de la escuela: El antipático, serio y desagradable chico de 24 años "Tomoe" solo lo he visto de lejos, pero siempre está fumando o tomando Sake.

-Pero que tenemos aquí, una ventana rota y tres chicas en escena- dijo en tono burlesco.

-A mí ni me culpes- dijo la chica de tercer curso- es la chica justiciera la que hizo esto.

-Porque tú intimidabas a Ami!-Grite exaltada.

-Ya basta ambas! Que me provocan jaqueca- hablo Tomoe de mal humor (como siempre)-Tú-dijo señalando a la otra chica-Ve con el Director, ya que parece que solo vienes a quitarle su dinero a chicas más indefensas, mejor deberías irte expulsada y ponerte a trabajar para ganar lo tuyo-la chica palideció y se disculpó con Ami con la condición de no llevarla a la oficina del director; al parecer ese conserje tenia lo suyo- Y tú-dijo mirándome- tendrás que pagar la ventana rota- me asusté, a penas tenia lo básico para vivir, y al estudiar becada, de seguro una ventana me costaría mucho- No pongas esa cara que no es dinero lo que te estoy pidiendo- Me alivie- Trabajaras para mí-dijo y una oleada de vergüenza me llegó al pensar en "qué tipo de trabajo" me pediría, y sin previo aviso lo tiré lejos mientras gritaba y asustaba a la pobre Ami-Eres un Pervertido!- Dije y parece haberse enojado mucho, pues se levantó y halo de una de mis orejas- Escucha pequeña justiciera, no soy ningún pervertido, solo te estoy diciendo que serás la ayudante de conserje hasta que pagues con tu trabajo a esta institución lo que le hiciste a la ventana.

Terminando de decir eso dio media vuelta y empezó a caminar, solo deteniéndose para decirme "Empiezas mañana" sin esperar siquiera mi respuesta. Cuando voltee ahí esta Ami llorando mientras tapaba su cara con sus manos.

Lo-lo siento tanto Nanami- decia entre sollozos- Po-por mi culpa te metiste en este lío-no lograba calmarse, así que sonreí mientras le dije:-Tranquilizate ya, estoy muy bien además tengo mucho tiempo libre como para poder cumplir con el castigo, no me arrepiento de nada y me alegra haberte ayudado- ella dejo de llorar, levanto su cara y me abrazo de repente mientras repetía una y otra vez que yo debía de haber sido una deidad en otra vida (N/A: mucha atención a esto, será importante más adelante).

Caminé a casa ese día pensando en todo lo que había ocurrido y en como pasaría los siguientes días con el amargado de Tomoe como Jefe.


	2. Las flores que nos unen capitulo 2

" _ **Las flores que nos unen"**_

 **Capítulo 2**

 **Soy yo de nuevo e.e actualizando desde mi centro de estudio XD. Consegui mi primer review de mi primer fanfic escrito en la página, soy nueva en esto (usualmente solo leía) así que cualquier ayuda será bienvenida. Gracias a "Zorchide" quien me dio mi primer fav. Y a "Guest" quien me dio mi primer Review, les traigo otro capítulo de la historia.**

 **Sin más preámbulo acá está el sig. Capitulo:**

Al llegar a casa, tomó el teléfono con el que se comunica con "Kitsune-san" y comenzó a escribirle: -" _Acá Nanami, kitsune-san ¿estas hay?"-_ pasaron solo un par de minutos cuando recibió respuesta:- _"Aca kitsune-san, siempre estoy para ti Nanami, ¿Cómo ha sido tu día?-_ sonrió al leer su respuesta, y comenzó a contarle de inmediato todo lo ocurrido:- _"…. Y es por eso que mañana tendré que comenzar mi trabajo como esclava de ese antipático y nada agradable conserje"-_ se sentía bien con el hecho de poder contárselo a alguien, poder decirle cómo fue su día siempre- _"Tranquila Nanami, ese tipo no se escucha como una buena compañía que digamos, pero sé que eres una gran persona y tienes una fuerza de voluntad tan grande como tu corazón; fue un gran acto salvar a tu compañera y si esas son las consecuencias, sé que solo tú eres capaz de afrontarlo del mejor modo posible"_ \- leyó un par de veces su mensaje y le agradeció profundamente siempre saber que decir, y ofrecerle siempre un momento de desahogo entre tantas cosas que suceden en su día a día. Se quedó dormida justo después de eso e intento no pensar en todo lo que ocurriría mañana.

POV NANAMI

Que bien-dijo sin mucho ánimo al llegar al instituto,- Hoy comienza mi castigo como ayudante de ese antipático de Tomoe- mientras iba hablando sola se topó de nuevo con Ami- Buen día Ami!-saludo más alegre-Buen día Nanami-dijo ella con su usual sonrisa-¿Que tienes planeado para hoy? Di-digo antes de tu castigo-Notó como Ami volvía a sentirse culpable al decir lo último y se sintió mal por ella, pues sabía que no había sido su culpa, y, además hasta el momento es la única de sus compañeras con la cual hablaba-No tienes que preocuparte más por eso Ami, todo está bajo control- Dijo Nanami intentando levantar el ánimo de Ami, lo cual al parecer logro.

POV NORMAL

Al momento de la última clase, Nanami no podía poner mucha atención a lo que sucedía a su alrededor, su mente seguía pensando en cómo pasaría las tardes de hoy en más con ese chico tan insoportable, que siempre olía a sake y cigarrillo.

Sonó la campana y todos se dirigían con sus amigos fuera de la institución, ya sea para acortar el camino a casa o para ir a algún karaoke o lugar parecido; Nanami por otro lado seguiría en el Instituto un par de horas más, pero, por un lado no es como si en realidad tuviese algo que hacer después de salir de clases,(Lo único que extrañaría eran sus tardes charlando con kitsune-san) no era la más popular que digamos y constantemente sufría indiferencia por todos sus compañeros (Exceptuando a Ami con quién ha empezado a charlar) debido a su "condición de becada y chica pobre".

Llego a la parte trasera del instituto donde Tomoe la esperaba recostado en la pared mirándola solamente de reojo y al verla acercarse le tiro una gorra y unos guantes, ella se enfureció por el acto pero intento mantener la compostura ante todo.

-Al menos deberías esperar que los agarre yo misma en vez de ser tan descortés- dijo a manera de reproche-

-Ya deja de hablar tanto y ve a limpiar la canaleta de arriba- Dijo ignorándola olímpicamente mientras se quitaba la gorra y se acomodaba el cabello-

-¿Y tú que se supone que harás?-respondió al mirarlo tan cómodo-

-¿No es obvio? Descanso, eres tú la ayudante, yo soy el jefe y tomare una buena siesta-

-Quédate calvo Tomoe- grito yéndose a comenzar sus labores. (N/A: no podía dejar fuera esa frase, es algo muy gracioso y significativo por así decirlo de Dengeky Daisy)

Las horas que pasó ayudando a Tomoe fueron las más largas de su vida: Limpió, lavó, quito la basura y hasta dio brillo a las canaletas y no solo de la parte de arriba, sino de todo el establecimiento, incluso las que se encontraban en los otros edificios. Si antes le quedaba alguna duda por más pequeña que fuese de que Tomoe la explotaría a más no poder, hoy estaba totalmente convencida de eso, era un maniático al que no le importaba ni siquiera si podía llegar a caerse de la escalera al estar realizando tantas labores en tan poco tiempo, aunque se debe de admitir que era un detallista, pues en cada cosa que ella realizaba, aunque el resto del tiempo parecíera un flojo, le gustaba supervisar su trabajo exhaustivamente y dar el visto bueno solo si todo quedaba en verdad reluciente; nunca pensó que el instituto que siempre se encontraba tan limpio, fuese únicamente trabajo de él.

Después de terminar su primer día como esclava-ayudante de Tomoe, llego a casa enserio agotada, más sabiendo que antes de irse, el tonto conserje le dijo que la esperaría más trabajo así el día siguiente y que más le valía que lo hiciera bien.

Como de costumbre, le contó todo lo sucedido a Kitsune-san, quién intentaba animarla y recordarle lo buena que era ella para afrontar situaciones difíciles y ganar el corazón de las personas al conocerla más. Lo último en realidad no se lo creía mucho, debido a que llevaba ya varios meses junto a sus compañeros y aún la trataban como bicho raro, y al parecer Tomoe no sería la excepción. Pero a pesar de todo, sabía que tenía a alguien con quien poder contar siempre y que por mucho que el trato de las demás personas la entristeciera a veces, siempre tendría a la persona más buena del planeta tierra, (bueno la segunda, la primera siempre será su difunto hermano Mikage) kitsune-san para ayudarle a seguir adelante. Con ese lindo pensamiento cayo en los brazos de Morfeo lista para todos los días que le esperaban junto a Tomoe.


	3. Las flores que nos unen capitulo 3

**Las Flores que nos unen Capitulo 3**

Despertó una nueva mañana con los ánimos un poco más rejuvenecidos y se dedicó a afrontar así ese día y el resto de la semana con total optimismo, cosa que en realidad merecía un reconocimiento si trabajas con un tipo tan desagradable como Tomoe, quien se encargaba de ponerle trabajos que, no solo eran difíciles, sino también muy vergonzosos, como limpiar el baño de los chicos aun en horas en las que cualquiera de ellos pudiese estar adentro, o trepar a un árbol para quitar todas las horas que sobresalieran demasiado.

Al final de la semana Nanami sentía un cansancio enserio increíble y maldecía por lo bajo a el responsable "Quedate calvo Tomoe, quédate eternamente Cal-vo" decía la muchacha al sentir todo su cuerpo tan dolorido.

A pesar de su cansado estado de ánimo, pudo notar rápidamente al llegar a casa que algo andaba mal, la puerta estaba ligeramente abierta y al entrar se encontró con un hombre revolviendo todas las cosas de su apartamento buscando quién sabe qué; cuando se dio cuenta de que tenía compañía, se acercó a la chica y le preguntó:

-¿Dónde lo tienes niña?- con fingida tranquilidad.

-No sé de qué me habla señor- dijo la chica lo más confiada posible intentando no mostrar su miedo.

-Sé que lo tienes, no hagas esto más difícil, solo damelo y todo acabará- sentenció y al ver que la chica estaba muy confundida dijo:-Dame el celular que tienes, ese que tu difunto hermano te dejo-

Nanami estaba sorprendida, nadie además de ella, Kitsune-san y su hermano sabían sobre ese teléfono, o al menos, eso creía ella.

-Yo no tengo nada- dijo al fin la chica y en ese momento el hombre empezó a acercársele más y ella ni lenta ni perezosa corrió lo más lejos que pudo del lugar, con ese extraño pisándole los talones.

Corrió tanto que en un momento se encontró con Tomoe y al verla tan agitada y al percatarse del hombre que la seguía, la puso detrás suyo y enfrentándose al tipo le dijo con la mirada más terrorífica que podía tener:

-Te daré una oportunidad para que te vayas y no vuelvas jamás a molestar a esta chica- sonaba y tenía una actitud bastante altiva, pero el extraño hombre solo se rio de él y respondió:

-No te metas en lo que no te importa, eso es entre ella y…-no logro ni siquiera terminar la frase pues Tomoe dejo ir un golpe fuertísimo de su mano derecha con el que el hombre calló al suelo muy asustado y dolorido.

La policía llego unos minutos después, pues vecinos habían visto a la chica correr y a este hombre seguirlo por la calle.

Nanami se encontraba de verdad confundida y casi no pudo darles ningún dato relevante a la policía, pues incluso ella ignoraba quien había sido su atacante y su única pista era que iban detrás de su teléfono celular.

Al finalizar ya el papeleo en la policía, salió aun pensando en que haría, ya no se sentía segura en su hogar, pero por esa noche tendría que regresar, limpiar un poco el desorden y planear que hacer, pues no tenía ningún familiar con el que vivir y no tenía dinero suficiente como para rentar un departamento.

No fue hasta un buen rato después de caminar que se dio cuenta que Tomoe seguía a su lado, lo había estado desde que se encontró con él en la calle mientras huía de ese desconocido, pero estaba tan afectada que ni siquiera había notado su presencia.

-¿Piensas ir a tu casa?- Preguntó Tomoe para romper el tenso silencio.

-Sí, no tengo ningún otro lugar- Dijo ella sin mayor ánimo.

-¿No tienes alguien con quien quedarte?, ¿algún familiar lejano o amigo?- Le interrogó Tomoe.

-Mi hermano murió hace meses y él era la única familia que tenía, fuimos huérfanos desde niños y a decir verdad no tengo ningún amigo al que pueda acudir-

Tomoe no siguió insistiendo en el tema por el momento, sabía que no era adecuado seguirla aturdiendo con preguntas después de todo el estrés por el que había tenido que pasar. Dejó a Nanami en su casa y después de que esta rechazara su ayuda para ordenar el apartamento diciendo que al ser mañana fin de semana, tendría tiempo suficiente para hacerlo todo ella misma.

"De verdad que es una cabeza dura" pensó el peliplateado al alejarse de la casa de la chica, "Pero de verdad que es tan valiente, incluso más que muchos dioses" al decir esto una leve y rápida sonrisa asalto su cara.

POV NANAMI

Era ya sábado por la mañana, no pude pegar un ojo en toda la noche debido a todo lo que ocurrió, algo me decía que no sería la única persona que vendría por mi celular, tenía un mal presentimiento y me puse a pensar en tantas cosas que a decir verdad la noche pareció un aleteo de mariposa. ¿Por qué querrían el teléfono de una adolescente? ¿Qué tendría de especial la única herencia que dejo mi querido hermano? El nunca haría algo que me pusiera en peligro ¿o sí? No no no; mi hermano fue la persona más buena e inteligente que conocí, un gran conocedor de las deidades Japonesas, sabía el nombre e historia de todas y cada una de ellas, además que fue quién le dio vida al templo que se le encargó cuidar al terminar sus estudios y maestrías como mejor alumno de la universidad nacional de Japón, un gran logro enserio, no conocí nunca a alguien más inteligente y apasionado por ayudar a los demás que él.

A veces debo aceptar que tengo muchas ganas de reclamarle a kami por dejarle morir, pero Mikage me enseño desde que era una niña que las deidades hacen todo de acuerdo al destino de cada persona; la hora de nacer, de morir, todo está absolutamente controlado por el destino que a cada uno se le dio desde que se dio paso a su existencia.

¿Cuál será mi destino? ¿Podré cumplirlo sin Mikage? ¿Qué se supone que debo de hacer? Eran tantas mis dudas que sentía que me ahogaban. Pero tenía que levantarme, no podía dejarme vencer, tenía que dedicarme a mejorar la situación, arreglar mi casa y hablarle a Kitsune-san, tengo la enorme necesidad de contarle todo, quiero sentir que puedo contar con alguien. Pero antes de que si quiera pudiese alcanzar su celular, este sonó advirtiendo que tenía un nuevo correo.

"Me enteré de lo sucedido querida Nanami, perdón por hablar hasta ahora pero salí enseguida a investigar ¿Cómo te sientes?" Kitsune-san ya lo sabía, y no solo eso, a pesar de que estaban hablando únicamente por mensajes, ella podía ver la preocupación en el mensaje que le mando "Estoy bien, bueno mejor que ayer, pero debo admitir que siento mucha confusión; no entiendo porque el celular que mi hermano me dejo es tan importante para ese extraño" la respuesta no tardó en llegar "También estoy confundido Nanami, pensé que su única función sería la de poder comunicarnos, no tengo las respuestas que deseas por el momento, pero te prometo que las conseguiré" eso la hacía sentir un poco relajada "Gracias Kitsune-san, espero que sepamos algo pronto" escribió Nanami y la respuesta de kitsune-san la preocupó un poco, más porque su presentimiento se hacía cada vez más real "Nanami ten mucho cuidado, la persona que intentó robarte el teléfono puede que no esté sola y más vale que tomes precauciones, comenzaré a buscarte un apartamento y solo será cuestión de días para que logres mudarte de ese lugar que se ha vuelto peligroso para ti".

Al terminar de hablar con kitsune-san, Nanami no sabía cómo sentirse con la idea de cambiar de domicilio, por una parte le agradaba irse de la casa donde casi sucede una desgracia, pero por otro lado se sentía muy mal ya que no quería que kitsune-san gastara dinero en ella; no sabía de qué trabajaba o como haría para pagarlo y eso la tenía dudando.

Resignada a que no tenía nada que hacer en esa situación por el momento se dispuso a pasar el día ordenando su apartamento.


	4. Las flores que nos unen capitulo 4

**Las flores que nos unen capitulo 3**

 **Holis, soy yo otra vez, perdón la tardanza, he estado ocupada y bla bla bal, a disfrutar del cap se ha dicho.**

 **Pd:Gracias a** **AyaMe mUraSaKi Por su hermoso comentario :3 intente hacerte caso, espero te guste 3**

Al terminar de ordenar todo el destrozo que habia quedado en mi apartamento, me dedique unicamente a preocuparme, pensando en que haria si de nuevo se aparecia alguien a intentar quitarme mi telefono, aun no lo entendia, no sabia que tenia de especial, lo unico que lo hacia diferente al resto era que mediante el podia comunicarme con Kitsune-san...

Ah Kitsune san, podria ser que es por el...No no, debo quitarme esas ideas tontas de la cabeza; el es una buena persona, lo se aunque no conozco mucho de él, algo me dice que es asi.

Por suerte los siguientes dias pasaron sin ninguna novedad, aunque no estaba del todo tranquila, me sentia un poco mejor, fui a la escuela con normalidad y me encontre a Kei-san, una maestra sustituta que acaba de empezar a trabajar con nuestro salon.

-Buen dia Kei-san, dije a modo de saludo-

-Buen dia nanami-chan, ¿como te va?- dijo ella-

-Muy bien- dije yo mintiendo para que no se diese cuenta de lo horrible que la había pasado.-

-Mmm querida no se te da muy bien mentir ¿cierto?-dijo y mi sonrisa falsa se espumo- andaba buscandote, queria hablar contigo sobre algo; podemos vernos luego de clases- dijo con una sonrisa, como si supieta que no me negaria.

-Muy bien Kei-san, la esperare afuera al terminar las clases- ella asintio con la cabeza y al oir el timpre sonar ambos tomamos rutas diferentes.

Paso el dia sin ninguna novedad y se acercó la hora de la salida; fue hasta ese momento que lo recorde:

"Tomoe!" me sobresalte y la maestra me riño por interrumpir la clase, olvidaba totalmente que tenia que verme con el a la salida para seguir con mi castigo, y tambien habia quedado con Kei-san ya. ¿Que haría? Pense y pense y decidí decirle a Tomoe que no podria quedarme hoy, pero que mañana usaria todos mis momentos libres para compensarlo.

Lo busque en todo el instituto hasta que un profesor me dijo que habia faltado hoy, me senti aliviada al no tener que explicarle y oirle quejarse; pero a la ves me pregunte que habra pasado para que "Don amargado" no viniese a trabajar. Ya casi era la hora de reunirme con Kei-san, asi que me fui directo a nuestro punto de encuentro y espere hasta que la vi llegar.

-Vamos Nanami, iremos a un lugar calmado- dijo ella y la seguí hasta un restaurante de Té oriental, hay nos sentamos y pedimos algo de tomar, parece que Kei-san conocía al dueño ya que charlaron un poco y, creo que talves fue mi imaginación, pero senti cuando me vio, que sus ojos mostraban tristeza y lástima, solo fue por un instante asi que creo que malentendi a ese chico bastante joven diria yo para ya tener su propio negocio; era albino y tenia ojos verdes, y cuando kei-san me vio tan nteresada viendole me dijo:

-Es mizuki, un antiguo amigo amante del té al estilo oriental,vivio un tiempo lejos con su antigua maestra enseñandole todo lo que debia saber para preparar té exquisitos, hasta que ella murió y vino a esta ciudad a abrir su propio negocio.

Fue mas informacion de la que esperaba pero por alguna razón oia todo interesada, pobre chico, entiendo lo que es perder a alguien admirado y querido.

-Bueno Nanami, pero ahora te dire por lo que te traje hasta aca- Hablo ella seria- pense mucho en si debía decirtelo o no; pero creo que es momento que lo sepas, pues se del incidente que tuviste hace unos dias y aunque me cueste decirlo, se que no será el unico que tendras.

Me sentia confundida al oir hablar a Kei-san, ¿Como se habrá enterado? ¿ Habrá estado cerca? ¿Porque siento que sabe más de todo esto? Tenia muchas preguntas y no sabia que decir asi que ella prosiguio.

-Veras, Nanami creo que es momento que me presente adecuadamente frente a ti- guardo silencio un momento- Soy Ueshima Kei, fui colega de trabajo de tu hermano, y, ademas de eso; fui su prometida-solto sin mas y no podia creer lo que decia, sabia que mi hermano salia con alguien, bueno no estaba segura en si creerle realmente ya que era muy bromista, pero ahora sé que era totalmente real.- Lamento no haber podido presentarme antes, pensamos muchas veces con tu hermano en decirte las buenas nuevas, pero siempre que haciamos planes surgia algo y bueno, luego el murio y me senti tan mal que no pude estar contigo ni con nadie mas durante meses, hasta hace poco empece de nuevo a salir de casa y busque trabajo como maestra donde estudiabas para conocerte de a poco pero no pude evitar decirtelo todo, lamento que hayas tenido que sufrir sola- Dijo esto y sus ojos estaban ya cristalizados y su voz cada ves mas suave y quebrada; no puedo culparla ni resentirme contra ella, cuando mi hermano murió fue un gran golpe para mi, pero se que ella no la pasó mejor que yo; perdió a su prometido y puedo notar lo frustrante y doloroso que le resultó.

Me levante a abrazarla y parecio sorprendida por la acción, pero ella tambien comenzo a abrazarme y solto un par de lagrimas- No tienes que disculparte Kei-san, ambas sufrimos mucho y entiendo que necesitaras tiempo a solas para poder digerirlo todo, aún siento que hay muchas cosas de la vida de mi hermano que no conozco, pero el hecho de saber que tuvo alguien a quien amar y que lo amara me hace muy feliz- Yo tambien empece a sentir que las lagrimas me abordaba, asi que la abrace un poco mas y luego volvi a mi asiento, sentía que había mas que debia decirme.

No me di cuenta en que momento el restaurante se vacio, solo quedabamos Kei-san, Un chico con capucha mas adelante y el jefe que estaba hablando con él.

-Tu hermano era sumamente inteligente, con grandes conocimientos y poderes,- No se si oí mal pero no se que clases de poderes podría tener mi hermano, no es como si fuese un ser mágico- Era tan bueno que era muy querido y respetado por muchas de las deidades más poderosas, pon mucha atención Nanami y por favor intenta creerme lo má que puedas- No sabia hasta donde llegaría esto-Mikage, era la deidad de la Tierra, era una de las Deidades más poderosas y sabias de todos los tiempos, fue elegido desde su nacimiento y su destino lo fue guiando en su camino hasta su final-Estaba tan confundida que no sabia si esto era real, parecia mas una broma; pero por la seriedad de su rostro no podia estar mintiendo- Como él murió de forma tan repentina por la enfermedad que contrajo, él no logro dejarte como Diosa de la Tierra, Aún no sabemos donde dejo la marca de su poder, era bueno con los acertijos y problemas y no dejo ningún indicio de donde se encontraba, o al menos eso creíamos, tu celular Nanami, puede que sea un pista, nos dimos cuenta al mismo momento que las deidades y espiritus malignos al parecer. Verás, hay muchos demonios y entes malignos buscando el poder que solo el gran Mikage poseía, harán todo para conseguirlo y no tendran piedad de nadie, por suerte el que te ataco la otra ves era muy débil, y al poseer a un humano para intentar no ser reconocido por nosotros, perdió gran parte de su energia y no logro hacerte daño, pero no siempre es asi, hay fuerzas muy grandes que buscan la marca que por ley te pertenece y lo primero que intentarán hacer es sacarte del camino.-

Estaba muy asustada y en Shock por todo lo que oía,era algo que jamás me imagine, mi hermano un Dios y yo su Heredera, parecía mentira, y parte de mi quería que lo fuera, pues si no, la parte de todos los seres malvados detras de mí sería real también y no sabía de que forma sobreviviría. Parece que mi temor fue muy notorio, pues Kei-san prosiguio con animo de calmarme.

-Hay otra cosa que no sabes de mí, -siguen las sorpresas y yo ya no se que pensar-soy una sacerdotiza, estoy encargada de la detección y eliminación de los demoniós malvados en la Tierra; fue asi como tu hermano y yo nos conocimos, juntos trabajabamos para mantener la paz en todos los rincones del planeta, nos unia la misma pasión y no fue dificil que surgiera algo- Pareció ruborizada solo por unos segundos, luego continuo-Mizuki, el jefe del local, era Familiar de una amiga muy cercana de Mikage, la antigua maestra de este que le mostro como preparar pociones y Tés para curar a todo aquel que fuese contagiado por la peste que los espiritus malvados traen a la tierra. Antes de morir a manos de una redada de entes malignos, logro usar su ultimo aliento y salvar a Mizuki, este vino al templo de Mikage por ordenes de su maestra, la cuál había hecho una promesa con tu hermano, la cuál era que si alguno de los 2 moría, el otro acogería y protegería a su ser mas preciado. Así y hizo Mikage con Mizuki, aunque este se sentía muy mal al quedarse sin su amada maestra y al no poder contar con que ella te cuidaría cuando Mikage murió.

Mizuki se acerco a nuestra mesa, parece haber oido nuestra conversación; asi que habló:

-Un gusto conocerte Nanami, soy Mizuki, pero ya Kei debio hablarte sobre mi- me sonrió tiernamente y dejo su actitud madura por una una poco infantil- pero si eres una lindura, mira que chica tan tierna, ¿puedo apretar tus mejillas?- seguia acercandose y me sentía un tanto incomoda, pero antes que hiciera algo, lo que pareció ser una botella de sake callo en su cabeza, provocandole un fuerte golpe y un ver quien había sido el responsable y logre divisar al chico con capucha qye aún seguía en la misma posición.

-Ah Tomoe, eres muy cruel, mira que hacer esto frente a Nanami-chan-Mis ojos se abrieron como platos al oir el nombre del responsable del golpe de Mizuki ¿era posible que fuese el mismo Tomoe?-

-Callate serpiente estupida, te lo ganas por ser tan atrevido- Por si con la voz no me bastara para reconocerlo, se volteó y vi claramente que era el amargado conserje, pero ¿Que hacia el aquí?

-¿Tú tambien?- dije incredula.

-Claro, ¿pensabas que era un solo un conserje?, chica justiciera- Ni aun con todo este Shock puede ser amable, ese conserje amargado.

-Quedate Calvo Tomoe-dije viendo como se enojaba un poco.

-Nanami veo que ya viste quien es nuestro otro integrante- dijo Kei-san- Tomoe es parte de nuestro equipo, el y Mizuki son demonios; Mizuki es un Demonio-Serpiente y Tomoe un Demonio-Zorro. Fué familiar de tu hermano bastante tiempo y es bastante ágil al momento de luchar- No podía creerlo, Tomoe era conocido de mi hermano, no solo eso, ¡Su familiar! Ahora si no podia ser más raro- Lástima que se un verdadero patán sin modales-Dijo Kei-san para ver como a Tomoe le enfadaba que ella se refiriera a el así-Hoy que conoces a parte de nuestro equipo es hora de darte otra noticia- ¿Aún más?- Queremos que te mudes al templo con nosotros, viviras conmigo en una de las casas, los chicos viven en las otras; asi que no te preocupes por eso, además estarás más segura así, el templo esta lleno de talismanes que prohiben el paso a toda fuerza del mal y hacen que incluso los humanos no logren ver la verdadera forma de mizuki y, especialmente de Tomoe.

Terminó de hablar y ahora todos esperaban mi respuesta, aunque a decir verdad no había mucho que discutir, ahora que sabía tanto y todo lo que me esperaría, mi casa no era para nada una opción.-Lo haré-dije convencida- pero es en verdad una pena para mi tener que incomodarte- dije.-

-No será para nada asi Nanami, esa casa es muy grande para mi sola, además, así no estaría tan vacía siempre, serás como una hermana menor para mi querida- dijo y vi la emoción en sus ojos al decir eso.

A esas alturas ya era de noche y quedamos en que me movería el dia siguiente temprano, dormí en casa esa noche muy a pesar de todos los demás, pero sentía que debía despedirme del hogar donde pase tanto tiempo con mi hermano. La mañana siguiente mi vida cambiaría mucho, lo sabía.


	5. Las flores que nos unen capitulo 5

**Las Flores que nos unen Capitulo 5**

 **Holas mis lectoras, acá un nuevo capitulo de esta historia, antes que nada muchas gracias a mis dos fieles lectoras:**

" **Guest" y** **"** **AyaMe mUraSaKi** **" chicas adoro sos Reviews, ustedes me motivan a seguir, sus palabras me alientan dulzuras.**

 **Muchas gracias les envio desde mi querido hogar...**

 **Besos, abrazos y Tomoe para todas.**

 **A leer n.n**

Llegó el día de mudanza y no sabía si era todo el shock de la noche anterior o mis nervios al mudarme a otro lugar con personas prácticamente desconocidas para mí lo que me hacía sentir tan extraña.

Empaqué mis cosas rapidamente, pues solo llevaría mis pertenencias personales. Kei-san me escribió hace unos momentos diciendo que ya venía a recogerme y que no me preocupase por llevar ningún mueble, pues ella tenía lo necesario ya en casa.

Tal como dijo, Kei-san apareció en mi puerta y en cuestión de minutos llevamos todo a su auto. Condujo un poco más de 20 minutos hasta que llegamos a una zona un poco alejada de la ciudad y su constante ruido; el lugar era bastante calmado y verde, había mucha vegetación y se respiraba un aire puro, se detuvo frente a un pequeño templo que parecía un poco descuidado. A pesar de nunca haber estado aquí antes, el lugar se me hacía muy familiar, era como si parte de mí se sintiera en casa de nuevo, ni siquiera en mi antiguo hogar me sentía tan extrañamente comoda como acá.

-Pasa Nanami, es hora que conozcas tu nuevo hogar-dijo Key-san y me guió hacía la entrada. Al abrir me di cuenta que el Templo era verdaderamente engañoso, desde afuera se miraba bastante pequeño, pero ahora tenía una amplia sala frente a mí seguida de una puerta que al parecer da a un corredor bastante largo, y unas escaleras que me indican que hay un segundo piso.

Subí con Kei-san al segundo piso y me guió hacia la ultima puerta a la derecha, me dijo que esa sería mi habitación, y al entrar logré ver un cuarto realmente amplio con una hermosa vista tanto a las afueras del Templo como al Patio trasero, el cuál se miraba muy bien cuidado.

—¿Te gusta?—hablo Kei-san.

—Es hermoso—dije sinceramente.

—Tu hermano la decoró y eligió para tí—dijo y mis ojos se llenaron de sorpresa. — verás, tú habías vivido antes acá, hace ya muchos años, apenas eras una niña de no más de 3 años , Mikage y tú cuidaban del Templo y a ti te gustaba mucho ayudar con el jardín, el decía que terminabas siempre llena de lodo pero amabas cuidar de cada planta que había. Pero entonces Mikage tuvo una de las primeras fuertes redades en el Templo y aunque todo acabó sin daño alguno hacía ningundo de ustedes, tomó la decisión de sacarte del templo y llevarte a un lugar donde podrías pasar desapercibida y tu aura espiritual se mezclara con la de todas las demás personas.

¡Es por eso que me sentí así desde que ví el lugar! es normal no recordarlo. Por lo que dice Kei-san era casi un bebe pero aún asi parte de mi me avisaba que había algo en este lugar, algo que me decía que este lugar me era familiar.

—La idea de tu hermano funcionó bastante bien durante muchos años, pero al crecer tu aura se hacia tan notoria que además de mantenerte alejada del templo, Mikage prefirió no contarte nada sobre su verdadera naturaleza para que ningún demonío te buscara para sacarte información. Lo que tu hermano hizo no estuvo muy bien visto por todas las deidades, menos por aquellas que tenían cierta envidia hacia él y buscaban el momento adecuado para reprocharle cualquier error, pero a él no le importó, tu seguridad era lo único que buscaba. Y aunque no todo fue como lo planeó, estas aquí de vuelta y no tienes porque preocuparte, nosotros te protegeremos y ayudaremos a descubrir tu potencial, recuerda que serás la próxima Diosa de la Tierra.

—¿Yo?¿Una Diosa? —Con tantas cosas no medité ni por un momento lo que "Heredera" significaba, tendría que tomar el lugar de mi hermano en algún momento.

—Así es Nanami, cuando consigamos la marca de la Deidad de la Tierra, tú deberás comenzar tus labores como tal. —

—Pe-pero yo no estoy lista, no sé que haré— no se si se lo decía a ella o a mí misma.

—Tranquila querida,nadie nace aprendido, y es por eso mismo que contarás con nuestro apoyo. Te dejaré ahora para que te acomodes, iré a preparar algunas cosas. — dijo y salió dejandome más confundida.

Metí mi ropa en el armario y ordene todo lo demás, luego me quede viendo toda la habitación y notando cada vez más los toques que Mikage le había dado, no era casualidad que estuviesen pintadas figuritas de zorros en color plata como tanto me gustaban a mi desde pequeña, amaba la historia que él me contaba sobre el "Kitsune bueno" se habían convertido en mis seres mágicos favoritos desde esa historia, tal ves es por eso que él le dio ese nombre a mi contacto más preciado. Hablando de él, es momento de que le escriba, no lo he hecho desde ayer.

"Acá Nanami, me acabo de mudar Kitsune-san"

Como siempre, la respuesta no tardó en llegar.

" Acá Kitsune-san ¿Como ha pasado Nanami? Donde te encuentras ahora"

"Estoy en el Templo que cuidaba mi hermano, me di cuenta de muchas cosas, pero creo que tu también las sabes, tengo la corazonada que tu tienes muchos conocimientos de la vida de mi hermano, cosas que incluso yo desconocía." Finalice el mensaje esperando su respuesta.

"Tienes razón querida Nanami, sé que Mikage era la Gran Deidad de la Tierra y que tú eres su heredera, además de ciertas cosas del mundo por haberlo escondido pero ya te habrán dicho que había razones muy fuertes para hacerlo"

Sabía que así era, pero ahora tenía muchas más preguntas que hacerle.

" No te preocupes por eso Kitsune-san, ya tengo bien claro que era peligroso para mi poseer esa información, pero,¿Podría ser...que tu eres un ser mágico también?" solté sin más.

"Lo soy Nanami, fue por esa razón que conocí a Mikage" finalizó.

"¿Eres un Kitsune de verdad (Demonio-Zorro)?" la curiosidad me mataba.

"Estas en lo cierto querida Nanami, soy un kitsune" Admitió.

"¿Podremos vernos alguna vez?, siento que voy sabiendo más de ti, y me emociona mucho, pero quisiera poder verte, poder sentir tu apoyo y que conozcas a todos los demás amigos de mi hermano con los que estaré viviendo" le escribí.

"Será más adelante Nanami, no es posible por el momento, pero te prometo que algún dia nos reuniremos"

Era una promesa un poco vaga pero era todo lo que tenía.

"Te esperaré Kitsune-san, porque eres la única persona que me conoce y entiende, eres una buena persona Kitsune-san, no como ese conserje antipático que, para mi sorpresa también está involucrado en todo esto del mundo espiritual, también se supone que es un Kitsune, pero nunca uno tan bueno como tú."

"Eres muy tierna Nanami pero yo no tengo nada de especial, recuerda tener cuidado con los chicos siempre ¿de acuerdo?"

"Ni lo dudes Kitsune-san, y claro que lo eres, al menos para mi; te escribiré por la noche, parece que me han llamado para ir a comer". Dije y luego esperé su mensaje.

"Suerte Nanami, nos vemos despues"

Terminó y oí que Kei-san me hablaba de nuevo.

—Nanami, ya está lista la comida, baja por favor! —

—Bajo enseguida—dije y llegue a la cocina para encontrarme con un olor a quemado y bastante humo, al acercarme más ví que estaba Kei-san a mitad de la cocina con una bandeja totalmente negra de la que al parecer provenía todo el humo.

—Lamento que veas esto Nanami, intenté hacer un delicioso almuerzo de bienvenida pero no salió nada bien, a decir verdad no se me da mucho la cocina, pero tranquila parece que tomoe lo veía venir, pues me dijo que llegasemos a su casa a comer.

—Fue un lindo gesto Kei-san, muchas gracias, dejame te ayudo a limpiar un poco— dije y en cuestión de segundos estaba todo en su lugar, al vivir solo con mi hermano, desarrollé un buen sentido del aseo.

—Fantástico Nanami, nunca vi a nadie hacerlo tan rápido—dijo— solo al amargado de tomoe claro— añadió— ven vamos ya, debes estar hambrienta— terminó y me guió por medio del largo pasillo, logre ver un hermoso jardín y la primer casa al lado derecho, está era de Mizuki, la estatua de serpiente lo decía todo, luego varios metros más adelante ví otra casa la cual se miraba más como un apartamento moderno y al preguntar de quién era, Kei-san me dijo que era otro miembro del grupo que en esos momentos se encotraba lejos; por útlimo vi una casa bastante limpia y con un jardín incluso mejor cuidado que el otro, cosa que creía imposible, de su dirección había un conocido olor a saki y me di cuenta de inmediato que era la casa de Tomoe. Estaba en la puerta tomando sake y al verlo me sorprendió mucho, estaba vestido con una Yukata y tenía 2 orejas plateada de zorro y una larga cola también, no se miraba para nada como un delincuente ni un amargado como suele verse vestido de conserje, hasta podría decirse que se miraba guapo... No no no, despierta Nanami, ese tipo no es guapo en lo absoluto, es un amargado y se quedará calvo a muy corta edad. Despues de salir de mis pensamientos, me di cuenta que ya estabamos frente a el, así que habló:

—¿Limpiaste ya el desastre que hiciste al cocinar? —preguntó— Se te da mal la cocina— dijo he hizo señas para que pasaramos, al caminar, se levanto y paso detras nuestro.

—Bienvenida chica justiciera— dijo siempre molestandome— y acto seguido comenzó a servir con agilidad cada uno de los platillos. Estaba asombrada al ver la rapidez que tenía pero aun más por lo delicioso que estaba todo.

Al terminar la comida me sentía realmente llena y satisfecha, salí a las orillas para descansar un poco, Kei-san se había ido hace poco para comprar un pastel de celebración, a pesar de que le habá dicho que no era necesario.

Me quede viendo hacia el jardín aun pensando en lo bien que me sentía al tener un poco de Mikage conmigo en este Templo.

POV NORMAL

Nanami estaba tan retraida en sus pensamientos que no se daba cuenta que cierto Demonio-Zorro la observaba desde la casa, pensando:

"Ojala algún dia sea capaz de decirle la verdad..."


	6. Las flores que nos unen capitulo 6

**Las flores que nos unen capitulo 6**

 **Aca Asile-chan actualizando, gracias como siempre a mis hermosas seguidoras y sus chulisimos reviews, espero les guste este capitulo y sepan disculpar la tardanza u.u**

POV NANAMI

Pasaron un par de semanas desde que me mude al Templo y ya tenia una buena rutina, seguia yendo al mismo Instituto y seguia siendo la ayudante de Tomoe, por las tardes regresaba con Kei-san a casa y me encargaba de la cocina mientras ella bastante bueno para mi poder tener a alguien en casa con quien charlar.

Para mi era extraño tener que vivir en una casa con 2 chicos, pero al estar Kei-san conmigo no tenia de que preocuparme; no era como que los chicos representaran un peligro para mi, a veces Mizuki me abrazaba demasiado pero era inofensivo, y Tomoe, él siempre se mantenia al aún asi no pude evitar ponerme nerviosa cuando Kei-san me dijo que tendría que irse por un par de dias a una misión:

-No hay nada de que preocuparse – decia anunque yo no lograba calmarme y, como siempre mi cara me delataba—Regresaré mas pronto de lo que crees y podras cenar tu sola o con tomoe y Mizuki si deseas, ya les advertí que respeten tu espacio—Terminó y cambió la platica para contarme sobre la misión a la que iría.

\- Es en China, en una región remota en la cuál se ha visto mucha actividad demoniaca ultimamente y los sacerdotes del lugar ya estas buscando ayuda externa, lo que es muy dificil de creer en ellos, debido a que son muy orgullosos—decia y rodaba los ojos.—pero parece que ya se les a salido de las manos, asi que me tomara un par de Dias dar por finalizada la limpieza espiritual del lugar.

Finalizamos la charla ya a altas horas de la noche, pues luego me contaba sobre todas las demás misiones que había tenido; como esa vez que paso una semana entera luchando contra unos Yokai que habian tomado posesión de una casa antigua y la utilizaban como escondite y portal para venir a la tierra; o como cuando lucho junto a mi hermano en las redadas que le tendían a la Princesa del pantano Tatara Numa, Numa No Himemiko. Eran cosas tan interesantes e increibles que el tiempo se iba volando mientras la escuchaba hablar.

Ya el dia siguiente, partio muy temprano por la mañana despidiendose de todos nosotros y advirtiendoles muchas veces a los chicos que no se pasaran de listos resto de la mañana paso sin ninguna novedad, pues al ser fin de semana, cada quien se encontraba en su respectivo hogar realizando diversas actividades.

Ya al caer la tarde, mientras me encontraba en mi habitación moviendo unas cosas de lugar, veo por la ventana unas largas alas negras caer en la casa que pertenecia al tercer miembro del equipo, el cual desconocía. Me aterró pensar que se trataba de algun demonio, Kei-san me dijo sobre toda la protección del templo pero si ha fallado antes, tal vez ahora también podria fallar. Me acerque al patio para ver si Tomoe o Mizuki se encontraban cerca, pero para mi mala suerte, no logré ver a ninguno.

Me quede parada pensando en que debia hacer y cuando al fin decidí que lo más sensato sería volver a casa, vi que la figura que cayo del cielo se acercaba; era un chico pelo-rojo de estatura alta, más o menos igual que Tomoe y Mizuki,tenía puestas ropas negras y sus alas habían desaparecido ya, al verlo así era más o menos un humano "normal" si quitas el hecho de que por su vestir y caminar parecía una super-estrella.

-¿Acaso eres tu, la hermana de Mikage? – Dijo al estar ya cerca sin saludar siquiera.

\- Si—contesté sin dudar, si ni los campos de fuerza ni los chicos habían reaccionado ante su entrada, es posible que fuera el tercer miembro, pero para estar segura, pregunté: ¿Quien eres tú?—

\- Kurama, miembro del equipo, como podrás haber visto soy un tengu y claro, un gran cantante.—dijo haciendo alarde en cuanto a que era un cantante muy reconocido.—Pero claro tu ya deberías de saber eso, soy muy reconocido y amado por las chicas.—Seguía jactandose.

Lo siento pero nunca había escuchado hablar de ti—dije y vi con su aura se ensombrecia y una vena le saltaba de la frente—

-Bien,bien, parece que tenemos una chica que ha pasado su vida viviendo en las cavernas—decía y yo, más que enojarme, me hizo gracia que se pusiera así solo porque una chica no lo conociera, parece que su carrera como cantante debía de ser muy importante para él.

-Por cierto,¿Donde se encuentra el resto?me preguntó.—Tomoe, Mizuki, Kei, son unos desagradecidos, acabo de venir de una misión super secreta y peligrosa y ustedes ni siquiera se acercan a ver si estoy bien—Casí gritaba para que lo escuchasen y Tomoe y Mizuki salieron de sus casas al instante.

\- Kurama-Kun!- Decia Mizuki mientras se acercaba a él y lo abrazaba—Que bueno que regresas, ¿como te fue?Te hemos echado de menos, ¿No es así Tomoe?—decia y el mencionado habló:

\- No me incluyas serpiente, ¿Lograste finalizar con exito la misión?—decia el siempre amargado Tomoe.

\- No salio como esperaba, tendré que regresar dentro de un par de semanas, pues no podía seguir alargando mi estancia allá.—Decia Kurama—No teniendo tantas fans que me extrañan y aman en la tierra—Y de nuevo comenzaba a hablar sobre su carrera—Kei-san, ¿Donde se encuentra?

-Salió justo hoy a China, regresará pronto—Dijo Tomoe.

-Pero aunque no este, aun tenemos a una linda y tierna chica aquí—Habló Mizuki.

-La chica de las cavernas—Decía Kurama.

" Que bien otro chico que ama darme apodos, ¿Acaso Todos los Sere magicos son así?"pensé.

-Bueno, después de esta plena conversación, ¿Porque no vamos a tu restaurante Mizuki?Me vendría bien algo de buena comida-decía el Tengu.

-Una gran idea Kurama, ya casi es hora de abrir—Decia Mizuki emocionado. - ¿Viene, Nanami?—Preguntó.

-Me encantaría—dije, la idea me parecía buenisima.

-Bien, vamonos entonces—Dijo Mizuki y todos comenzamos a caminar hacia el auto para dirigirnos al restaurante, incluso Tomoe fue sin renegar.

Llegamos al lugar y los chicos comenzaron a beber y a pedir la cena, comimos platillo verdaderamente deliciosos que Mizuki preparaba agilmente, y, cuando al fin terminó, se unio a los otros dos y comenzaron a tomar sake, no era un sake común, pues aunque no era muy notorio, sacaba ciertas burbujas de colores de nunca habia visto en ningún otro sake, ademas que su olor era muy diferente.

Bebian y Kurama me preguntaba sobre mi vida y como fue que llegue al templo, recordaba a mi hermano y en esos momento parecia un poco melancólico, ya estaba ebrio al igual que Mizuki asi que no podia ocultar sus emociones. Solo tomoe permanecía calmado y sobrio a pesar de que había tomado una gran cantidad de sake. Cuando el restaurante fue quedando vacio y los chicos más ebrios y hablando incoherencias, decidí salir un rato a tomar aire, no es que me molestara verlos en ese estado, era hasta divertido y tierno de cierta forma, pero aun tenia mucho en que pensar; estaba conviviendo con seres magicos y tenia tras de mi muchos demonios y males, era la heredera de la deidad de la tierra y por más que me había acostumbrado a mis nuevos acompañantes, y me sentía comoda con kei-san, el golpe de saber todo lo que me esperaba me asustaba.

-Siempre se ponen así cuando toman, pero son inofensivos—Dijo Tomoe detras de mi y me dio un susto.—

-To-Tomoe ¿Cuando llegaste?—Pregunté—

-Solo salí a ver que nada te había pasado, eres muy tonta e incluso podría atropellarte un camión de Helados— decía siempre burlandose de mi.

-Quedate calvo Tomoe!—Dije y su expresion se volvio molesta—Calvo calvo calvo.—Seguía repitiendo.

-Pero que mocosa tan atrevida—Dijo agarrando mis mejillas y aprentandolas—Eres realmente molesta chica Justiciera, en especial por alguien que se preocupa por ti—Dijo Tomoe y aunque me sorprendio el hecho que me dijera eso, intente disimular y respondí:

-Solo vienes a burlarte de mi—Dije y hacia un puchero como niñita—

-Ya, ya es hora de irnos!—Decía un borracho Kurama que salió detras nuestra junto con Mizuki deteniendose en las paredes para no caerse—

-Tontos, estan tan borrachos que nisiquiera pueden sostenerse en pie-decía Tomoe claramente molesto—Nos vamos enseguida—dijo y agarro a ambos de las camisas y los tiro en el auto sin ningún cuidado, yo solte un gritillo pensando que se habían lastimado pero al verlos mas de cerca me di cuenta que al parecer ya iban en los brazos de morfeo.

Me fuí en el asiento de adelante junto a Tomoe mientras Kurama y Mizuki iban atras sin darse cuenta de que sucedia alrededor, mire a Tomoe de reojo pensando en que, a su forma se preocupa por todos sus amigos a pesar de que no lo demuestre abiertamente, los cuida e intenta ayudarles, no es un tipo tan amargado despues de todo, parecia incluso un buen chico;pensaba y mi corazón comenzó a latir un poco más deprisa, me sentía extraña y voltee mi cabeza como loca para sacar esos pensamientos tan locos.

-¿Te han dicho que haces cosas raras?—Dijo Tomoe que ciertamente había visto ese vergonsozo acto—Acaso estas pensando cosas indebidas Nanami, una chica como tu pensando cosas tan extrañas—Decía y me sonroje totalmente.

-Idiota pervertido—Dije mientras le daba un par de golpes en la cabeza—

-Niña tonta, ¿No ves que voy conduciendo?podemos chocar—Decia.

-Quedate calvo, calvo, calvo y mil veces calvo Tomoe idiota—

-Respeta a tus mayores Chica justiciera—decia y detuvo el auto para apretar mis mejillas, se acerco tanto que quedo a pocos centimetros de mi cara, era una situación extraña y mientras más lo miraba a los ojos, más me ruborizaba, fue soltando el agarre de mis mejillas y despues de un par de segundos que parecieron mas que eternos se alejó repentinamente y puso en marcha de nuevo el auto.

No hubo más charla en el camino y ambos salimos practicamente corriendo al llegar al templo, el a dejar a ambos borrachos a sus hogares y yo a mi habitación.

Al entrar cerre bien la puerta y me recoste aun con la imagen de Tomoe en mi mente.

¿Porque me siento asi?, al verlo, parecia tan guapo que ni siquiera logre quitar la vista de é que no se hay dado cuenta de mi tonta reacción, o podría hacerse ideas equivocadas, podría pensar que me gusta...

Me quede meditando eso un par de momentos "Gustar, gustar,gustar" ¡No puede ser! Dije y me levante de sobresalto, ¡Me gusta Tomoe! Acepte y me tire de nuevo a la cama para intentar dormir y quitar esa idea de mi mente, sea verdad o simple sentimiento de momento no puedo dejar que él lo sepa.

POV TOMOE

Chica tonta, cada vez me haces más dificil estar al lado tuyo, mira que ponerse a hacer pucheros tan tiernos o permitir que me acerque tanto;si sabes toda la verdad no me perdonarás jamás, aunque me duela aceptarlo debo esconder mis sentimientos por ti y esperar que no me odies demasiado cuando te enteres...


	7. Las flores que nos unen capitulo 7

**Las flores que nos unen capitulo 7**

 **Aca de nuevo actualizando esta bella historia :3 espero que les guste el cap, es de un POV TOMOE que llevaba tiempo queriendo hacer.**

 **A leer!**

 **ASILE-CHAN**

 **PD: a los que les guste la pareja "Ulquihime" de bleach les invito a pasarse por mi otra historia "conexión" no se arrepentirán!**

POV TOMOE

Por culpa de este par de Idiotas la noche de ayer fue bastante extraña, mira que ponerse a beber aun sabiendo que siempre que lo hacen terminan inconscientes ¡Serán unos tontos! Y encima de todo, ni siquiera pude dormir tranquilamente por estar pensando en Nanami y en como todo sucedió al ir de regreso a casa en el Auto:

FLASHBACK

-Quedate calvo, calvo, calvo y mil veces calvo Tomoe Idiota—decía mientras seguía golpeándome por molestarla debido a su extraña forma de reaccionar.

-Respeta a tus mayores chica justiciera—dije para ver cómo se enojaba más e incluso detuve el auto para poder agarrarle las mejillas; tal vez sea un poco extraño, pero me gusta ver su reacción cuando lo hago. No se en que momento quedamos tan cerca el uno del otro, vi como se ruborizaba y en un par de segundos me separe de ella y comencé a conducir como alma que lleva el diablo. El resto del camino fue extraño y al llegar cada quien corrió literalmente hacia una dirección opuesta: ella a su habitación y yo a dejar a ese par de borrachos a sus casas.

Al terminar me dirigí a mi casa para poder pensar mejor en lo que ocurrió, esa chica tonta cada vez me hace más difícil estar a su lado como un simple conocido, hace pucheros tan tiernos y me permite acercarme tanto, cada vez siento que me gusta más, pero cuando sepa toda la verdad no me perdonara jamás, aunque me duela aceptarlo, tengo que reprimir mis sentimientos y esperar que no me odie cuando descubra todo.

Esa verdad que me hace prisionero y no me permite acercarme por miedo al rechazo que pueda sentir de su parte cuando se entere, esa chiquilla que me ha tenido encantado desde que era una pequeña y me agrada verla incluso desde lejos, cuando sepa todo de seguro me odiara y no querrá verme jamás.

Aaahhh Nanami, eres una gran chica, pero nadie podría perdonar todo el daño que yo hice, por mi perdiste todo lo que amabas, …te quite a tu querido hermano…

FIN DEL FLASHBACK

Me quede pensando en todo durante la noche y no pude dormir, por lo que a la mañana siguiente me levante con un fuerte dolor de cabeza, y agradecí a Kami que fuese domingo para poder descansar y no tener que ir a trabajar al instituto, odio tener que arreglar todo el desastre de esos chiquillos malcriados y millonarios, pero si no estoy ahí no podría estar tranquilo cuando Nanami estuviera estudiando, y la mejor forma de protegerla es desde adentro; no puedo hacerme pasar por estudiante, pues de seguro terminaría en problemas por golpear a alguno de esos chicos egocéntricos que siempre se sienten superiores al resto.

Así que esta fue la mejor solución que se me ocurrió, trabajar de conserje y protegerla de cualquier mal que se le acercara. Y ahora, que puedo tenerla también en sus horas libres para ayudarme y poder observarla mejor, me agrada un poco mas estar en ese Instituto de niños ricos.

Me deje de llevar por mis pensamientos durante un rato más, hasta que mi celular sonó sacándome de mi trance.

"Aca Nanami, buen dia Kitsune-san, ¿sabes? el día de ayer fue realmente extraño"

Leí y me apresure en contestar; desde que Mikage murió he estado intercambiando mensajes con ella a través de un teléfono celular que él le dejo, el cual tenía solamente mi numero en sus contactos.

"Aca kitsune-san, dime que fue lo que paso Nanami" dije, y como no puedo revelarle mi identidad, decidí que utilizaría "Kitsune-san" como seudónimo para hablar con ella, surgió por mi situación demoniaca, por la cual demuestro ser un Zorro-Demonio; al principio, le dije que ese solo era un nombre que se me había ocurrido de repente al escuchar a Mikage mencionarlos en repetidas ocasiones diciendo que eran los favoritos de su hermana menor (cosa que era verdad pero no fue en realidad el motivo más fuerte que tuve para decidirme por ese nombre). Pero al pasar el tiempo, cuando se dio cuenta de su situación como heredera de la deidad de la tierra, le dije que verdaderamente era un Zorro-Demonio, ella dedujo gran parte de los hechos, asi que pensé que era lo mejor contarle parte de la verdad.

"Veras Kitsune-san, creo que alguien me gusta, no estoy muy segura si es enserio o solo sentimientos de momento, pero me siento atraída hacia alguien"

Cuando recibí ese mensaje sentí que algo dentro de mí se congelo de momento, casi me caigo por el Shock que me causo; era verdaderamente impactante leerlo, ¿Quién podría ser aquel que le gustaba?, teníamos la confianza suficiente como para hablar de ese tipo de temas, pero, veces anteriores en las que habíamos hablado de amor, ella siempre decia que ningún chico de su salón le gustaba; ¿Qué habrá cambiado ahora? podría ser que… NO NO NO talvez a Nanami le gustaba el Tengu Idiota de Kurama, si así era lo quemaría vivo, el no era nadie apto para andar con Nanami ni era lo suficiente para que ella sintiera cosas por el "*Ni tu tampoco lo eres*" me dijo una vos en mi cabeza y fue ahí entre la tristeza que me dio al recordar ese detalle tan importante y la conmoción del momento que recordé que no había enviado una respuesta.

"Wow Nanami, es algo nuevo viniendo de ti, ¿Quién es ese chico tan afortunado ? " dije y su respuesta como siempre no tardo en llegar.

"Ya te lo he mencionado algunas veces Kitsune-san, es ese conserje tonto y amargado que recién hace poco descubrí que es un kitsune igual que tu, no se en realidad en que momento paso y creeme que me siento muy confundida al sentir ese tipo de cosas por el, pero poco a poco me voy dando cuenta de lo gran chico que es en el fondo, además que cuando esta cerca de mi, siento cosas muy extrañas."

Eso enserio no me lo esperaba "Nanami gusta de mi!" Me sentí profundamente contento, como si una alegría llenara todo mi ser de repente, pero poco duro mi emoción al recordar la posición en la que me encontraba, Nanami me odiaría cuando supiera la verdad y tanto su confianza en kitsune-san como su gusto hacia mi acabaría, nunca sentí emociones encontradas tan grandes en un tiempo tan corto.

"Y, ¿piensas decírselo alguna vez?" dije esperando ver cuales serían sus planes a futuro.

"No lo creo, aun no se que es exactamente lo que siento por el, y no quisiera darle una idea equivocada" dijo y me calme un poco, al menos asi tendría tiempo de pensar en alguna forma para que dejara de gustar de mí y no saliera tan lastimada cuando se enterara de todo.

"Me parece razonable Nanami, piensa todo calmadamente y recuerda que estaré aquí si necesitas ayuda" dije y luego vi cómo me agradecía y se despedía prometiendo hablarme en la noche.

No supe que mas hacer después de recibir esa noticia, asi que solo me recosté y pensé en como semejante noticia tan alegre y emocionante podría causarme tal dolor y confusión.


	8. Las flores que nos unen capitulo 8

**Las flores que nos unen capítulo 8**

 **Aca Asile-chan reportándose con una nueva actualización, aunque es un cap un poco triste y romántico, responderé una pregunta muy graciosa que mi querido y fiel seguidora AyaMe mUraSaKi me hizo en un review:**

 **Su pregunta fue ¿si Tomoe se queda calvo, sería solo de su cabeza o de todo su cuerpo?**

 **Querida, no había pensado en eso antes, pero creo que si se quedara calvo, tendría que ser completamente, y además de perder su hermosa cabellera parecería un fenómeno a decir verdad ¿Qué piensan ustedes seguidores? ¿Cómo se imaginan la calvicie del sexi Tomoe? Espero sus respuestas por reviews**

 **Besos!**

POV NANAMI

Decidí contarle toda la verdad a Kitsune-san, de todas las personas, yo confiaba en el plenamente y si alguien me podía comprender era el, y así lo hizo, me sentí tan bien después de habérselo confesado; era como si tuviera un peso menos sobre mis hombros "El efecto Kitsune-san" pensé y me reí de mi ocurrencias, pero era verdad, él tenía ese poder de ayudarme, de hacer a mis cargas más fáciles de llevar; era una persona sumamente buena, deseo conocerlo algún día y poder agradecerle en persona todo lo que ha hecho por mí.

Pero mientras ese momento llegue, seguiré intercambiando mensajes con el e intentare conocerlo cada vez más.

. .. . . .. . . . . . .. . . . . . . . . . .. . . .. . . . . . .. . . . . . . . . . .. . . .. . . . . . .. . . . . . . . .

Paso el resto del dia sin ninguna novedad, no vi a ninguno de los chicos, pues seguramente estarían cansados por la borrachera de ayer, y Tomoe tampoco salió de casa. Ya al llegar el atardecer decidí salir a dar una caminata por el jardín, me encantaba ese lugar, tenía flores de todas formas y tamaños: "Rosas, Camapanarias, Girasoles, Margaritas, árboles frutales y flores medicinales" toda flor necesaria para cualquier ritual o festival estaba en el jardín, sin mencionar que cada casa tenía una planta en específico que el habitante de dicha casa eligió y que las diferenciaban:

*La casa de Mizuki tenía un árbol de cerezo, que según lo que kei-san me explico, significa inocencia y amor, características de la antigua maestra de Mizuki.

*La casa de Kurama tenía Bambú, que significaban fuerza y gracia, así como la vida misma de Kurama, teniendo la fuerza de un ser mágico y la gracia para ser un gran cantante.

*En la casa de Tomoe había flores de Loto, lo cual en cierta forma me entristecía un poco y me hacía preguntarme por como habrá sido su vida; esa flor representaba la lucha y una vida llena de problemas, pero también la esperanza de cambiar por un mejor futuro.

*En la casa principal donde vivía con kei-san habían tres tipos de flores distintas: Peonias que representaban a Kei-san y era un símbolo sobre asumir riesgos, cosa que ella hacia como sacerdotisa, Flor de Manzano, que representaban a mi fallecido hermano, esa flor tiene como símbolo la justicia, cosa que el poseía en gran manera, yo saque mi sentido de la justicia precisamente de él y de su amor por que cada ser tuviese lo que merecia y fuese tratado equitativamente, y por último, se encontraban las margaritas, no recuerdo muy bien sobre cómo fue que las elegí, pues según kei-san yo aún era pequeña, pero fueron las primeras en sembrarse en el templo, significan fe, y es algo que se me enseñó a tener desde pequeña, fe en mí, en la humanidad y en las deidades, fe en un futuro mejor, fueran tantas cosas en las que mi hermano me enseñó a creer que estoy segura que no hay flor que me represente mejor.

Me perdi en mis pensamientos durante bastante tiempo, pues cuando vine a reaccionar ya el sol estaba casi oculto, iba a dar un último vistazo al jardín cuando algo entre las plantas que llamo mi atención: era un papel rectangular con una sola letra "vida", me pregunte qué haría en ese lugar o porque alguien lo había dejado ahí.

-Es un talismán—dijo alguien detrás de mí y yo salte asustada, pues pensaba que estaba sola en el jardin—sirve para mantener vivas y con ese brillo especial a las plantas de todo el templo—reconocí esa vos de inmediato, era Tomoe, me puse nerviosa de repente pero intente calmarme para que él no lo notara, no quería que se diera cuenta de los sentimientos que tenía hacia él.

-Ya veo, ¿Quién los hace?—pregunte curiosa.

-Mikage, era una de las tareas que la Deidad de la Tierra se encargaba de realizar para mantener vivo el templo—dijo explicándome—además que era de las que más le gustaba, cuando tu tomes el lugar de Deidad tendrás que hacerlo también—finalizo y vi un deje de tristeza en sus ojos.

-¿Asi será?- Dije un poco triste al recordar a mi hermano; lo extrañaba tanto, yo no estaba lista para ser una diosa, necesitaba a mi querido hermano conmigo para aprender de el todo lo necesario—él no era muy bueno para la jardinería.—Mencione intentando cambiar de tema.

-Ni que lo digas, era igual de bueno que kei en la cocina—al hacer esa comparación no pude evitar sonreir, y sentí luego la mano de Tomoe acariciando mi cabeza y me quede petrificada.

-Sé que es duro, pero no te pongas triste, él está en un lugar mejor—dijo tratando de consolarme y me abrazo, al parecer había notado lo triste que me puse, por más que lo quise disimular lo noto, yo me solté a llorar por inercia, nunca llore con nadie la muerte de mi hermano, siempre me encontré sola en esos momentos tan desalentadores, podía hablar con Kitsune-san pero aunque me hacía sentir una poco mejor, nada se compara con recibir un abrazo en un momento de debilidad.

-Perdón por soltarme a llorar asi, es muy vergonzoso—dije un poco tranquila, me sentía apenada por mi comportamiento—no sé qué me paso.

-No te preocupes, eres una joven pasando por cosas que ni un adulto puede manejar—decía consolándome, pasaron unos minutos en silencio y luego volvió a hablar—Lo siento mucho—termino de decir y no pude entender si solo me estaba dando pésame o era algo más, se oía lleno de culpa pero no entendía el porqué.

Pasaron un par de minutos más y nosotros seguíamos juntos, en silencio, como sin tener el valor de romper ese momento tan triste, era algo extraño pero no precisamente incomodo, parecía como cuando recién te enteras de una noticia impactante y solo deseas que todo lo que te dijeron sea una mala broma, para no aceptar el hecho tan condescendiente que acabas de saber.

No puedo decir a ciencia cierta los sentimientos que en ese momento tuve, pero rompiendo la atmosfera que se había formado, y con mis manos temblorosas, acaricie la cabeza de Tomoe, como él lo había hecho antes conmigo, no sabía que pasaba por su mente o que lo hacía sentirse tan desarmado, pero quería hacer algo al respecto, quería demostrarle que yo estaba con él y que podía contar conmigo en cualquier momento; me sorprendió que el no hiciera nada para alejarme, sino más bien se acercó un poco para que yo pudiera acariciar su cabeza mejor.

Pasamos así otro largo rato hasta que volvimos poco a poco a la realidad y nos separamos, para vernos directo a los ojos: los suyos demostraban una tristeza tan profunda como nunca había visto antes, y a pesar de todo, una media sonrisa enmarcaba su cara, tal vez intento hacerlo para hacerme creer que estaba bien, pero solo se vio más melancólico.

-Deberías entrar Nanami, te resfriaras—dijo y me dio un beso en la frente, sorprendiéndome aún más, hoy he visto a un Tomoe totalmente diferente al de siempre.

-Tu también entra—dije y vi cómo se alejaba hacia su hogar, yo hice lo mismo también y en cuestión de minutos estaba recostada sobre mi cama, pensando en que habrá llevado a Tomoe a comportarse de esa forma, y en que tuvo que haber pasado para ver tanto dolor en su mirada.

"Tomoe… ¿Qué esconden esos tristes ojos violeta ? " dije para mi misma y dormi con ese pensamiento en mi cabeza y esa tristeza en mi corazón.


	9. Las flores que nos unen capitulo 9

**Las flores que nos unen capitulo 9**

 **Tarde pero seguro, un nuevo cap de esta linda historia. Y sin más que decir:**

 **A leer!**

 **Los amo :3**

 **Asile-chan**

Después de lo ocurrido esa noche con Tomoe, el resto de la semana transcurrió con normalidad, Nanami iba y venía de la escuela junto a Tomoe, pero ambos actuaban como si nada hubiese pasado, ninguno de los dos estaba acostumbrado a mostrar su lado más vulnerable frente a otra persona, por lo que se sentirían incomodos si sacaban el tema a flote, así que únicamente actuaban con normalidad.

A la hora de la cena, usualmente iban al restaurante de Mizuki, aunque Kurama pocas veces los acompañaba debido a su ajustada agenda como cantante.

Los días iban pasando rápido y la fecha en la que Kei-san regresaría estaba cada vez más cerca, pero fue grande la noticia de todos los integrantes del templo cuando un monje del templo al que Kei-san había ido a ayudar apareció en su puerta agitado con una nota en la que decía que el problema del templo era demasiado incluso para kei-san y que necesitaba la ayuda de los demás seres mágicos del templo de la Deidad de la Tierra.

Iremos de inmediato—dijo Tomoe al monje—esperanos y en unos minutos estaremos listos para partir, Mizuki, tu ven conmigo; Kurama, tu quédate cuidando de Nanami—Finalizo el Zorro.

-Yo también ire—Le respondio Nanami, si kei-san estaba en una situación difícil, quería ayudarla, de alguna manera lo haría—entre más personas vayamos, será más fácil—termino.

-No, la situación parece seria; será mejor que te quedes, además no puedes faltar a clases—dijo Tomoe mientras arreglaba algunas cosas que llevaría al templo.

-Si Nanami-chan, Tomoe tiene razón, es mejor no ponerte en peligro—secundo Mizuki.

-Solo saldrías lastimada—finalizo el tema Kurama.

-Por favor, llévenme, les aseguro que hallare la forma de ser útil—decía ya desesperada la castaña— algún dia tendre que tomar el mando, pero no lograré nada estando aquí escondiéndome toda la vida—les dijo ahora decicida y no tuvieron más opción que dejarla ir.

-Bien, pero te mantendrás al margen—le dijo el zorro y ella le agradeció, y fue a arreglar lo que necesitaría para el viaje al templo.

En cuestión de minutos, tal como lo prometio Tomoe, todos se encontraban ya dejando el Templo, para dirigirse hacia donde kei-san se encontraba, pero claro, no sin antes reforzar cada sello que el templo tenia para evitar que los seres malignos entraran, era un tedio tener que dejar el templo solo por quien sabe cuánto tiempo, pero no tenían a nadie más que pudiese quedarse.

El viaje hasta china fue mucho mas corto de lo que Nanami se imagino, siempre les tomo llegar un par de horas, pero no tantas como tomaría en medios de transporte humanos, ellos viajaban en una especie de carruaje volador que habían sacado de la parte trasera del templo; según Mizuki le conto, era el carruaje de su hermano.

Ya al estar en China, se dirigieron hacie el templo, el cual estaba ubicado en una zona montañosa alejada de la gran ciudad y de todos los pueblos del lugar. Pudieron divisar que habían muchas carpas para acampar a varios kilómetros del templo, el monje que llevo el mensaje les dijo que eso se debía a que al templo lo invadia una plaga de espiritus nocturnos, los cuales tomaban la fuerza de quien estuviese en el lugar y se alimentaban de ella.

Estacionaron en carruaje justo donde las carpas comenzaban y pidieron que se les guiara a donde se encontraba Kei-san, pero, el jefe del templo, un robusto y amargado hombre viejo, dijo que kei-san se encontraba en ese momento purificando por quien sabe que vez, el templo, y que tendrían que esperarla hasta que ella llegase. Pero, los individuos no tenían planeado sentarse a esperar a que la sacerdotiza terminara, así que se dirigieron en dirección a ese templo plagado de espiritus, aún a sabiendas de la mirada de ira que el jefe del templo les propiciaba a cada uno de ellos por no seguir sus ordenes.

Al llegar vieron como Kei-san estaba en medio de lugar, purificando metro por metro del gran salón principal, pero, aunque los espirítus se sentían con menos fuerza en el día, aun así no le permitían terminar su labor; pues solo les bastaba dirigirse a otras secciones del templo ya purificadas por Kei-san y entre todos romper lo que la sacerdotiza con tanto esfuerzo hacía.

Tomoe pudo presenciar de inmediato de que espiríritus se trataba, también la gran cantidad que había de ellos, y cada vez miraba el panorama más tedioso.

-Kei-san, por aquí—hablo Mizuki al ver que la sacerdotiza terminaba la purificación del sector donde se encontraba.

-Un gusto verlos chicos,-saludo kei-san en general, al verla de cerca lograron ver lo agotada que estaba.—como verán, se nos ha presentado un problema grave y tedioso en el lugar; pues estos entes no piensan darse por vencidos y yo sola no doy a basto para tantos—les termino de decir.

-¿Que pasa con todos los demás? Hasta donde sé, este templo tiene varios sacerdotes—le preguntó Kurama.

-Ninguno quiere ayudar—respondió Kei-san con notable enojo en sus palabras—patéticos, se dieron por vencidos fácilmente y todos temen morir—decía—pero sera mejor que continuemos la plática afuera, aunque estos espiritus no tienen mucha fuerza en estos momentos, pronto caerá la noche y es mejor guardar fuerzas—finalizó y todos se dirigieron exterior del templo.

-Kei-san, ¿Porque luchas sola por una causa que los mismos afectados abandonaron?—Le preguntó Nanami ya fuera del lugar.

-Porque es lo correcto—dijo simplemente Kei-san, le recordaba mucho a su hermano.—No importa si ninguno de los monjes me apoya, es mi deber como sacerdotiza luchar contra los seres malignos; así mismo como lo habría hecho Mikage.

Nanami lo entendió todo de una vez, sin duda el amor de su hermano por todo lo bueno y justo era lo mismo que movía a Kei-san,y, a todos los demás del grupo; y que, tenía que moverla a ella también, es el legado que su hermano dejo en los que lo conocieron y amaron.

Pasaron un par de horas hablando con Kei-san sobre la manera en la que había estado luchando sobre estos seres que se negaban a dejar el templo, y sobre que tan peligrosos los consideraba ya a estas alturas.

-Estamos atacando de día, pues de noche sería casi un suicidio—dijo el jefe acercandose, al parecer había oido la conversación; a Nanami le molesto de gran manera que el dijera "Estamos" cuando solo Kei-san era la que arriesgaba todo por la causa.

-Ese es el problema,-Dijo Tomoe—Atacaremos de Noche—sentenció y el jefe se le quedo viendo como si estuviese loco—Si vamos de día, los espiritus debilitados suelen ser mas livianos y agiles para esconderse, pues saben que no les conviene salir de no ser en casos extremos y en grupo; pero en cambio, de noche se mueven más libremente y no faltará el que decida atacar solo—explicaba el zorro y la idea iba pareciendo cada vez más logica.—de tal forma que si atacamos directamente de noche tendremos más posibilidad de derrotarlos y desaparecerlos de una buena vez.

Al terminar de hablar todos los intengrantes del templo de la Tierra estaban de acuerdo con la idea del peli blanco, mientras que le Jefe monje no tuvo más opcion que aceptar; sería un verdadero colmo que no ayude ni permita que le ayuden.

Todos esperaron hasta que la noche estuviera lo bastante avanzada para asegurarse que los seres estuvieran rondando por el templo y los alrededores, buscando de qué alimentarse o simplemente acongojandose de haberse quedado con el lugar.

A pesar de la insistencia de Tomoe porque Nanami no fuera con ellos, Kei-san le hizo ver que sería mas peligroso dejarla sola rodeada de hombres extraños; a Tomoe le hirvió la sangre al pensar en lo que Kei insinuaba, (aunque nunca lo admitiría), así que accedió a que la castaña fuese con ellos.

Por su lado, Kei-san estuvo practicando con Nanami como hacer talismanes, pues por muy sencillo que pareciera ser un papel con una palabra escrita en él, Kei-san sabía que si se usaban correctamente eran capaces de sacarles de algún apuro.

Se adentraron en el templo ya a las 11 pm, y desde entonces pudieron sentir la gran fuerza demoníaca que se encontraba en aquel lugar: El aire era pesado y ni siquiera la luz que llevaban en manos podía con la densa oscuridad que ahí había.

Los 3 chicos de inmediato empezaron con las batallas, cada uno con su forma de demonio luchó contra los espirítus que se aparecían en el camino, pues era lo único que ellos podrían hacer, para poder acabar con el problema, Kei-san debería llegar al centro de todo el poder oscuro y realizar desde allí una purificación.

Tardaron alrededor de una hora en llegar al lugar de donde provenía la fuente del problema, había derrotado a cuanto ser maligno se les aparecíera, pero ahora solo podían tener fe en las habilidades de Kei-san y cuidar que nada la lastimara mientras hacía la purificación.

-¿Listos?—Preguntó la sacerdotiza.

-Desde antes—contestaron los 3 chicos y Nanami solo los observó, eran en verdad un gran equipo, y ver eso la motivaba a aprender la forma de ser útil para ellos, había hecho un par de talismanes esa noche, principalemente de confusión, para que los chicos aprovecharan ese momento de debilidad de los demoníos y atacaran; pero quería ayudar de verdad y aunque no sabía como, lo lograría: Por ella misma, por ellos, por el mundo y por su amado hermano Mikage.


	10. Las flores que nos unen capitulo 10

**Regrese luego de tanto tiempo lectores míos :3 les pido disculpas por la tardanza, pero espero poder compensarlos con estos cap y la promesa de actualizar más seguido…**

 **Besos**

 **Asile-chan**

Cuando al fin estaban en el centro de todo el problema, lograron ver a un espíritu mucho más grande que los demás, de donde emanaba todo el poder, Kei-san no dudo y comenzó la purificación alrededor de él.

La primera mitad la hizo con relativa facilidad, pues los demás llamaban la atención del propio ser y de los que mandaba a atacarlos, pero antes de que pudiera continuar, el espíritu volteo a ver a Kei-san y lanzó un batallón de espíritus hacia ella. Logró apartarse tirándose hacia un lado, pero ahora veía cómo iban a su dirección, con muecas en lo que suponía ser sus caras, sedientos de alimentarse de un alma tan llena como lo es la de una sacerdotisa.

Nanami que estaba viendo todo de lejos, sintió pánico por Kei-san, por lo que tomando valentía de quien sabe dónde se aproximaba a ella mientras iba escribiendo en su talismán; le habían advertido que solo era posible poner una palabra por talismán, pero de esa forma tardaría demasiado y no lograría ayudar a Kei-san; no podía contar tampoco con los chicos, pues ellos a duras penas y estaban evitando ser derrotados por esos espíritus que iban en masas.

Rezando a quien la escuchase que su idea funcionara, lanzo el talismán escrito cuando ya estaba suficientemente cerca de ella, "Plagas fuera, la diosa de la tierra los exilia de este mundo", eran las palabras que hay estaban escritas, ella no sabía ni de donde saco escribir eso, ni estaba segura de que eso ayudaría o no, pero tenía que intentar.

Pasaron unos segundos en los que el talismán cayó al suelo, sin hacer absolutamente nada, solo llamando la atención de los espíritus hacia ella. Se dirigieron a su encuentro, mientras la pobre Nanami sentía que no la contaría. Pero a solo unos cuantos pasos antes de que una la llegara a tocar, el talismán comenzó a brillar, pero era una luz diferente a la que había visto en los otros que había hecho, esta luz era más brillante y era totalmente dorada, además que se extendía como una grandísima lámpara rápidamente, desapareciendo a todos los espíritus que tocaba, incluyendo al más grande.

Todo el templo se ilumino por ese talismán, sacando un brillo que logro ser visto incluso por los monjes que estaban acampando a kilómetros del lugar.

Dentro del templo, los 3 seres mágicos y la sacerdotisa estaban asombrados, nunca habían visto algo así de grande antes, ni siquiera Mikage había logrado un brillo tan grande, y mucho menos a la primera como la chica que tenían frente suyo ahora.

-¿Cómo?—fue lo único que logro articular la castaña mientras la luz poco a poco empezaba a descender, dando por enterado a los 5 que ya no habían seres malignos en el templo.

-No lo sabemos, pero fue maravilloso—le respondió Kei-san todavía algo asombrada.

-Ni siquiera Mikage..—dijo en algo que pareció más un susurro Kurama.

-Nanami-chan, eres grandiosa—le dijo Mizuki mientras iba donde ella a abrazarla.

-Si,si lo es, pero no te pases estúpida serpiente, debe de estar muy débil—le hablaba Tomoe a Mizuki mientras lo alejaba de Nanami, le alteraba los nervios verlo tan cerca de la chica.—Has hecho un buen trabajo—dijo luego refiriéndose a ella.

-Todos lo hemos hecho—contesto para todos la castaña—gracias también a ti por dejarme venir—hablo ahora al peliplateado que la seguía viendo.

-Bueno es mejor que salgamos del lugar y les digamos a los monjes que ya todo está resuelto—dijo Kei-san y todos se encaminaban a la salida. Pero cuando iban en uno de los pasillos ya cercanos a la puerta lograron ver a dos seres mágicos, parecían dos niños con máscaras, los cuales iban donde ellos volando:

-Nos han rescatado de esos seres, ¡Muchas Gracias!—dijo enérgica la que parecía ser una niña.

-Sii, muchísimas gracias—siguió el que era el niño.

-No hay de qué, pero, ¿Quiénes son ustedes?—les pregunto Kei-san, en todo el tiempo que llevaba limpiando el templo no logro sentir la presencia de ninguno de esos dos espíritus.

-Nosotros somos los espíritus que acompañan a los monjes de este templo—menciono la niña—cuando los seres malvados atacaron no logramos salir debido a las ataduras que nos mantienen en el lugar—le dijo mientras enseñaba unas cadenas es su manos y pies.

-Los monjes iban tan asustados que ninguno nos liberó y fuimos capturados por esos mounstros, sirviéndoles como escudos y de entretenimiento—les decía el niño mostrándose asustado.

-¿Cómo esos idiotas pueden ser tan capaces de dejar a estos pobres espíritus dentro con todos esos seres malvados?—decía un sentimental Mizuki abrazándolos y llorando.

-Esos idiotas—dijo tomoe quejándose.

-Nanami puede liberarlo ¿No?—dijo Kurama mientras todos miraban a la futura diosa.

-¿Yo?—pregunto incrédula.

-Si, solo debes de hacer un talismán de liberación para cada uno de ellos, con su nombre—le respondió Kei-san.

-Bueno, lo hare—dijo la castaña decidida, se había enternecido al escuchar como habían dejado a esos pobres niños espíritus a su suerte.—Pero díganme sus nombres para que funcione—pidió a los dos niños.

-Soy Kotetsu—dijo el niño más animado.

-Y yo Onikiri—siguió la niña con la misma alegría que el otro.

-Bueno Kotetsu, Onikiri, son libres—dijo mientras lanzaba los talismanes y las cadenas de los niños se rompían.

-Gracias Diosa!—dijeron los niños mientras la abrazaban.

-¿Cómo saben que es una diosa?—Pregunto Kurama.

-No estábamos muy seguros al principio, pues su marca no se siente, pero algo en ella nos decía que lo era—le contesto Onikiri.

-Ah, hay están ustedes dos—dijo el jefe del templo quien al parecer había entrado cuando vio toda la luz que emanaba del templo.

-¿Cómo fue capaz de dejar a estos dos pobres espíritus a su suerte?—le reclamo Kei-san molesta.

-No sabes de que hablas sacerdotisa, te aconsejo que no te metas—le conteste el jefe en forma amenazante.

-Tienes razón, no deberías meterte—dijo Tomoe a Kei-san ganándose una mirada asombrada de Nanami—déjamelo a mí—siguió el zorro demonio tronando sus dedos mientras se acercaba al sacerdote—Nos los llevaremos si no te molesta—dijo verdaderamente siniestro dejando al jefe temblando y comenzó a caminar, pero se detuvo luego de un par de pasos—No espera, lo haremos aunque te moleste—dijo burlesco y ahora si siguió su camino, con los demás detrás suyo, incluyendo a los dos espíritus que iban rebozando de la alegría al saber que se irían con ellos.

No esperaron ni siquiera que amaneciera bien, se fueron después de haber completado la misión, despidiéndose de los monjes que les agradecían su valentía y pedían perdón por no ayudar.

En el camino a cada Kei-san termino profundamente dormida a solo unos pocos minutos de haber dejado el lugar, se veía que estaba en verdad cansada, al igual que Onikiri y Kotetsu, quienes también cayeron en los brazos de Morfeo de inmediato.

Poco después Mizuki, Kurama y Tomoe yacían dormidos, pues el carruaje hacia todo el trabajo, solo Nanami no lograba conciliar el sueño, pues estaba aún asombrada por lo que había pasado, ¿De dónde había salido tanto poder? Se preguntaba mientras iba viendo las estrellas, intentando dar respuesta a su pregunta. También pensó en lo que Tomoe hizo, ese tipo que para ella era un amargado total había defendido a esos dos espíritus; cada día la sorprendía más.

Iba perdida en sus pensamientos, razón por la que se sobresaltó cuando sintió que alguien ponía una manta caliente en sus hombros.

-Te vas a resfriar—le dijo el zorro mientras se sentaba a su lado.

-To-tomoe, pensé que dormías—dijo la chica saliendo de a poco de su asombro.

-No logro dormir en el carruaje, solo descansaba mi vista un poco—dijo el peliplateado.

-Yo tampoco logro dormir, lo que paso hoy fue asombroso, pero de igual forma muy extraño para mí—le confeso la chica.

-Lo imagino—dijo el—debe ser raro para ti cambiar tu vida de la noche a la mañana, antes eras una chica normal de preparatoria y ahora una heredera a Diosa que puede hacer cosas que nos deja asombrados hasta a nosotros— dijo y ella sintió que la entendía perfectamente.

-Es justo así—dijo ella—entiendo las razones por las que Mikage me escondió todo esto, pero a veces desearía haber crecido con ustedes y el conocimiento de estos poderes, para ser más útil al equipo.—volvió a confesarse ante el chico que tenía frente a ella, le daba la confianza de decirle ese tipo de cosas.

-Todo pasa por algo pequeña Nanami—dijo el mientras ella sentía como algo dentro de ella se removía, no era solo el hecho que le gustase, era algo diferente, era como si hubiese escuchado esas palabras antes.

-Solo espero dar el ancho—dijo ella y se recostó sobre el hombro de Tomoe, al principio con pena, pero cuando él la acomodo más y comenzó a acariciar su cabello pudo relajarse y poco a poco fue quedando dormida.

La escena de los dos era vista desde atrás por 3 pares de ojos, quienes solo se miraban entre sí, con una mezcla de alegría y duda, la primera porque sabían lo que la chica significaba para el zorro, y la segunda por el hecho de no saber qué pasaría con ellos cuando ella se diera cuenta de las cosas, no la creían capaz de odiarlo, pero si el zorro era consiente que ella sabía sobre el pecado que el llevaba en sus hombros, sabían que no dudaría en alejarse y alejarla, todo por su bien.

Llegaron al templo a eso de las 7 de la mañana, aunque todos iban despiertos desde mucho antes, Nanami solo durmió un par de horas, observando sonrojada que había dormido al lado de Tomoe, este solo hizo como si fuese lo más normal y le restó importancia con tal de no incomodarla.

-Bienvenidos a su nuevo Hogar—dijo Kei-san a Onikiri y Kotetsu mientras se adentraban en el templo.

-Qué lugar más hermoso—decía Onikiri mientras abrazaba al niño—al fin tendremos un templo lindo que cuidar—seguía feliz.

-Me ahogas Onikiri—decia el pequeño espíritu lanzándose fuera de los brazos de quien era como su hermana, logrando ganarse una sonrisa por parte de los demás.

-Es increíble como nuestro grupo va creciendo—decía una feliz Kei-san.

-Todo toma un aire diferente—contestaba Kurama.

-Chicos, preparare el desayuno, acompañame Tomoe—decia una animada serpiente mientras le pasaba un brazo por el cuello a su zorruno amigo.

-No molestes serpiente estúpida, mejor apresúrate y vamos—decía el mientras lo apartaba e iba a la cocina de Kei-san.

Nanami miraba todo sonriente, tenía una familia de nuevo.


	11. Las flores que nos unen capitulo 11

**Hoy mis queridos lectores, 2 caps un mismo día, como disculpa de mi ausencia :3 espero les agrade y pueda ver sus hermosos reviews.**

 **Asile-chan**

Tenía una semana difícil, un solo día de falta y tenía proyectos amontonándose por todos lados, Nanami parecía zombie para el viernes después de que fueron a ayudar a Kei-san con la purificación.

Al regresar había pensado en que comenzaría a tomar clases con los 3 chicos y Kei-san para aprender más sobre lo que una Diosa debe hacer: Kei-san le enseñaría sobre los talismanes y otras cuantas cosas que debía saber para hacer purificaciones, bendecir un lugar y proteger el templo. Mizuki sería el encargado de enseñarle modales, puesto a que como futura diosa en más de alguna oportunidad tendrá que tratar con otros dioses, y debía hacerlo todo perfectamente si quería evitar problemas. Kurama era su maestro de oratoria e historia, el chico sabía mucho sobre todo tipo de deidades al igual que su hermano, cosa que lo sorprendió un poco, puesto que se miraba bastante desinteresado por el estudio, pero a diferencia de lo que pensaba, logro ver que el chico era un 10 en todas las materias, sobresaliendo todavía más en historia y lenguaje. Por ultimo Tomoe le enseñaría un poco de defensa personal y ataques, pues en más de alguna ocasión los necesitaría, pelear contra espíritus no era tarea sencilla, pero ella como diosa debía de hacerlo.

Tenía uno o dos días por semana con cada uno de sus "Maestros" incluso Onikiri y Kotetsu quedaron en enseñarle unas cuantas cosas que aprendieron en el templo cuando tuviese tiempo. Pero la castaña no conto que el colegio la esperaría con un mar de trabajos, y aunque Kei-san le ofreció que tomara con calma su responsabilidad como diosa solo mientras terminaba todos sus trabajos de la escuela, ella decidió seguir según lo previsto, había dado su palabra y se lo había propuesto, no podía echarse atrás.

Sus maestros en casa habían sido bastante flexibles con ella al saber sobre todo lo que tenía que hacer en la preparatoria, bueno, casi todos, Tomoe sí que la lleno de trabajos, ejercicios y cansancio el jueves por la tarde, el día que a él le correspondía, y todavía le había ordenado que fuese viernes pues "su desempeño fue pobre" como si el supiera hacer las cosas bien después de 4 días durmiendo solo 2 horas diarias.

Se dirigía a la casa del tonto zorro aun arrastrando los pies, pero mensajeando también con Kitsune-san, ya lo había puesto al día con todo lo sucedido y sabia sobre sus clases como diosa también.

"Aca Nanami, voy a estudiar con el profesor ogro de nuevo" mando ella el mensaje que como siempre no tardó en ser respondido.

"Aca Kitsune-san, pensé que ayer eran tus clases con el" leyó el mensaje de su confidente y amigo.

"Aca Nanami, pues asi era pero el zorro-ogro me pidió venir hoy también porque según el ayer no di la talla" le escribió para contarle su situación.

"Lo siento por ti Nanami, parece que tendrás un viernes duro también, pero ¡Fuerza¡ no le des el gusto a nadie de derrotarle" la animaba, él siempre lograba que ella se sintiera mejor.

"Gracias Kitsune-san, tus palabras me levantan el ánimo, tienes razón le demostrare de que estoy hecha, para luego poder dormir ;)" le contesto la castaña ya mejor.

"Recuerda que puedes con esto y más, hablamos cuando termines" le contesto él y ella guardo el teléfono, pues ya estaba frente a la puerta de Tomoe.

-Pasa—dijo el zorro desde adentro luego que ella dio un par de toques.

-Buenas tardes Tomoe—dijo ella buscándolo por la sala, pero no lograba verlo.-¿Dónde estás?—pregunto.

-Por aquí—dijo y salió de la cocina con una canasta llena de postres que a la chica hacia que la boca se le deshiciera.

-Eso se ve deliciosos—dijo ella aun con la vista en los postres.

-No te emociones, te los ganaras si haces todo correctamente—le dijo el zorro mientras cerraba la cesta y con un gesto le indico que se dirigieran al patio trasero de su casa.

Al llegar el zorro dejo la canasta a un lado y comenzó a lanzar primeramente preguntas a Nanami sobre lo estudiado el día anterior, luego comenzaron la practica e intento que ella bloqueara sus ataques (Bastante suaves, pues reconocía que ella era una principiante), y termino con ella lanzado los ataques aprendidos a su persona, lucia bastante torpe al principio, pero aun así eran mejores que ayer.

-Puedes tomar tus postres, terminamos por hoy—dijo mientras se sentaba,-pero recuerda que dentro de poco alcanzaremos a los demás para la cena—le advirtió, el resto se había adelantado al restaurante de Mizuki, ellos dos habían quedado en ir luego que Nanami terminara el entrenamiento, así que se encontraban enteramente solos en el templo, pues hasta Onikiri y Kotetsu habían ido con ellos para conocer por fin el lugar.

-Lo sé—dijo ella con la boca llena de dulces mientras se sentaba a su lado—cocinas de maravilla—dijo mientras se saboreaba los labios.

-Come con más cuidado, tienes chocolate ahí—dijo el zorro a la chica que intentaba quitarse el chocolate, pero no lo conseguía.—TSK, no estas ni cerca—prosiguió mientras con el pulgar le quitaba el chocolate del rostro de la chica, la cual solo se sonrojo. El al verla así, siguió en la misma posición, sin saber porque, pero no quería cortar el momento.

De pronto comenzó a acercarse más a ella, queriendo rozas los labios rosas entreabiertos que la chica poseía. Quedaban pocos centímetros entre ellos, Nanami estaba hipnotizada por el chico que tenía delante de ella, así que tomando toda la valentía que poseía corto esos centímetros y beso al chico, logrando que este se sorprendiera, pero le correspondiera el beso igual.

Fue un beso que duro por minutos, pero sin dejar de ser cálido y tierno, para él era lo que soñaba desde hace mucho, ese sueño prohibido que estaba cumpliendo, para ella era un momento mágico donde el tiempo se había parado, había dado al fin su primer beso, y fue con la persona menos esperada, pero no por eso se arrepentía, por el contrario, fue la sorpresa más grata que le pudo dar la vida.

Cuando se separaron y la conciencia de ambos volvió, el peliplateado bajo la mirada, sabiendo que había cometido un acto imperdonable hacia ella.

"Diablos, me deje llevar, no pude resistir no acercarme y la incite a besarme, aun cuando se lo que más o menos siente, aun cuando la amo, esto no debió ser." Era lo que el zorro pensaba.

-Lo siento—dijo y ella lo miro sorprendida—no debería haberte besado, ni robado tu primer beso—ella no tenía que decírselo, sabía que era su primera vez besando, se lo había confesado, aunque fue por medio de Kitsune-san.

-¿Se notaba tanto?—pregunto ella.

-Si—mintió.

-De igual forma, no me has robado nada—dijo la chica y volteo un poco la cara, pues estaba aún más roja—yo quise que fueras t-tu—proseguía—porque me gustas Tomoe—se le declaro, y aunque él lo sabía de antemano, el que ella se lo dijera a Kitsune-san pero todavía con la duda de que si era o no un gustar o un simple sentimiento de momento, a que se lo declarara abiertamente eran cosas de intensidades diferente.

-Nanami yo..—intento hablar pero la chica lo cayo.

-No debes decir nada, no debes corresponderme tampoco, sé que soy una chiquilla a tu lado y no espero que me tomes en cuenta, pero debía decírtelo y aclarar que no me has…-hoy fue ella la que no pudo continuar, pues el zorro la abrazo, no podía creer que ella se menospreciara tanto pensando que él no la tomaría en cuenta, si supiera que era ella quien le quitaba el sueño, quien veía desde lejos y la persona que lo motivaba a seguir.

-Tonta, no eres un chiquilla para mí—le respondió el, se arrepentiría luego, de eso estaba seguro, pero no podía dejar que ella siguiera con esas falsas ideas.—eres una chica maravillosa, fuerte y soñadora, me gustas también—dijo y Nanami se separó un poco para verlo con sus ojos bien abiertos—pero lo nuestro no puede ser, tu eres una luz blanca y sin mancha, en cambio mi pasado está lleno de sangre, no podría permitir que estés a mi lado si puedo dañarte con los actos que alguna vez cometí, los dioses me tienen como alguien malvado y no los culpo, el único que me defendía de ellos era tu hermano Mikage, pero gracias a ellos solo se ganó más enemistades, incluso esas que lo llevaron a la muerte—el zorro detuvo su hablar, con la mirada gacha y los ojos llenos de lágrimas, con miedo de levantar la mirada y encontrarse con ella con el rostro contraído de enojo o dolor, si lo odiaba no la culpaba, él también se odiaba, pero de no culpar a que no le doliera eran cosas muy diferentes.

Ella al ver que él no proseguía le levanto el rostro, se sintió asombrada cuando le dijo que su hermano había muerto por unas enemistades que según el gano por su culpa, pero lo que más le sorprendió fue el dolor con el que lo dijo. Supo así que él se sentía culpable de la muerte de su hermano y que al parecer era un peso que le oprimía el corazón.

-Mirame Tomoe, Mikage luchaba por todos, por la igualdad sin ver el pasado de las personas, sino viendo su forma de ser en el presente, si el vio algo bueno en ti, es porque lo tienes, y el no murió por tu culpa, tu no lo llevaste a la muerte, tú y todos los demás le hicieron compañía y le ayudaron en vida, no debes martirizarte con algo que no hiciste—Le dijo mientras miraba decidida el rostro del chico quien se asombraba por sus palabras y dejaba caer un par de lágrimas a su vez, ella no lo odiaba y eso le había comenzado a quitar un enorme peso de encima, pero aún faltaba que le contara más sobre él, quería que conociera su pasado, para no seguirla engañando, para que no crea que es una buena persona cuando no es así, para que no amara a un desgraciado.

-Déjame contarte mi pasado, para que sepas quien soy de verdad y te libre de querer a quien no se lo merece—le dijo él.

-Bien, te escuchare, pero si después de todo, decido quedarme, no me podrás alejar—le contesto ella, lista para escuchar lo que el zorro le dijera.

-No te quedaran ganas de quedarte, pero acepto, y quiero que sepas que si me odias o no quieres volver a verme no te culpare nunca—dijo él levantándose y le tendió la mano para que se parara—iremos a dentro, el clima esta frio y podrás resfriarte—dijo y ella asintió y lo siguió adentro de su casa para oír de una buena vez el pasado que tanto lo atormentaba.


	12. Las flores que nos unen capitulo 12

**Capítulo 12**

 **Lectores de mi corazón, espero que les sea grato este cap, donde se muestra la primera parte del pasado de Tomoe.**

 **Besos**

 **Asile-chan.**

Estaban adentrados en la casa, la hora de la verdad había llegado, Tomoe se decidió por contarle todo a Nanami esa misma noche, intentando que la chica a la que le fue tomando cariño que posteriormente se convirtió en amor, cuando se hacía pasar por Kitsune-san y cuando también empezó a tratar con ella como el conserje malhumorado del colegio donde ella estudiaba, se desengañara y viera la horrible persona que él era; mientras pedía al cielo que no lo odiara, al menos no tanto, el rechazo de la chica era lo que más temía, pero no era capaz de seguirle ocultando la verdad más tiempo.

-Ya le hable a Mizuki para avisar que no iremos—dijo el peliplateado frente a ella, se le había hecho raro que el chico no hiciera ninguna de sus rabietas por retener a la chica a la que la tonta serpiente miraba como una hermana, pero al parecer el tono de su voz le hizo darse cuenta aun del otro lado de la línea él porque no irían, haciendo que Mizuki incluso sonara tranquilo y comprensivo.

-Bien Tomoe, te escucho—dijo la castaña dándole la pauta para comenzar.

-Veras, aunque somos seres mágicos vivimos con la misma cantidad de años que un humano, tal vez un poco más pero la diferencia no es mucha—empezó el zorro, quería dejar ese punto claro para no confundirla posteriormente—así que lo que te contare comenzó hace veinte años, cuando la pelea por el poder entre deidades estaba entrando en auge.

FLASHBACK

* 20 años atrás*

Todo era caos, sus inocente ojitos violetas no miraban más que cenizas, fuego y destrucción emanar de su hogar, en la mañana había despertado como cualquier otro día, viendo a sus padres dándole una cálida sonrisa; desayunó, jugo en el jardín, cuido de las plantas junto a su madre, desde pequeño desarrollo un amor por la jardinería, luego se fue a bañar mientras ella cocinaba y su padre estaba sentado en la sala de estar leyendo otros libros mágicos que poseía en su interminable colección, él era uno de los hombres más importantes entre las deidades, porque era como un árbitro entre los dos bandos existentes, o así le explico su madre una vez que le pregunto porque su papa siempre leía tanto. Bajo luego del baño y compartió la que sin saberlo fue la última comida con sus padres. Ya llegada la tarde se decidió a subir a jugar un rato con sus juguetes, pero un ruido seco lo obligo a bajar, encontrándose con la puerta de su hogar tumbada y con la horrible escena de los cuerpos de sus padres en el suelo, con un mar de sangre a sus alrededor; el corrió sin ser visto por nadie, asustado se encerró en su habitación, pero comenzó sentir un humo abrazador llegar hasta el, obligándolo a salir, viendo como dos espíritus, uno con vestimentas color rojizo y otro con vestimentas azules salían volando en un carruaje lejos de la escena, percatándose de la presencia del niño que los observaba, pero sin tomarle importancia debido a las prisas.

Tomoe no sabía qué hacer, era un pequeño y no entendía muy bien todo aquello. No fue hasta que un vecino llego a su auxilio, sacándolo de ese horrible lugar en el que se había convertido su hogar.

Le explicaron luego que sus padres estaban muertos y que no podría volver a verlos, esa noche lloro y durmió en casa de sus vecinos, pero a la mañana siguiente se lo llevaron a un orfanato, lejos de su antigua casa. Ahí el pequeño de 4 años llego tímidamente, todavía traumado por lo que había vivido, pero el lugar en vez de ayudarlo lo lastimo más; los niños lo trataban mal, le decían que era hijo de un traidor, de alguien que se vendió por unos cuantos billetes y que no merecía vivir. Pero los maltratos iban más allá que las palabras duras, solían golpearlo cuando los adultos no miraban, amenazándole con golpearle más si se quejaba, también tiraban la poca ropa que rescataron de su casa por el retrete o arriba de los árboles, usaban también sus poderes demoniacos para hacerle malas bromas, en especial uno de los chicos mayores, uno regordete que lo atormentaba mostrándole ilusiones con el reflejo de sus padres, pero deformados, las cuales saco de una foto que el pequeño zorro llevo consigo.

Vivió con todo ese maltrato por un poco más de un año, sin defenderse, volviéndose un retraído, dejando que hicieran con él lo que querían, pensando incluso que estaría mejor quemado que viviendo ese infierno diario. Pero de repente, en una de sus interminables golpizas, apareció un niño de largo cabello de un tono rojizo oscuro y dos cuernos a cada lado de la cabeza, sus ojos eran amarillos y tenían bordes negros. Parecía de la misma edad que Tomoe, por lo que al verlo, uno de los abusadores mayores se acercó a él intentando intimidarlo, pero no conto con que el pequeño pelirrojo lo mandara lejos con un solo golpe de su mano, ganándose que los demás chicos que abusaban de Tomoe fueran tras él, derrotándolos uno a uno, con la facilidad con la que tiraría a personas de papel. Al finalizar se dirigió al peliplateado que miraba la escena sorprendido y asustado, pensando que el seria el siguiente.

-Tu nombre—le dijo el fuerte niño pero Tomoe por la confusión y el maltrato sufrido no pronunciaba palabra alguna—No te hare nada, ya dime cómo te llamas—decía el niño agachándose, viéndolo con sus grandes ojos.

-Tomoe—respondió todavía desconfiado.

-Bien, soy Akura-ou,-le decía mientras le tendía la mano para levantarlo del suelo—No debes preocuparte por esos tontos, estoy seguro que no volverán a molestarte—menciono para ver si así el pequeño ojos violeta se calmaba un poco.

-Lo hacen todos en este lugar, no solo ellos—dijo cabizbajo el zorro, luchando porque sus lágrimas no salieran.

-Entonces quédate a mi lado y aprende a defenderte—Le contesto Akura-ou y el pequeño zorro lo vio incrédulo, todos lo evitaban o lo trataban mal desde que llego, pero ahora un niño le decía que se quedara con él.

-Me odian por ser hijo de un traidor, tú también lo harás—menciono Tomoe, con amargura en su voz.

-Yo también soy hijo de malas personas—le contesto el pequeño pelirrojo mientras le ponía una mano en el hombro—es otra razón más para apoyarnos—le decía mientras le dedicaba una sonrisa, que, después de salir de su asombro el joven zorro devolvió.

Sin saberlo, ese día comenzó una fuerte amistad, que los convirtió en hermanos con el pasar del tiempo. Como lo prometió, los demás dejaron de molestar a Tomoe, pues no era sorpresa la fuerza y maldad que el pequeño Akura-ou emanaba, también aprendió a defenderse con su ayuda, mediante días de duro entrenamiento.

Pasaron dos años más en el orfanato, hasta que a los seis años se escaparon de ese lugar, quemándolo a su paso, ese fue el primer lugar que Akura-ou incinero, bajo la mirada asustada de Tomoe al rememorar el día que su casa se quemó, pero su hermano lo animo diciendo que era algo que tenían que hacer, para borrar el duro año de maltratos que el joven zorro paso.

Tomoe también aprendió a invocar y manejar su fuego azul y las otras habilidades que junto a Akura-ou descubrió, lo elogiaba por sus grandes habilidades, diciendo que era incluso mejor demonio que él, cosa que para Tomoe era difícil de creer, pues su hermano poseía una habilidad nata.

Ya al llegar a los ocho años eran conocidos por muchos lugares debido a sus sanguíneas y violentas matanzas y saqueos, Tomoe nunca mataba a nadie que consideraba inocente, a diferencia de su hermano que terminaba con todos a su paso, sin importarle nada, el zorro solo acababa a los inmundos espíritus que se reunían en los bares de mala muerte, iban desde ladrones hasta asesinos a sueldo, violadores y traficantes de personas, gente que el peliplateado consideraba la peor escoria.

Habían reunido ya una enorme cantidad de dinero por sus múltiples ataques, dándose una vida llena de lujos, aunque a costo de sangre y robos principalmente a los demonios más acaudalados de las zonas que visitaban, los cuales, todos sin exceptuar uno habían logrado su fortuna mediante tratos sucios y jugarretas de mala muerte.

A Akura-ou no le importaba robar a gente buena o mala, pero por petición de Tomoe, quien a pesar de todo seguía mostrando tener compasión, aunque luchara por ocultarla de él, intentaba despojar solo a la gente mala y no atacar a los inocentes, pero en gran parte de las ocasiones su sed de sangre lo cegaba y destruía aldeas enteras.

Las deidades y los demonios les temían, los aborrecían e intentaban acabar con ellos, sin éxito alguno. Cuando llegaron a los dieciséis años no había ser mágico que no conociera sus nombres, eran nombrados como Los Dioses de los Dioses, pues no había un solo dios que lograra derrotarlos, si, ellos eran lo más poderoso, ambos para ese entonces tenían una fuerza igual, sin ser más o menos que el otro, lo único que los distinguía era la compasión que muy a su pesar uno todavía poseía y que el otro jamás había tenido.

Pero al estar en la edad de las pasiones, algo sucedió, un hecho que cambio su vida y que les hizo ver una diferencia entre ellos que no habían notado antes.


	13. Las flores que nos unen capitulo 13

**Bueno chicos, esta es la segunda parte de la historia de Tomoe, me quedo bastante larga, asi que la subiré en tres capítulos :3**

 **Espero sea de su agrado.**

 **¿Comentario? ¿Criticas?¿Felicitaciones? Manden reviews linduras.**

 **Besos**

 **Asile-chan**

-Akora-ou—gritaba una mujer demonio de cabellos negros mientras se abalanzaba sobre el susodicho—te extrañe muchísimo, tenía tantos años sin verte—proseguía y el pelirrojo se mostraba algo confundido.

-Yukiji—dijo como un susurro sin creérselo.

-Sí, soy yo, sabía que reconocerías a tu vieja amiga—decía la chica mientras se separaba un poco de él, dejando ver a Tomoe las facciones de esta, era de tez blanca y ojos cafes, el cual llevaba largo, hasta debajo de la cintura, poseía labios gruesos y se miraba bastante bella. Le sorprendía un poco que su hermano no la haya mencionado nunca, pues ellos sabían cada detalle de la vida del otro.

-Yukiji es un gusto verte—dijo Akura-ou ahora más emocionado—desde que fui a parar al orfanato no supe más de ti—le hablaba mientras la tomaba por los hombros, sonriéndole, cosa verdaderamente extraña para el zorro, pues era una sonrisa verdadera, de esas que solo él pensaba haber visto, sin aires de maldad o burla.

-Fue difícil seguirte la pista luego que tus padres murieran y te fueras, pero tú nombre y el de tu acompañante Tomoe es demasiado popular como para ser ignorado—mencionaba la chica mientras le daba una rápida mirada al peliplateado.

-Admito que nos hemos hecho de bastante fama—dijo Akora-uo mientras abrazaba fraternalmente al zorro—pero cuéntanos, ¿Qué ha sido de ti?—prosiguió dándole la pauta a la chica para hablar.

-No hay mucho que contar—inicio Yukiji—mi padres murieron hace mucho y quede a cargo de mis tíos, quienes hace poco terminaron en la cárcel, ya sabes por sus sucios estilos de vida, y me encuentro actualmente en la calle—decía la chica mientras Akora-ou la miraba atento—pero al menos así tuve tiempo para buscarte—menciono con un deje de nostalgia.

-Puedes quedarte con nosotros—dijo el pelirrojo ganándose una mirada de asombro por parte de Tomoe, pero supo disimularla lo suficiente como para no incomodar a la chica.

-¿En serio?—pregunto ella con los ojos brillantes.

-Si, sería un placer tener una chica en el grupo ¿No es así, Tomoe?—pregunto el chico a su hermano.

-Claro—se limitó a contestar este, si ella era de fiar para Akora-ou él no tenía problema con que ella se quedara.

-Gracias a ambos, no se arrepentirán—dijo Yukiji mientras les echaba un brazo a cada uno, contenta.

La chica comenzó así a viajar junto a los dos seres más temibles y poderosos que podían existir, pero ella no mostraba miedo hacia ninguno, tal vez porque presentía que no la lastimarían, y porque, por su gran astucia les había demostrado en más de una ocasión que no era una chiquilla a quien debían proteger o que podrían lastimar fácilmente, era un apoyo y no una carga para ellos.

Los rumores sobre la valerosa mujer demonio que ahora se juntaba con ese sangriento dúo no tardaron en esparcirse, y estos aumentaron cuando los sobrevivientes de las ciudades que estos atacaban miraban como Akora-ou, el demonio sin corazón ni razón, se llegaba incluso a mostrarse afectivo con ella, porque si, el pelirrojo vivía enamorado de su vieja amiga de infancia, esa que compartió los 4 primeros años de su vida, y al parecer la chica correspondía a los sentimientos de ese ser sanguinario.

Para Tomoe ver a Akora-ou en ese estado, comportándose románticamente (a su modo) era algo sin duda extraño, pero se acostumbró rápido al ver que su hermano era feliz así; con la vida que llevaban a ellos les parecía imposible llegar a sentir o a recibir el amor de alguien, solo se tenían a ambos con su fuerte amor fraternal, pero estaban conscientes que era el único que recibirían en su vida, pues a su forma de ver, no habían mujeres capaces de amar ni ser amadas por seres como ellos, poderosos, pero con una vida manchada de color carmesí, por donde quiera que la mirasen. Pero de repente aparece una capaz de amar a la única persona a la cual él apreciaba y eso lo hizo sentirse alegre por ambos.

Pero las pasiones de la juventud resultan duras, en pocos meses el peliplateado comenzó a notar el cambio del pelirrojo, quien ahora parecía no actuar a su voluntad, sino a la voluntad de Yukiji, logro ver las dos caras que poseía la chica, la decidida, sangrienta y fiel que tenía con Akora-ou y la manipuladora y egoísta que adoptaba al creer encontrarse sola. Pero no contaba con que Tomoe siempre la observaba, pues había algo que no le cuadraba de ella; intento hablarlo con su hermano en un par de ocasiones, cuando ella salía con la excusa de tener que comprar cosas de mujeres y que por tal razón prefería ir sola, pero solo lograba que el pelirrojo le dijera que todo estaba en su imaginación o que eran celos al sentir que intervenía en su hermandad; no importaba de qué forma se lo pusiera, para el chico enamorado eran puras excusas.

El peliplateado había decidido que era mejor dejarlo así por el momento, darle el beneficio de la duda y no meterse más, pero cuando su inseparable hermano les conto sobre su siguiente plan, no pudo evitar volver a sacar el tema a flote:

-Repítelo de nuevo, que creo que no escuche bien lo que dijiste—decía un asombrado Tomoe.

-Pues, que robaremos el poder de la Heredera de la tierra, se sabe que su hermano, la Deidad es bastante poderosa, y aunque pudiésemos contra él, Yukiji piensa que es mejor el de la pequeña, pues su poder es más joven y será más fácil manipularlo—le explicaba Akora-ou a su hermano.

-Habíamos quedado en que no intentaríamos ninguna de esas estupideces—menciono lo más calmado que pudo el chico.-¿Por qué convertirse en una de esas deidades a las que nunca les importo nuestro sufrimiento?—decía con resentimiento en su voz.

-Ese no es el punto, solo imagínate el poder que tendríamos—decía intentando convencer a peliplateado—además, hay otra cosa que debo mencionarte—dijo y su inseparable hermano presto más atención—pensaba que esto era una locura también cuando Yukiji me lo dijo semanas atrás, pero lo estuve meditando y no es una mala idea, además ninguno de nosotros se convertirá en deidad—finalizo.

-Entonces..—dijo el zorro esperando una explicación.

-Sera ella—soltó y el otro ahora si estaba confundido y asombrado—recuerdo que ha querido ser una desde niña, todavía no sabe que he aceptado el plan, puesto que cuando me lo dijo me negué al instante, pero supe el mismo día que nos conocimos que seguía queriendo ser una diosa, así que mi plan es robarlo, y luego dárselo de regalo, para que cumpla su sueño, para que tengamos el poder divino de nuestro lado; y pues para…-se cayó de repente sin saber cómo continuar.

-Dime lo último de una vez—le incito a seguir el desesperado demonio-zorro.

-Para pedirle que sea mi esposa—dijo de una y Tomoe casi se va de espaldas, a pesar de mostrarse tan enamorado no sabía que estaba dispuesto a llegar tan lejos por esa demonio—sabrás que le puedo dar todas las joyas del mundo, así que un anillo para algo tan importante me parece poco, pero imagínate pedírselo con el poder de la deidad en mis manos, eso sería lo mejor—continuaba imaginándose el momento en que se lo pediría y ella correría hacia el a abrazarlo y a decirle lo feliz que le hacia su propuesta.

-Aun no me convence tu estúpido plan—soltó con desdén Tomoe.

-Por favor hermano, sé que ella no es de tu agrado del todo, pero ayúdame, hazlo por nuestra hermandad—dijo dándole en el punto justo donde sabía que Tomoe accedería.

-Deberías conocerla mejor antes, apenas llevan unos meses desde su reencuentro—dijo en un vano intento de hacerlo cambiar de opinión. Todavía hay algo en ella que no me cuadra, ¿Por qué te busco justo cuando quedo en ruinas su vida y no antes? Si dice que nuestros nombres son tan renombrados, podía haber aparecido mucha antes.

-No, la conozco lo suficiente como para saber que quiero pasar el resto de mi vida con ella, además de marcarla quiero darle lo que una Diosa se merece en su boda y su vida—decía decidido—Y por favor no hables así de ella, tendrá sus razones para haber esperado hasta ahora, no me pongas entre las dos únicas personas que me importan en mi vida—pidió y el zorro no fue capaz de negarse más.

-Bien, acepto—se limitó a decir y el pelirrojo el agradeció mientras le rodeaba el cuello con un brazo.

Esa misma tarde planearon todo y dentro de una semana lo llevarían a cabo, cuando Yukiji se fuese a sus salidas mensuales sola.

Cuando llego por fin el día, esperaron a que la chica se fuese y se dirigieron al mundo humano, era de noche en ese lugar, por lo que fue más fácil no toparse a ninguna persona. Se dirigieron al templo de Mikage, la Deidad de la Tierra, y utilizando sus habilidades burlaron la seguridad sin causar ningún daño para no ser descubiertos, querían hacerlo todo discretamente y una pelea no ayudaría a su fin.

-Ahora tendrás que ir solo como lo planeamos mientras yo detengo las barreras y espero a no encontrarme a ningún espíritu al que matar—le decía Akora-ou a Tomoe, el cual tendría que encargarse de quitarle el poder a la chiquilla.

El zorro entro directo a la ventana del cuarto de la pequeña, guiándose por su olor, discretamente vio que para su alivio solo ella se encontraba en el lugar, la niña con el cabello café y unos expresivos ojos grandes del mismo color se despertó al sentir la presencia del chico, tenía apenas 7 años y al sentir como se despertaba el zorro temió ante la idea de tener que dañarla si ella empezaba a gritar o llorar. Pero sorpresa fue grande cuando la pequeña le sonrió todavía soñolienta, al Demonio sin corazón sintió que algo se le removía dentro cuando vio su sonrisa, todos le temían exceptuando a su hermano y Yukiji, por eso al ver que esa débil heredera a Deidad humana le daba ese cálido gesto lo hizo retroceder un poco, ahora él era quien se sentía extraño.

-Duerme, pequeña—fue lo único que alcanzo a decir y la niña vencida por el sueño se recostó de nuevo y cerro sus ojos para volver a caer en los brazos de Morfeo.

El no supo hacer nada más que observarla, olvidándose incluso del porque estaba en el lugar. Tan ido estaba que no se dio cuenta cuando Mikage entro en la habitación, sobresaltándole cuando le hablo:

-No me imaginaba tener a él gran demonio Tomoe visitando a mi pequeña hermana—dijo y el zorro se puso en defensa.—No vengo a atacarte, no presentas un peligro para ninguno de los dos—finalizo.

-Sabes que puedo aniquilarlos si lo quiero—dijo el zorro socarronamente.

-Pero no quieres—le contesto simplemente el de anteojos, sabía por lo que decían de la Deidad que era un hombre bastante sabio, pero no se imaginaba que lograría ver a través de él.

-No estés tan seguro, vengo por su poder y no tengo animo de provocar masacres, pero no deberías provocarme—contesto en modo de amenaza.

-Bien, puedes tomarlo—dijo señalando a la niña, cosa que dejo perplejo al zorro, pues pensó que le pondría resistencia hasta la muerte—pero solo si es lo que en verdad deseas y no te arrepientes luego—seguía mientras se encamino a la puerta—Ah, y dile a tu hermano que no siga gastando su poder, se debilitara a ese ritmo- finalizo y salió de la habitación, dejando a Tomoe confundido, sabia de sus planes y de que no se encontraba solo, pero no por eso vio ni una pizca de miedo en los ojos del hombre; otro hubiese llorado y suplicado piedad al encontrarse rodeado de los dos seres más poderosos y malvados de la historia.

Volvió a ver a la niña y después de meditarlo bien hizo algo que nunca pensó hacer, se alejó del cuarto y de la pequeña, llegando a encontrarse con Akura-ou, quien al ver la expresión que traía supo que algo iba mal.

-No lo tienes, ¿Verdad?—dijo el pelirrojo viendo a su hermano aun en la entrada del templo.

-No, las cosas no salieron como esperaba, yo, no pude hacerlo—dijo mientras apretaba sus puños, había sido débil, como cuando lo era de pequeño,-Lo siento—siguió, sabiendo que se ganaría una pelea con su hermano por su debilidad, pero la tenía bien merecida, y la prefería antes de quitarle el poder a la pequeña, pues estaba seguro de arrepentirse el resto de sus días si lo hacía, de la misma forma que se arrepentía por los inocentes que no pudo salvar de la ira de Akura-ou.

-El idiota fui yo, no te disculpes—dijo el demonio mientras ponía una mano en el hombro de su hermano—tu siempre has sido más compasivo que yo, pero acepto que me deje llevar esta vez, no pensé bien las cosas—decía—tal vez mi amor por Yukiji si me ciega a veces—admitió—pues estuve a punto de obligarte mediante chantajes a hacer algo a lo que te opusiste rotundamente solo por complacerla—finalizo y el zorro le dio una mirada de agradecimiento por comprenderlo.

Se dirigieron de nuevo al mundo de los demonios y ahí Akura-ou le dijo a Tomoe que fuese por un poco de sake para olvidar el mal trago, que el esperaría a Yukiji y luego lo alcanzarían. Así lo hizo el peliplateado y fue a la taberna privada que ellos poseían por un par de botellas, tomó para intentar olvidar las raras emociones que sintió con la pequeña heredera y la Deidad, pero luego de un buen rato decidió salir en busca de su hermano, quien no se había dignado en aparecer.

Lo que vio lo dejo sin aliento, Yukiji mataba a su hermano con un arma bendita justo en el momento en que los vislumbro a ambos, Akura-ou de espaldas con expresión dolida y a ella clavándole el arma haciendo que el cambiase su expresión por una de asombro un cayera al suelo.


	14. Las flores que nos unen capitulo 14

**La tercera parte esta lista! A disfrutar hermosas criaturitas. No lo subí en una sola parte porque sería muyyy larguísimo pero no los quería hacer sufrir al esperar mucho.**

 **Asile-chan**

Se dirigió rápidamente donde se encontraban, confundido, sin saber que pensar o cómo actuar. Primero tomo a Akura-ou quien al verlo le sonrió tristemente.

-Tenías razón, no era una buena mujer—dijo bajo—vive diferente, no sigas sembrando maldad sin mí—fueron sus últimas palabras antes de morir. El abrazo el cadáver de quien fue su familia, quien lo rescato de niño de todo el maltrato y ahora yacía muerto a manos de quien decía amarlo.

Su dolor era incomparable, sentía que le habían arrebatado lo único que tenía en vida, así que dejando el cuerpo de su hermano, se levantó y encaro a la mujer causante de todos sus males:

-Maldita, ¿Por qué lo has hecho?—decía mientras le lanzaba ataques a diestra y siniestras.

-Porque no logro conseguir lo que yo quería—dijo sin culpa, mientras esquivaba cada ataque.—Solo necesitaba que el pobre diablo me consiguiera el poder de la deidad de la tierra, y ni siquiera para eso me sirvió—decía y a Tomoe le hervía la sangre al oír aquello—La muerte era lo único que alguien como el merecía—finalizo y el zorro exploto, dejándose gobernar por la ira y lanzando ataques que ahora la chica con costo esquivaba, tocó el punto más vulnerable de Tomoe, pero eso en vez de desarmarlo solo logro que su deseo de venganza fuera más fuerte, haciéndolo más rápido , capaz de tomar a la chica y acabar con ella de manera sangrienta, quemándole la cara con sus llamas azules, llevándosela cargada hasta una oscura parte de un bosque cercano conocido por tener a demonios caídos, de esos que no son capaces de vivir en sociedad y que eran conocidos como caníbales. La dejo en medio de un buen grupo de ellos, mientras oía los gritas y suplicas de Yukiji, quien se encontraba demasiado débil como para lugar contra ellos, pero eso al peliplateado ni lo inmuto, había perdido sus últimos rastros de compasión por esa mujer al ver como mataba a quien lo había rescatado cuando era un niño indefenso.

Se fue del lugar cuando oyó que ella dejaba de quejarse, dando por entendido su muerte. Pero entonces se dio cuenta de que no tenía donde regresar, cumpliría el último deseo de su hermano, viviría diferente, al menos podría hacer eso por él, pero, ¿Cómo? No tenía nada ni a nadie.

Vago por todo el mundo demoniaco, hasta que en un acto desesperado, llego al mundo humano para luego ir a entregarse a las deidades, ya nada tenía sentido sin Akura-ou, podría pagar por sus años de muerte o si tenía suerte lo matarían ellos mismos y así podría dejar de sentir ese vacío interminable por perder a quien suponía su única razón de vida, desde el momento en que , con solo 4 años se hicieron amigos.

Listo para entregarse a las deidades se topó con Mikage, quien con solo verlo supo que algo andaba mal, y que, descubrió que era cuando no sintió cerca la presencia de su pelirrojo hermano, aquello solo podía significar una cosa…

-Siento mucho por tu perdida—dijo la Deidad y Tomoe lo miro con sorpresa en sus cansados ojos violeta.

-Todos se alegran de la noticia—dijo con sarcasmo el zorro, quien había visto como todo mundo celebraba la muerte de quien para él era su familia.

-No soy todos—contesto sencillamente, era cierto ese hombre no era como las otras deidades—Sé que era tu hermano aunque no compartieran la misma sangre.—proseguía—Pero, dime ¿Qué haces en este mundo?—le pregunto.

-Voy a entregarme a las deidades—dijo, no tenía razón para mentirle, siempre se daría cuenta en el momento en que las Deidades anunciaran que tenían en su poder al temible Demonio-zorro que durante años les había robado el sueño.

-Mmm ya veo—dijo y cayó por unos segundos—entiendo tu mentalidad al hacerlo, pero con morir nada solucionaras, ni con estar encerrado, ¿Por qué no mejor vienes conmigo a mi templo?—menciono Mikage haciendo que el joven procesara dos veces lo dicho; le estaba ofreciendo hogar a quien intento lastimar a su hermana pequeña.

-Sabes el tipo de ser despreciable que soy, podría matarte y aun así me invitar a convivir con los tuyos—dijo el Zorro como queriéndolo hacer entrar en razón—

-Si podrías, pero no quieres, si no, lo hubieses hecho aquella noche—argumento en su defensa el de anteojos, tenía puntos muy fuertes para ofrecerle su hogar a esa alma que vagaba desamparada.

-No tengo porque aceptar la compasión de nadie—dijo ahora mostrándose superior, aunque en su estado no salió muy bien que digamos.

-No es solo compasión, además, aunque no tienes porque, quieres aceptarla, o me equivoco—contraataco y antes de que el zorro tuviera tiempo de decir algo mas o se diera cuenta siquiera Mikage le plantó un beso en los labios, lo cual lo dejo sin duda desconcertado.

-Idiota! ¿Por qué hiciste eso?—decía un molesto zorro mientras se limpiaba la boca repetidas veces.

-Porque quería que cambiaras esa cara de zombie tuya, además que ahora eres mi familiar—dijo en tono tranquilo como si fuese lo más normal del mundo.

-¿Pero qué car..?— Tomoe no logro terminar pues Mikage lo halaba hacia el templo mientras hablaba y hablaba.

-Es mejor que estar en prisión, y no te preocupes, yo me encargare de decirles a las deidades mi decisión—dijo y a Tomoe ya no le quedo de otra más que aceptar, como familiar de la Deidad de la tierra ahora Mikage tenía el poder de la palabra, lo que hacía que el gran y poderosos Demonio-zorro le obedeciera en todo.

Cuando llego a casa se topó con la sacerdotisa Kei-san, quien al principio hizo amago de que sería una terrible idea tenerlo, pero de a poco Mikage la convenció y a pesar de que la relación con el de ojos violeta comenzó con el pie izquierdo, entre sus insultos y bromas pesadas terminaron siendo buenos amigos.

Mikage tal como lo prometió hablo con las deidades, todas al principio en contra, pero él supo ganarse la aprobación de las necesarias para que lo dejasen quedarse con Tomoe, ganó sin duda más críticas y enemistades al tener a semejante ejemplar como Familiar; pero a la Deidad poco le importaba.

Con la pequeña heredera nunca trato, pues se enteró que poco después de que él intentase robarse su poder, cosa que Mikage borro de los pensamientos de su hermanita junto a todo conocimiento que ella poseía sobre el mundo mágico; había habido un ataque verdaderamente fuerte, en el que decidió que lo mejor sería ocultarla, llevándosela a vivir a la ciudad con él, quien dividía su tiempo entre ella y su responsabilidad, y le decía a la pequeña que "iba a trabajar" cuando iba a verlos al templo.

En el transcurso de los años fueron integrándose más miembros al templo, primero, a tan solo un año de su llegada, entro Mizuki, un Demonio-serpiente que era familiar de una buena amiga de Mikage, la cual había muerto. Al tercer año de estar con Mikage, Kurama se unio también, él era un tengu, el cual pertenecía a una importante familia de la realeza de su raza, huyo de casa para poder vivir como quería y no atado a normas sociales como toda la vida se le obligo.

Fueron en total 8 años los que Tomoe convivio con Mikage, peleando mano a mano con él y el resto del grupo, al principio se le hacía raro estar del lado de los buenos, pero termino acostumbrándose y hasta disfrutándolo. Miraba a Nanami de lejos, junto a kei-san, el cómo conserje y ella como maestra sustituta y antes de eso, escondida en el colegio, el director era amigo de Mikage y no veía problema en tener a la pelinegra y al peliplateado vigilando a la pequeña heredera.

Pero nada dura para siempre, pues Mikage termino falleciendo a manos de una terrible enfermedad que no se trató, era una plaga negra que lo comía desde adentro, está la adquirió en una misión en la parte más peligrosa del mundo de los demonios, pero como al regresar, hubo un ataque dirigido especialmente hacia Tomoe, el en vez de tomar reposo y curarse, paso todo su tiempo intentando hallar quien había ocasionado ese ataque a su familiar, descarto a todas las deidades de a poco y a la gran mayoría de demonios, pero nunca hallo una respuesta definitiva. Solamente el sabia de su enfermedad, no le comento a nadie, se dieron cuenta hasta que ya era muy tarde, cuando desfalleció frente a sus ojos, para ser llevado a un hospital que atendía tanto seres mágicos como humanos en el mundo humano y hay murió luego de despedirse de Nanami quien ahora tenía 15 años, ninguno se presentó al funeral o estuvo con él en el mismo tiempo que su hermana, para no exponerla al mundo mágico que Mikage borro de su mente. Kei-san solo lloro frente a su tumba ese día y los meses siguiente, entro en depresión luego de eso, Mizuki y Kurama también estaban en duelo y el templo se volvía desolado y oscuro, Tomoe por su parte sintió que de nuevo se le arrebataba a su familia, quería acabar con su existencia de una maldita vez, se sentía culpable por la muerte de su amigo. Unas horas luego del funeral de Mikage boto unas cajas que estaban en su mesa, intentando descargar sus frustraciones, pero de una de ellas cayo un teléfono celular; y ahí lo recordó, Mikage se lo dio hace mucho tiempo atrás, alegando que en el momento que le pasara algo él tenía que velar por Nanami, pero para no dar a conocer quién era inventarían un seudónimo; " kitsune-san" decidió llamarse Tomoe, por el amor de la pequeña heredera a los Kitsune y por su condición como zorro-demonio. Busco su número en el teléfono, era el único que estaba registrado, y comenzó a escribir el mensaje de texto:

"Aca Kitsune-san, Nanami, soy un amigo de tu hermano, él me dijo que ya te había hablado de mí, solo quiero que sepas que estoy contigo aunque no te tenga cerca y que seré tu apoyo incondicional" escribió después de cinco intentos fallidos sobre que decirle.

Tuvo unos minutos de espera antes que la chica le contestara, y en ese tiempo su cabeza formulaba muchas dudas: ¿ Y si no responde? ¿Y si piensa que es mentira? ¿Y si perdió el celular? Tenía muchas interrogantes dentro, pero luego de esos largos minutos por fin obtuvo respuesta.

"Aca Nanami-chan hola, no estaba segura si lo que decía mi hermano seria cierto o no pero no sabes la alegría que me da al leer tu mensaje"

Cuando vio su respuesta todas las dudas se fueron y se reemplazaron por una cálida sensación en su pecho. Ese día comenzaron una amistad muy fuerte a pesar de que era solo a través de textos.

En el colegio mientras la vigilaba solo, pues kei-san aun seguía deprimida, Tomoe observaba su tristeza aunque la disimulara muy bien, quería acercarse a ella pero no sabía de qué manera, la oportunidad se le dio cuando meses después de la muerte de Mikage, ella en un acto justiciero termino rompiendo una ventana en el colegio, uso la oportunidad para "castigarla" y hacerla su ayudante. Aunque no le podía decir la verdad, tenerla cerca lo hacía sentirse contrariado, pero egoístamente bien.

FIN DEL FLASHBACK

-Y lo que sigue luego, tú ya lo conoces, esa es la historia, yo soy el culpable de que Mikage muriera, si tan solo no hubiese ido con él 8 años atrás o si hubiese convencido a Akura-ou de no venir por tu poder, todo sería diferente—Dijo Tomoe sintiéndose débil , ¡Le había confesado verdades grandísimas! Cosas de su pasado que solo Mikage sabía. Ahora solo esperaba su reacción, ella tenía la cabeza gacha y parecía que sollozaba, aunque no le decía nada, estaba segura que la había perdido, perdió a la chica que le dio su confianza a su seudónimo Kitsune-san y su corazón al verdadero Tomoe.


	15. Las flores que nos unen capitulo 15

**Capitulo 15**

 **Linduras aquí la continuación :3 espero que les guste**

 **Besos**

 **Asile-chan**

Paso otros minutos en la misma posición, con la cabeza abajo, y a Tomoe con cada minuto que pasaba le atormentaban miles de pensamientos pesimistas, los cuales solo podía sobrellevar recordando que todo era su culpa.

A pesar de estar perdido en su mundo de pensamientos desesperados, sintió como la chica se levantaba del sillón donde se encontraba, pensó que se iría, que ni siquiera soportaba verlo; eso le dolía, pero no la detendría, ya mucho daño le había hecho. Pero grande fue su sorpresa cuando la castaña se le acerco y lo abrazo, rodeándolo con sus brazos y sollozando más fuerte.

El no entendía, de todas las reacciones que se imaginó esperar, esa nunca se le cruzo por la mente, pero luego tendría tiempo de procesar lo ocurrido, por el momento solo quería sentir el cálido tacto de la chica, temiendo que fuese la última vez que la sintiera así de cerca.

-Tomoe—dijo ella entre sollozos, sin poder controlar las lágrimas que seguían saliendo de sus ojos color avellana.—has sufrido tanto—finalizo y su voz de nuevo se quebró. El zorro se quedó petrificado al oír esa declaración, él no estaba pensando en su propio sufrimiento en ese momento, sino en todo el que causo, en especial él que le causó a ella; por eso oírla decirle esas palabras lo desarmó.

POV NANAMI

Oír todo lo ocurrido me partió el corazón, Tomoe ha sufrido tanto desde tan joven, perdiendo a sus padres, sufriendo acoso, y al final cargando con las malas decisiones que él y los cercanos a él tomaron, vive con una constante culpa, y con el remordimiento de no poder haber hecho las cosas mejor, de poder haber salvado a su hermano o a Mikage. Me lastima pensar en todo el dolor que sentía cada vez que me miraba, no sé cómo soportó estar cerca de mí tanto tiempo con esos sentimientos presentes siempre.

-Lo siento—dije sinceramente, pensar en todo el daño que le cause sin siquiera saberlo no me dejaba respirar.

-Tu no me has hecho nada malo, Nanami, yo fui el culpable de todo—dijo minutos después, mientras seguía tenso pero comenzaba a corresponder a mi abrazo.

-No puedo ni siquiera imaginar lo duro que es para ti verme diario y recordar todo lo que te recriminas—dije, y él intento levantar mi cara, pero yo me negué, no quería que me viese en ese estado.

-Nanami, mírame—ordeno de forma suave, y poco a poco levanté mi cabeza y vi su rostro, con sus ojos violetas cubiertos de lágrimas y su fina boca temblando.—Tú no debes disculparte por nada, el verte era lo que me hizo seguir adelante, si ese día no te hubiese escrito ni hubiese tenido la esperanza de observarte aunque sea a la distancia, ten por seguro que hubiese acabado con mi vida—me confesó y yo abrí mis ojos con sorpresa y temor ante esa posibilidad, yo no quiero perderlo, él fue mi consejero y fiel amigo detrás de la pantalla de mi celular en mis peores momentos; y también fue la persona que logró enamorarme aun cuando al principio no me cayera muy bien.- ¿Sabes?, desde que me decidí a confesártelo, incluso antes; me prepare para ganarme tu odio, pues sé que te quite a tu ser más querido, aunque nunca fue mi intención lastimarte de tal forma—me dijo y su semblante volvió a verse sombrío—no estas obligada a seguirme viendo, puedo irme o encargarme de que no tengas que verme nunca más, pero no pienses que lo digo porque yo no quiera verte, lo contrario, amo cada vez que mis ojos te visualizan; pero no te puedo obligar a estar cerca del que indirectamente causó la muerte de tu..—ya no podía seguir oyéndolo hablar, tenía que mostrarle de alguna forma que yo no le recriminaba nada, que en ningún momento creí que el causante de la muerte de Mikage fue él, porque había visto el brillo en sus ojos al hablar de él, la forma en que le aprecio en vida e incluso después y la gran confianza que Mikage le tuvo incluso para encomendarme a su cuidado. Así que decidida a mostrarle lo que de verdad sentía, uní nuestros labios, sin dejarlo terminar su última oración, para que entendiera lo que yo sentía por él, lo cual era todo lo contrario al odio o al deseo de tenerlo lejos; ¡Lo amaba! Quería verle cada vez que pudiera, quería hacerle sentir que no estaba solo y que era tiempo de dejar de mortificarse por lo ocurrido en su pasado.

El pareció sorprenderse de gran forma por mi acción, pero no me aparto en ningún momento. Luego de unos instantes incluso correspondió al dulce beso.

-Espero que te quede claro lo que quiero decirte con esto—hable luego de que nuestros labios se separaron—Te amo Tomoe—ahora el retrocedió un par de pasos de la impresión al parecer.

-Nanami yo…-de nuevo volví a besarlo, sin dejarlo replicar.

-Te besaré hasta que entiendas que quiero permanecer a tu lado, que no te odio ni te culpo, que conozco las intenciones de mi hermano, pues sé que si él hizo tal cosa por ti es porque para él era lo correcto y justo, así que deja de vivir con esa culpa que no te deja ser feliz y comienza a perdonarte a ti mismo—finalice y el me vio un par de minutos como procesando todo lo que dije, para luego dedicarme la sonrisa más hermosa que pude haber visto.

-Lo entiendo Nanami—dijo y yo me relaje, estaba dispuesta a hacérselo entender costara lo que costara, pero me alegro saber que no tuve que requerir a planes más elaborados para que me entendiera.—Yo también te amo—me declaro y yo no pude ser más feliz.

Nos mantuvimos abrazados un rato más, deseando sentir cerca los latidos del corazón del otro. Ya la noche estaba bastante entrada para esa hora, por lo que los demás no deberían tardar en llegar.

-Kei me matara—mencionó Tomoe todavía abrazándome, yo por mi lado reí ante el comentario, porque en cierta parte era verdad, la reacción de la sobreprotectora Kei-san sería todo un poema.

-No deben tardar en llegar, deberíamos esperarlos afuera, pues de seguro vendrán ebrios—dije y el asintió mientras nos dirigíamos al templo, más específicamente a la puerta principal; a pesar de que éramos los únicos dos en el templo, este no se veía siniestro ni tenebroso, era al contrario bastante acogedor, y las estrellas que brillaban por lo alto solo lo hacían lucir más lindo.

-Más les vale a estos idiotas no haber tomado de más—dijo Tomoe mientras nos sentábamos en la puerta principal del templo en busca del auto que según nosotros, no tardaría en llegar con nuestros amigos dentro, o en otro caso, al menos un taxi que los trajese a todos si ninguno lograba conducir.—Les vale estar bien para mañana—menciono con una media sonrisa.

-¿Por qué para mañana?—pregunte curiosa.

-Para poder contarles sobre nosotros—me contesto mientras me miraba de frente, logrando que me sonrojara.

-To-tomoe—fue lo único que dije, para luego sonreírle en respuesta. Me sorprendía su cambio de actitud; me agradaba que tomase la iniciativa en contarles sobre nuestra nueva relación, pues pensé que querría mantener todo oculto, con lo tosco que es…

Mientras seguía pensando en el tema vimos a lo lejos el auto en que todos los demás habían ido al restaurante de Mizuki acercarse. Nos levantamos para recibirlos, pero nuestra sorpresa fue grande cuando en vez de caras sonrosadas por el alcohol nos encontramos con sus rostros asustados, advirtiéndonos que algo andaba mal. Sospechas que se confirmaron al ver que Kurama no venía con ellos.

-¿Dónde está?—preguntó Tomoe refiriéndose a nuestro tengu amigo.

\- Se lo llevaron—dijo Kei-san preocupada—un grupo de tengus se lo llevó alegando que en casa su padre mandó por él, puesto que está muy enfermo y que él sería el nuevo encargado de su familia.

-Además dijeron que ya nunca podría volver a la tierra—le siguió Mizuki.—pues según ellos el no hacía nada productivo en un lugar como este.—finalizó.

-Tenemos que ir por el—dijo Tomoe y todos asentimos mientras íbamos para adentro a arreglar todo lo más rápido posible para ir al reino de los tengus. Por la sorpresa ninguno de los menciono siquiera sobre lo ocurrido entre ambos, no era la ocasión para hacerlo, no cuando Kurama había sido llevado por la fuerza a su lugar natal.

POV NORMAL

En la mente de Kei-san todavía estaba claro el momento en que esos tengus irrumpieron el restaurante y se llevaron al pobre kurama, incluso el estado de avanzada ebriedad se les quito al verlos cruzar la puerta.

FLASHBACK

-¡Te digo que no Mizuki!—decía una alegremente borracha Kei-san—Nanami no es el tipo de chica que odiaría a Tomoe por lo que él le contará, el único que siente que debe llevar en sus hombros esa muerte que no fue culpa suya es él—dijo bajando un poco los ánimos al recordar a su difunto amado y todo lo que el zorro se disculpó con ella alegando que si no fuese por él, ellos todavía estarían juntos. Ella nunca lo creyó así, sabía que todo lo que sucedía tenía un porqué, incluso cuando no nos gustaran las razones o lo que pasara, no se podía negar que todo tenía un propósito. Eso se lo enseño justo su amado cuatro ojos.

-Pero temó que puedo resultar todo mal entre ellos y el pobre Tomoe ahora si decida hacer una locura—dijo el chico preocupado por su amigo incluso después de haber tomado 10 botellas de sake para intentar sacarse esas preocupaciones de la mente. No tenían la mejor relación que se diga, pues ambos disfrutaban molestando del otro, pero se preocupaban mucho el uno por el otro, todavía no olvidaba como el chico le ayudo a adaptarse y a salir de su estado de depresión cuando perdió a su antigua diosa.

-Calmate ,Kei tiene razón, ya lo has visto con tus propios ojos, esa chica no es capaz de odiar a nadie—apoyaba Kurama con la aprobación silenciosa de los dos pequeños espíritus que estaban acostados en el piso sonriendo bobamente por el alcohol, pero que lograban escuchar aun la conversación—además, se nota que le gusta—dijo rememorando las veces en que vio como la chica le lanzaba una que otra mirada cuando pensaba que nadie la observaba.

-Si, a ella le gusta y Tomoe la ama—mencionó Kei—ese chico está totalmente loco por ella.

-Ni que lo digas, se ve el amor en el aire—dijo Mizuki quitando un poco su preocupación y poniendo cara de enamorado.

\- Esos dos—dejo la frase inconclusa Kurama mientras sonreía y se disponía a tomar otro trago de sake; pero sintió como la puerta se abría furiosamente llamando la atención de los presentes y dejando ver a dos tengus con batas negras que Kurama inmediatamente reconoció como sirvientes de su padre. Todo el alcohol en su organismo desapareció por la sorpresa de encontrarse con esos dos.

-Kurama-sama, venimos por usted—dijo el más fornido de ellos—su padre nos ha encomendado llevarlo a casa—finalizo.

-Díganle que no regresaré, -dijo mientras se ponía de pie-pensé que ya había superado la idea de que yo volveré a ese lugar.—termino mientras todos sus amigos observaban atónitos la escena, sus caras rosadas habían desaparecido y sus semblantes lucían preocupados, pero listos para atacar, cosa que no paso por alto para los dos tengus.

-Inmovilización—dijo el otro que hasta el momento se había mantenido callado, lanzando un hechizo para que ninguno de los presentes interfiriera.—hora de irnos señor, lamentamos que se tenga que despedir de sus amigos de esa manera pero es la única forma, igual, no podrá volver más.—y diciendo estas palabras tomaron a Kurama y se lo llevaron.

Los demás lograron moverse recién los 3 tengus desaparecieron del local, pero no lograron seguirles el paso, finalizando en que seria mejor regresar a casa e ir por Tomoe para dirigirse al reino de los Tengu.

FIN DEL FLASHBACK


	16. Las flores que nos unen capitulo 16

**Capítulo 16 de esta historia queridos lectores. Espero sea de su agrado y me dejen su amor en los reviews :3**

 **Los amo**

 **Asile-chan**

Aunque en ese momento no pudieron hacer nada, todos estaban convencidos de que darían todo de sí para traer a Kurama de regreso con ellos. Lo primero sería llegar al lugar, lo que no se dificultaría tanto debido a que el carruaje estaba adaptado para cualquier tipo de ambiente o reino al que se le llevase, esto, por la razón que, en vida Mikage solía visitar a muchas deidades en sus mundos, para firmar pactos de paz, o para charlar con viejos amigos a veces.

El segundo punto sería un tanto más complicado, pues infiltrarse en el reino Tengu era prácticamente imposible para los extranjeros, solo las deidades masculinas podían entrar en ciertas y contadísimas ocasiones; y en el caso de cualquier mujer, sea de la raza que fuese o el rango que poseyera; estaba terminantemente prohibido su paso.

Para su suerte, Kei tenía la forma de transformar a Nanami y a ella misma, al menos durante un corto tiempo; se trataba de un hechizo de ilusión, con el que les harían creer a los tengus que eran hombres.

Solucionada la forma en la que las dos chicas pasarían la primera frontera para entrar al reino, todos se pusieron a pensar en que excusa utilizarían para justificar su visita, más cuando era bien sabido que todos ellos eran amigos de Kurama, lo que levantaría las sospechas ante su repentina presencia y el reciente secuestro del alado.

-HMP, esto es verdaderamente difícil, y tenemos el tiempo en contra—decía un frustado Mizuki luego de que no se le ocurriera ninguna idea para entrar al dichoso sitio.

-No te desanimes Mizuki, estoy segura de que algo se nos ocurrirá—le animo Nanami, dándole unas palmaditas en la espalda; ganándose la asesina mirada de cierto chico zorro que se sentía disgustado al ver que "SU" Nanami se diera tantas libertades con la estúpida serpiente que tenía como amigo.

-Deja de quejarte y mejor usa tu cabeza para algo, reptil tonto—dijo el ojivioleta con todo el veneno que pudo.

-Tu deberías dejar de meterte y seguir ideando un plan en silencio, zorro cavernícola—contraataco la serpiente comenzando así una habitual pelea entre ambos seres mágicos, que parecía disfrutaban haciendo rabiar al otro; pero ese no era tiempo para ese tipo de juegos, y la heredera a Diosa lo sabía muy bien e intentaba recordárselos vanamente.

-Ustedes dos, par de seres insensatos, se comportan como si estuviesen en su forma más básica—dijo una primero molesta Kei, pero luego de pronunciar esas palabras su cara se ilumino por completo- ¡eso es!—dijo emocionada y todos la vieron sin entenderla—ustedes irán en su forma principal, como una simple serpiente y un común zorro—menciono ganándose la sorpresa de los presentes.

-Pero, ¿de que serviría eso de todas formas?—dijo Tomoe.

-Es cierto Kei, ¿con que excusa llevaras una serpiente y un zorro a un mundo de tengus, donde esos animales son inexistentes?—cuestiono Mizuki.

-Pues podría ser a modo de ofrenda—dijo Nanami que creyó entender hacia donde iba la idea de la sacerdotisa.

-Bingo!—dijo emocionada Kei,-Iremos a "presentar" a la nueva deidad de la tierra, quien, será Nanami a la que verán como un chico, y como ninguno de ellos sabe sobre ningún heredero, podremos decirle que es un pariente al que el fallecido Mikage le dejo su puesto, con tal de proteger a su hermana—les dijo y a todos les pareció una idea bastante razonable, aunque ni a Tomoe ni a Mizuki les gustaba estar en su forma más pura.

-¿Crees que nos creeran?—pregunto el demonio zorro.

-No lo sé, pero no podemos dejar ir más tiempo pensando en otros planes—contesto Kei, y a todos les quedo más que claro que lo que la sacerdotisa decía era cierto, entre más tiempo perdieran, más difícil les seria llevar a cabo el rescate.

-Bien, entonces es momento de partir—dijo Mizuki decidido, confiaba en sus amigos, por lo tanto, si Kei lo decía, podía hacerle caso.

-Puliremos los detalles en el camino—dijo la sacerdotisa y emprendió camino hacia en carruaje, junto a la heredera a Diosa, y los dos chicos mágicos. Onikiri y Kotetsu, se quedarían protegiendo el templo y vigilando cualquier anomalía que pudiese pasar, además que Kei les dejo suficiente poción como para abrir un portal de emergencia que conectara en mundo humano con el de los tengus.

El viaje seria largo, pero esperaban que el buen clima les ayudase a llegar lo más pronto posible.

*En el mundo de los tengus*

POV KURAMA

Desperté en mi antigua habitación, algo sorprendido, pues por cómo fueron las cosas, pensé que el viejo de mi padre me mandaría a meter a un calabozo; pero sería muy mal visto que encerrara a su hijo, el "supuesto futuro cabecilla de la familia". Bien que las ganas no le faltaron para hacerlo, de eso estaba seguro, pero como siempre, el qué dirán gano más que las demás cosas en las que pensara o quisiera hacer.

-Oh, Kurama-sama, ha despertado—me hablo alguien desde una esquina a la habitación, me levante, todavía algo mareado; y vi al protagonista de esa voz: el pequeño Botanmaru, uno de los chiquillos del templo que eran educados para ser monjes al ser mayores.

-Un gusto verte, pequeño-salude cortes, aunque no quisiera estar en el mundo tengu, no tenía por qué ser malo con quien no me había hecho daño alguno, el único culpable de todo esto era el viejo, nadie más.-¿Cómo sigues con las lecciones de vuelo?—pregunte, pues tenía entendido de que él tenía problemas para volar por sus alas cortas, de la misma manera que yo la tuve en mi infancia.

-He mejorado un poco gracias a Jirou-sama—dijo el chico y yo me mantuve pensativo, por la manera en la que termine aquí, no había tenido tiempo de meditar en que me encontraría con Jirou o Suirou. Había pasado mucho desde la última vez que los vi, justo el día que decidí marcharme.

FLASHBACK

-Kurama, kurama, ten cuidado—me grito un agitado Jirou— ¿Qué haces en ese lugar? Si te caes iras a parar al mundo humano—dijo mientras se acercaba a mí.

-Yo, me iré; no puedo vivir toda mi vida en esta montaña, necesito ser libre—dije decidido, ya lo había pensado mucho, en este lugar, donde seria obligado a tomar todas las responsabilidades de mi padre, nunca podría ser feliz.

-No digas tonterías, no puedes irte—me contesto quien era mi primo y uno de mis dos mejores amigos desde siempre.—Oh, Suirou, por favor hazlo entrar en razón—dijo luego de ver que mi otro primo y mejor amigo llego.

-Kurama—me llamo y luego se mantuvo callado, mirándome por varios segundos- ¿estás seguro de tu decisión?—me pregunto y yo me sorprendí ante esas palabras.

-Suirou!—le grito Jirou en forma de reclamo.

-Lo estoy—dije y él me sonrió, dándome los ánimos que necesitaba—por favor, entiendeme y perdóname Jirou—le suplique a mi otro primo al mismo tiempo que me metía al portal que conectaba a ambos mundos, este casi nunca estaba abierto, pero mi padre había viajado a un reino que estaba todavía bastante debajo que el mundo humano, por lo que aproveche la oportunidad y lo utilice.

FIN DEL FLASHBACK


	17. Las flores que nos unen capitulo 17

**Hoy les traigo un POV Kurama en este cap amiguitos :3 espero les guste, será el único de la historia, así que disfrútenlo.**

 **Besos y abrazos**

 **Asile-chan**

-Etto, Kurama-sama ¿está usted bien?—me pregunto Botanmaru un poco preocupado.

-Oh, sí, lo siento solo estaba pensando—dije intentando volver a la normalidad, había estado tan metido en mis recuerdos que había olvidado por completo la presencia del pequeño tengu.

\- Casi lo olvido—dijo mientras buscaba algo en el fondo de la habitación, justo de donde salió momentos atrás.—Tome, es un poco de medicina que un monje preparó para usted. Dijo que posiblemente el cambio de atmosfera de forma tan repentina lo haría sentirse mareado—hablaba al tiempo que me pasaba un té de hierbas.

-Gracias—dije dando los primeros sorbos, e inmediatamente sentí como la sensación de mareo desaparecía. El pequeño tengu solo me sonreía y esperaba a que yo terminase.

Una vez que tome todo el té, me retiro la taza y haciendo una reverencia me aviso que tendría que irse ya, antes de meterse en problemas.

-Si se le ofrece algo, estaré contento de servirle, kurama-sama—dijo al tiempo que desapareció por la puerta.

Ese pequeño me recuerda tanto a mí de pequeño, incluso en lo servicial; solo espero que no cambie tanto como yo, es un camino difícil y solitario el que elegí, y si no me hubiese encontrado con Mikage en la Tierra, posiblemente mi vida sería horrible.

Me levante de la cama cuando había descansado lo suficiente, tenía que salir de ese lugar de una buena vez para ya no volver, por lo que ahora, de una forma más adulta a la que años atrás use; voy a poner las cartas sobre la mesa y hablar claramente sobre mi deseo de vivir en la tierra definitivamente.

Rebusque en el armario y todo seguía tal cual lo deje el día de mi huida, parecía como si el tiempo no hubiese pasado en esa habitación; me di cuenta entonces que tendría que salir como la misma yukata que tenía puesta en ese momento, pues mis ropas normales no se encontraban en ningún lado.

Al salir, camine en dirección a la habitación principal, donde de seguro mi padre se encontraba, sabía que estaba enfermo por lo que los tengus dijeron, pero si mal no recuerdo, el no descansaba por nada en el mundo, lo que me hizo pensar que, enfermo o no, seguiría cumpliendo con su deber.

Iba observando los alrededores, poniendo atención en los paisajes que desde hace mucho no veía, pero algo me me distrajo de mi andar; justo enfrente al lugar donde los monjes entrenan a los pequeños tengus, logre ver que uno mayor y con cara seria, regañaba fervientemente a Botanmaru, quien solo bajaba la cabeza y aceptaba todo sin más, como siempre sucede, incluso como me sucedía a mí de pequeño, no importa si eres un tengu común o el hijo del señor de la casa, si eres uno de esos poco comunes tengus con alas demasiado pequeñas para volar, te trataran como un estorbo y no perderán oportunidad de recalcarte lo mal que haces todo, incluso cuando tu único error es retrasarte un par de minutos por cualquier inconveniente, ellos culparan a tu falta de habilidad para volar y te echaran en cara que eres un "diferente" como suelen llamarnos formalmente.

No quise perder más tiempo recordando en como esa misma debilidad hizo que mi padre me hiciera a un lado y siempre me tratara duramente, o como los únicos que me hablaban sin importar que eran mis dos primos, podría lamentarme después por mi dura infancia, por el momento era tiempo de ir a ayudar a Botanmaru.

Cuando me acercaba, ninguno de los dos presentes me vio, por lo que al tengu mayor le saque un buen susto cuando por fin advirtió mi presencia.

-Se-señor Kurama-sama, bienvenido—decía nervioso intentando sonar tranquilo.

\- ¿Acaso le parece correcto tratar de esa manera a un pequeño tengu en entrenamiento?—dije con total seriedad, los monjes que abusaban de los más pequeños me molestaban muchísimo-¿Sabe usted que el motivo de su tardanza fue culpa mía?—mencione y el monje intentaba remediar su error diciendo que las cosas no eran de esa manera mientras tartamudeaba.

-Le-le aseguro que no es de la forma que usted lo plantea, kurama-sama, pero si acepto que me excedí solo un poco, por favor, acepte mis más sinceras disculpas—decía el monje.

-No soy yo quien merece las disculpas—dije y le señale al pequeño tengu que todavía seguía con la mirada clavada en el suelo.

-Lo-lo siento Botanmaru—dijo el tengu y se fue del lugar todavía asustado.

-Tranquilo pequeño, ya paso—dije tocando la cabeza de Botanmaru, quien aún no levantaba la vista del piso.

-Gracias por defenderme, Kurama-sama—dijo el pequeño al momento que su cabeza se ponía de nuevo hacia arriba y limpiaba las lágrimas que seguían corriendo por sus mejillas.

-Escúchame—dije agachándome para quedar a la misma altura que el—nunca dejes que nadie te haga sentir inferior por cualquier razón, eres un gran tengu y serás incluso más grande y fuerte que todos los demás—finalice dándole una sonrisa mientras observaba su cara llena de ilusión.

-Seré un tengu fuerte y grande como Kurama-sama—dijo el pequeño sorprendiéndome, al tiempo que hacia una reverencia e iba a reencontrarse con sus amigos con sus ánimos renovados.

Observe la escena feliz, olvidándome por unos instantes que tenía que irme. Emprendí de nuevo el camino y llegue a la habitación donde, como lo predije, mi padre se encontraba atendiendo asuntos importantes.

-Kurama, volvemos a vernos hijo—dijo al tiempo en que yo me acercaba a su despacho y me sentaba frente a él.-¿Cómo has estado?—pregunto.

-Dijeron que estabas enfermo—dije ignorando su pregunta.

-Claramente la vejez es la enfermedad de la que nadie logra escapar—decía al tiempo en que me miraba fijamente.

-¿Es decir que me hiciste venir por nada?—dije aburrido de sus tonterías.

-No seas insolente Kurama, te dije que mi enfermedad es la vejez, por lo que necesitaba que vinieras ya de tus vacaciones en la tierra y comenzaras a ocuparte de los asuntos que yo ya no puedo manejar—finalizaba y yo ya estaba harto de oírlo.

-Primero, padre, entiende que no son ningunas vacaciones, mi vida esta allá en la tierra y segundo, no tengo la intención de regresar y hacerme el siguiente señor de esta familia—dije poniendo mis puntos claros.

-Ya no es una opción Kurama, te quedaras y cumplirás tu destino—ordeno, pero yo no estaba dispuesto a dejarme vencer.

-No lo hare, no importa cuántas veces me obligues, buscare la forma de irme, ya sea tarde o temprano regresare a mi verdadero hogar—sentencie y salí de la habitación antes de perder los estribos.

Camine y decidí ir a ver si la entrada por la que la primera vez hui estaba abierta. Al llegar no me sorprendió ver que se encontraba sellada, tendría que tener demasiada buena suerte como para poder irme por el mismo lugar dos veces.

-¿Kurama, eres tú?—escuche una voz detrás de mí, provocándome un deja vu de lo que años atrás paso.

-Jirou!—dije sonriente, el temor de que el me odiase se fue en el momento en que me abrazo fraternalmente y me devolvió la sonrisa.

-¿teniendo el reencuentro sin mí?—escuche como desde un árbol Suirou nos hablaba.

-Baja de ahí y únetenos—dije contento, los había extrañado demasiado, ellos fueron los que hicieron de mi infancia un poco más llevadera.

-¿Cómo han ido las cosas?—dije cuando nos separamos y nos sentamos en la grama.

-Pues veras, Suirou es ahora jefe de su familia y yo he estado ayudando a mi tío de vez en cuando.—contesto Jirou.

-Lamento la muerte de mi tío, pero te felicito por tu nuevo cargo Suirou; además, gracias por ayudar a mi padre Jirou—dije a ambos.

-Gracias Kurama—me contesto Suirou—ahora cuéntanos tu como son las cosas en el mundo humano.

-No lo se, chicos—dije haciéndome el difícil.

-Vamos, hasta Jirou esta curioso—dijo Suirou ganándose la desaprobación inmediata del otro.

-Eso no es cierto!—Se defendió Jirou-…Bueno solo un poco—confeso y yo reí al ver que a pesar de los años las cosas no habían cambiado nada entre nosotros.

-Ustedes ganan, ¿Qué quieren que les cuente?—dije dándome por vencido.

-¿Qué hiciste cuando llegaste a la tierra?—pregunto Jirou.

-Pues, es una larga historia, así que pónganse cómodos—dije a punto de comenzar mi relato.

FLASHBACK

*5 años atrás*

Cuando llegue por fin a la tierra, me di cuenta de que no sabía que hacer ahí, este mundo funciona diferente al mundo Tengu, empezando por que me topé con una especia de humanos más delicados de los que se parecían a nuestra raza; "Mujeres" me dijo un molesto hombre al que le pregunte.

Tampoco tenía donde dormir o que comer, me arrepentía de no haber traído muchas cosas conmigo, al vivir toda mi vida con las comodidades en todo momento, no pensé bien que saliendo de mi casa tendría que valerme por mi mismo, pero no me echaría atrás solo por esos pequeños detalles, comencé a caminar hasta cansarme. Cuando llego la noche dormí en un callejón maloliente y comí las sobras que un vagabundo me regalo.

El primer día en la tierra no había sido tan grato como lo había imaginado. Y así siguieron pasando días y semanas, en los que había agotado todos mis bienes, ni siquiera me cambiaba de ropa desde hace mucho. Este mundo no era para un inocente tengu, incluso me robaron lo poco que me quedaba intentando ayudar a un indigente.

Cumpliendo el primer mes en la tierra, me encontré con una gran tarima, en la que harían algo llamado "Concierto de Beneficencia", no tenía idea de que era eso, pero cuando me dijeron que no necesitaba dinero para poder quedarme y observar, decidí esperar en el lugar hasta que el concierto empezó, total, no tenía nada más que hacer.

Cuando el lugar estaba ya lleno de todo tipo de humanos, desde pequeños hasta los más grandes, mujeres, hombres y otros que según oía eran "indefinidos", un hombre se puso en el centro del escenario y tomo un micrófono, algo que se utilizaba para amplificar el sonido de la voz. Empezó a sonar música de fondo, era diferente a la que se tocaba en el mundo tengu, hipnotizante, con sonidos que hacían sentir bien a mis oídos. De pronto el hombre en el escenario comenzó a cantar, eran versos con rima al compás de la música que sonaba y solo lograba que mis oídos se sintieran más a gusto. El concierto duro 5 canciones, en las cuales los ritmos y letras cambiaban, yo no podía quitar mi atención de lo que ese hombre en el escenario hacía, era algo mágico, mi corazón se sentía feliz y todo mi cuerpo deseaba que eso no terminara jamas.

-¿Qué hace aquí un pequeño tengu en la tierra?—dijo alguien y yo Sali de mi trance para darme cuenta de la presencia de un hombre de anteojos, de tez blanca y sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Al principio sentí temor de que fuese algún enviado de mi padre para llevarme de regreso—No temas, soy Mikage, la deidad de la Tierra,-siguió hablando el hombre y yo hice una leve reverencia al saber de quien se trataba.

-Yo, soy Kurama..—

-Shinjirou, hijo único y futuro cabecilla de una de las familias más importantes del mundo tengu—hablo Mikage sin dejarme terminar y ahora si temí que su misión fuera llevarme de regreso.

-No regresare, si buscas eso es mejor que te vayas-dije mostrando falsa valentía.

-No estés a la defensiva pequeño, no te devolveré a ninguna parte,-dijo y por alguna razón la sinceridad con que dijo esas palabras me convencieron—pero tampoco puedo dejarte en la calle, por lo que venía a ofrecerte un lugar donde quedarte si quieres—finalizo y yo me quedé sorprendido por su ofrecimiento.

-¿Y qué quieres a cambio?—pregunte, si algo había aprendido en ese mes es que los humanos no hacían nada sin recibir una compensación.

-Nada, solo quiero ayudarte—contesto sonriendo y desarmo mis argumentos, por lo que decidí aceptar.

-Iré—dije y el hombre tomo mi mano manteniendo siempre la sonrisa en su cara. Llegamos a un templo en las afueras de la ciudad, donde el hombre de nombre Mikage me presento con un Zorro Demonio llamado Tomoe, un Demonio Serpiente de nombre Mizuki y una sacerdotisa llamada Kei.

Mis días en el templo comenzaron a transcurrir entre exploraciones que hacía con ayuda de Mikage, Mizuki, Kei o Tomoe en todo lo que respectaba al mundo humano, ayuda en el templo, principalmente cuando Mikage no podía aparecerse debido al cuido de su pequeña hermana o las misiones con kei para combatir espíritus malignos y gastar mi tiempo libre aprendiendo más sobre la música de los humanos y espiando a Tomoe mientras este a su vez observaba de lejos a la pequeña hermana de Mikage.

-¿Te gusta Nanami?—le pregunte inocentemente a petición de Kei, sin saber que mi pregunta haría que el zorro se pusiera rojo totalmente y hablara cosas sin sentidos, diciéndome que eso era imposible, que era solo una niña y que no dijera tonterías.—No hay ningún problema si es así, según Mizuki, el amor es una de las cosas más hermosas que los humanos poseen, por lo que no importa si eres un total robacunas porque tu amor por Nanami es sincero—seguí hablando sin siquiera entender que significaba robacunas ni a que se referían con amor, había leído un poco de él ya que lo mencionan en muchas canciones, pero al vivir en el mundo tengu solo rodeado de machos de mi raza, nunca lo había experimentado. Pero por el contrario, Tomoe al parecer conocía perfectamente todo lo que esa oración significaba, pues se fue todavía rojo a pelear con la serpiente, quien solo se reía por la forma en la que el zorro se encontraba.

Un par de meses después de mi estadía en el templo, el día de mi cumpleaños llego, no recuerdo habérselo mencionado nunca a Mikage, pero tal vez saco la fecha de algún expediente o simplemente la sabia de la mismo forma que supo mi nombre y la familia a la que pertenecía, pero sea como sea, ese día tuve una fiesta sorpresa y Mikage me enseño Los planos de la que, a palabras del mismo, sería mi propia casa, además de que me dijo que al día siguiente iríamos a ver a un amigo suyo el cual me ayudaría a aprender mas de música si así yo lo quería. Estaba tan emocionado por todo que apenas y dormi esa noche.

Y tal como Mikage lo prometió, al día siguiente nos encontramos con su amigo, el cual de entrada me dio un papel con una letra que yo conocía bastante bien, "close to you" de la banda "the carpenters", fue la primera canción que abrió el concierto de beneficencia en el que conocía a Mikage, y días más tarde, él me consiguió un artefacto para oír música al que los humanos le llaman MP3, el cual traía la canción adentro para que pudiese oírla tantas veces como quisiera. Me la sabia de memoria, pero nunca la había cantado, por lo que me puse nervioso cuando me pidió hacerlo.

" _Why do birds suddenly appear,_

 _Everytime you are near?_

 _Just like me, they long to be_

 _Close to you..."_

Comencé cantando la primera estrofa y al detenerme vi como Mikage mi animaba a seguir, con su usual sonrisa que desbordaba confianza.

" _On the day that you were born_

 _The angels got together_

 _They decided to create a dream come true_

 _So they sprinkled moon dust in your hair_

 _And put a starlight in your eyes so blue_

 _That is why all the girls in town_

 _Follow you, all around_

 _Just like me, they long to be_

 _Close to you..._

 _Just like me, they long to be_

 _Close to you..."_

Termine la canción y el amigo de Mikage me miraba serio; paso un par de segundo más así, en los que mis pensamientos y mi corazón luchaban por ver quién de los dos hacia más ruido en mi ser. De pronto se levantó y comenzó a aplaudir, felicitándome por esa actuación y bromeando con Mikage.

-¿Seguro no me tomas el pelo? Este chico es demasiado bueno como para no haber ido jamás a alguna academia de canto—decía contento.

-Su talento es natural—dijo simplemente Mikage.

-Me gustaría ser su representante si piensa convertirse en un cantante—dijo el hombre y yo no daba crédito a lo que decía, ¿Yo, un cantante?

-¿Qué piensas Kurama?—me pregunto Mikage.

-Claro que primero tendrás que practicar, pero tienes un gran futuro por delante—secundo el hombre.

-Quisiera aprender con usted, sensei—dije al momento que me acercaba a ambos y agradecía la oportunidad—no los defraudare.—mencione.

-Sé que no lo harás—dijo el hombre y desde ese momento se convirtió en mi maestro y manager en el mundo de la música.

La primera vez que cante en público fue solo dos semanas después de comenzar con mis clases de canto, abrí el concierto del primer cantante al que oí, el mismo de la beneficencia, por lo que se algo doblemente especial, todos mis amigos de la tierra estaban ahí, extrañaba a Jirou y Suirou en esos momentos, pero la presencia de los otros 4 me hacía sentir un poco mejor. Parece que a las personas les gusto, pues con solo dos meses de haberme iniciado como cantante y solo mes y medio de mi presentación abriendo el concierto, tuve mi primer concierto como solista, cantando canciones que yo mismo escribí con ayuda de mi maestro y los demás integrantes del templo.

Desde ese momento, mi carrera fue ascendiendo, y aunque mi tiempo se iba ocupando todo en mis actividades, era feliz. Mi casa también estuvo lista en cuestión de meses y fue tal como la soñé.

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos pasaron 5 grandiosos años tanto para mi carrera como para mi persona, pero lo bueno no dura para siempre, Mikage murió por una enfermedad y fue algo que nos golpeó a todos, Kei comenzó a entrar en depresión, Mizuki y yo ya no reíamos ni hacíamos bromas, era con el que era más cercano pero aun así en ese tiempo nos distanciamos, cada uno con su propio dolor; Tomoe fue quizás el más lastimado en todo eso, se culpaba e incluso temimos que intentara quitarse la vida, si no fuera por Nanami, de seguro lo hubiera hecho, y lo peor de todo es que ninguno podíamos ayudarlo, por mas que lo intentábamos nuestro esfuerzo no era suficiente, yo ni siquiera pasaba en el templo, me llenaba de trabajo a tal forma de distraer mi mente y no recordar el dolor que me provocó la muerte de quien fue un hermano mayor para mí.

Logramos salir de esa en el momento en que Nanami se fue a vivir con nosotros, no me di cuenta exactamente el día de su mudanza, pues había venido a las fronteras de mundo tengu sin ser detectado para ver cómo iban marchando las cosas, por mucho que no me imaginara mi vida fuera de la tierra, seguía pendiente de mi gente por medio de un tengu monje de una de las casas cercanas a la mía, el cual me mantenía al tanto de todo lo que se enteraba. Ahí fue que me entere del pequeño Botanmaru y su imposibilidad para volar, justo igual que la mía, sentía simpatía por el chico sin siquiera conocerlo. Por desgracia nunca decía nada sobre Jirou o Suirou, pero no podía exigirle más de lo que hacía. Cuando conoci a Nanami me di cuenta de que era una chica especial, Tomoe tenía suerte de haberse enamorado de ella, aunque temíamos que nunca se lo confesara por su pasado, o que ella no sintiera lo mismo, pero esa última idea quedo desechada al observar como la chica miraba a Tomoe o como gustaba de estar cerca de él aunque pelearan continuamente. Justo el día de mi rapto Tomoe le conto sobre su pasado, o al menos eso pensamos por la forma en que hablo con Mikage, espero que todo haya salido bien, no me di cuenta de cómo termino porque me capturaron y me trajeron de nuevo al mundo tengu.

FIN DEL FLASHBACK

-Y eso ha sido un resumen de mis últimos 5 años—dije y ambos chicos seguían atentos a mis palabras.

-Wow, tu un cantante, de verdad que te ha ido bien, Kurama—dijo Suirou sorprendido de todo mi relato.

-Lamento lo de Mikage—dijo Jirou.

-Sé que está en un mejor lugar—dije un poco triste.

-Pienso lo mismo de mi padre—secundo Suirou.

Nos quedamos en silencio por un momento, hasta que Jirou se deshizo de la triste atmosfera.

-¿No creen que ya es un poco tarde?—pregunto viendo como el cielo ya estaba totalmente oscuro.

-Vamos Jirou, no te castigaran por salir de noche ¿o sí?—me burle recordando que siempre era el quien desde pequeño nos avisaba la hora de regresar a casa además de asustarse mucho cuando oscurecía demasiado; parece que le sigue teniendo miedo a la oscuridad.

-No seas tonto Kurama, solo que ahora los tres tenemos cosas que hacer—dijo mientras comenzaba a encaminarse a la salida del bosque.

-Que gracioso—dijo Suirou riendo—de pequeños pensábamos que al crecer haríamos lo que quisieras, pero es cuando más atados a un estilo de vida estamos—dijo y como siempre, las palabras sabias de mi amigo y familia me dejaron pensando un buen rato.

Cada uno regreso a su respectivo hogar, como cuando éramos niños, y los recuerdos venían a mi mente por montones. Aunque no deseo estar en el mundo tengu, debo admitir que tiene sus puntos buenos haber regresado.


	18. Las flores que nos unen capitulo 18

**Mis amados lectores, se que tarde mucho, pero vengo a actualizar esta historia :3 espero les guste y puedan apoyarme con algún review .3.**

 **Los amo!**

 **Asile-chan**

POV NORMAL

Al fin habían llegado al mundo tengu, después de un largo viaje de casi día y medio; todos se encontraban un poco agotados, pero no le ponían mucha importancia a su cansancio físico, el hecho de recuperar a Kurama era más importante que eso.

-Nanami, ya sabes que hacer—dijo Kei acomodando un poco la yukata tradicional masculina que la castaña llevaba puesta.

-Me presentare como Nano, primo del fallecido Mikage, Dios de la tierra, el cual me dejo como heredero de su poder para no involucrar a su pequeña hermana en el mundo mágico. –decia recordando la historia que Key, Mizuki, ella y Tomoe iban formando para presentarla en cuanto entraran al mundo tengu.—La razón por la que hice este viaje es para presentarme ante todos los tengus, además de pedir su ayuda para encontrar la marca de la deidad de la tierra, la que aún permanece oculta—no sabían si sería buena idea mencionar eso último, pero les pareció una excusa muy fuerte y creíble para aparecerse en ese lugar.

-Solo no te pongas nerviosa—dijo Tomoe algo irritado, sus palabras tenían algo oculto que la chica no supo descifrar en un principio.

-¿Nerviosa porque?—dijo pero su respuesta no pude ser contestada, pues vieron que se acercaban a ellos los tengus que se encargaban de vigilar la frontera, por lo que Mizuki y Tomoe tuvieron que tomar rápidamente su forma pura.

-¿Quiénes son ustedes?—dijo uno de los tengus al momento que se paró ergidamente frente a ellas.

-So-soy la deidad de la Tierra, Nano y él es mi acompañante, el monje Kei—dijo Nanami nerviosa, ahora sabia a que se referían las palabras de Tomoe, y por qué su tono irritado: ¡Esos debían ser los hombres más bellos que en su vida hubiera visto! Los dos hombres no mayores de 20 años tenían las facciones más perfectas y varoniles de todas, además de su porte y de sus hermosos ojos y cabello negro excelentemente peinado. Los miro quizás demasiado, pues ambos la observaron un poco confusos—Perdón, es que soy nuevo en esto de los seres mágicos, que lindas alas—dijo tratando de remediar su error.

-¿Qué buscan en el reino Tengu?—dijo el otro chico.

-Venimos a presentarnos y a solicitar la ayuda del gran Joubou para un asunto de gran importancia y urgencia.—dijo Kei para luego esperar que ambos tengus les dieran o les negaran la primera entrada necesaria.

-Pueden pasar—dijeron luego de un tiempo de estar en silencio.

-Gracias—dijo Nanami haciendo una reverencia.-¿Podrían indicarnos qué camino seguir para llegar?—pregunto.

-Oh, lo siento olvidaba que son nuevos, los escoltaremos hasta su casa—menciono el tengu más alto.

-Muchas gracias—menciono de nuevo Kei.

Y asi se dirigieron con los dos tengus hacia la casa del padre de Kurama. Los dos demonios convertidos en su forma básica y pura iban en los brazos de las chicas, Tomoe en los de Nanami y Mizuki en los de Kei. Agradecieron que los tengus no preguntasen nada sobre ellos, tal vez porque estaban acostumbrados a ver toda clase de seres extraños cuando venían visitas de afuera, después de todo, eran ellos los que se encargaban de dejar entrar o no a extranjeros. Por otro lado, en la ciudad, de camino a la casa de Joubou, los aldeanos los miraban sorprendidos, para ellos era algo inusual recibir extraños. Nanami también estaba asombrada de ver a tantos seres perfectos en un solo lugar, nunca en su vida se imaginó que los tengus tuvieran una belleza tan sin igual, sabía que Kurama era guapo, pero pensó que era simplemente porque era una celebridad y no por ser un Tengu; ahora de daba cuenta de que los genes que esta raza le propinaba eran los encargados de darle la belleza al pelirrojo, asi como a todos los demás hombres, jóvenes y hasta niños tengus con los que se topó.

-Llegamos—aviso uno de los tengus y se despidieron de ellas con una reverencia.

Frente a ellas estaba un imponente palacio, hermosamente decorado y con muchos guardias en la entrada. Por suerte los tengus que las escoltaron hasta el lugar se encargaron de hablar con ellos para que las dejaran pasar.

Al entrar se encontraron con muchas puertas y pasillos, que se conectaban con un jardín en el centro del lugar. No les fue muy difícil encontrar la habitación del cabecilla de la familia; era la puerta más grande y la más decorada de la zona; dieron un par de toques y una voz les pidió que pasaran, pero grande fue su sorpresa cuando se vieron frente a frente con un joven tengu de cabellos negros, ojos cafes, rasgos bastante duros y dos cicatrices que adornaban su cara. No conocían la apariencia del padre de Kurama, pero el hombre frente a ellos, a lo mucho podría hacerse pasar por su hermano mayor.

-¿Se encuentra aquí el cabecilla de esta familia?—pregunto Kei.

-Lamento avisarles que no se encuentra en este momento, pero pueden esperarlo aquí todo el tiempo que deseen.—hablo el hombre y ante el silencio de los extranjeros, prosiguió para presentarse—Me llamo Jirou, ayudante del Joubou-sama—dijo y tanto Nanami como Kei hicieron una reverencia.

-Él es Nano, la ahora deidad de la Tierra, y yo, soy el monje Kei—dijo Kei presentándose ante el tengu el cual ahora sabían era ayudante del padre de Kurama. —Venimos para presentarnos ante Joubou-sama y para pedir cordialmente su ayuda—prosiguió kei.

-¿Hay algún motivo en particular por el que busquen la ayuda de esta casa, entre todos los demás clanes Tengus?—pregunto Jirou, el chico era muy perspicaz y algo en su historia no le cuadraba.

-Mi fallecido primo, Mikage-sama siempre me hablo de la gran valentía y sentido de solidaridad que era portada en todo su esplendor por el clan de Joubou-sama y todo el que estaba bajo su mando—dijo Nano recordando lo que Tomoe le había dicho sobre el clan al que pertenecía la familia de Kurama, era una suerte que hayan hablado sobre muchas cosas y aclarado otras más solo por si la ocasión lo requería.

-En eso está en lo cierto, Nano-sama—dijo Jirou—por cierto; Esas criaturas que portan en sus brazos, ¿qué son?—dijo fijándose en Tomoe y Mizuki que seguían en su forma pura.

-Son un regalo—se apresuró a decir Kei—Son dos de las especies terrestres mas respetadas y veneradas por su astucia, rapidez e inteligencia—le explico.

La conversación no pudo seguir, pues por la puertas de la gran habitación se vio entrar a un hombre bastante mayor, quien dedujeron por la cantidad de guardias que lo seguían, era Joubou, el padre de Kurama, quien venía detrás junto a otro tengu de cabello blanco y largo.

-Joubou-sama, ¿Todo salió bien en su paseo?—pregunto Jirou levantándose para atenderle.

-Todo estuvo bien, solo fue un paseo, no es como si fuera a la guerra—dijo en tono de broma, ese hombre no se miraba para nada como se lo había imaginado Nanami: "Como un hombre cruel y de mirada siniestra" pues, para haber hecho tal acto de secuestrar a Kurama, la castaña pensaba que tenía que ser alguien muy malvado. Por el contrario, parecía un hombre mayor serio, pero gentil, no de ese tipo de dictador cruel, sino como un líder nato.—Por cierto, quienes son nuestro invitados—dijo el hombre posando la vista en Nanami y kei, viéndolas, como todos los demás en la habitación, como hombres.

-Son la nueva deidad de la Tierra, Nano y su acompañante, el monje Kei—los presento Jirou, y a Kurama, la idea de que esos dos fuesen Kei y Nanami se le cruzo por la mente de inmediato, sino, ¿Quién más se haría pasar por una deidad, al mismo tiempo que él fue secuestrado? Eso sin contar que además de ser hombres, tenían ciertos rasgos de ellas, y que, ahora que observaba claramente, esa era exacta la forma que adquiría Kei al disfrazarse de hombre cuando la situación lo ameritaba, el mismo la vio en dos o tres ocasiones. Intento evitar la sorpresa y alegría de su rostro y actuar serio y neutral como todas las veces que se encontraba en presencia de su padre, pero, aunque esto pasó desapercibido para la mayoría, Suirou noto rápidamente el cambio en su amigo, maquinándose que ellos podían ser conocidos de él en el mundo Humano.

-Un gusto conocerle Joubou-sama—dijo Nanami al tiempo que lo saludaba con una reverencia.

-El placer es mío—contesto Joubou. —Pero díganme, que los trae a este ¿alejado reino?—pregunto.

-Venimos para presentar a la nueva deidad, primo del fallecido Mikage, y a pedir su ayuda gran maestro—dijo Kei.

-¿Familiar de Mikage? Sean doblemente bienvenidos entonces—dijo el hombre con una media sonrisa—él y yo fuimos buenos amigos durante mucho tiempo, lamento verdaderamente su perdida—dijo dando el pésame.

-Si, él fue uno de los mejores hombres que he conocido en vida—dijo Nanami.

-¿Y qué hay de su hermana, sigue sin saber sobre todo esto de la divinidad y las criaturas mágicas?—pregunto.

-Aún sigue sin saber nada, Mikage lo decidió así y lo respetaremos tanto como podamos—contesto Nanami.

-Lo entiendo—dijo Joubou luego de quedarse callado durante un momento—bueno, déjenme presentar a mis allegados para luego tratar el asunto que los trajo hasta aquí—decía el hombre—Él joven detrás suyo es mi hijo, Kurama, a su lado se encuentra Suirou, mi sobrino y cabecilla de uno de los clanes más extraordinaros del lugar,-los presentaba y ambos hacían una reverencia—y a mi lado se encuentra Jirou, es mi otro sobrino, un gran líder nato como mi hermano, y actualmente mi ayudante, pues por mi edad hay cosas que no soy capaz de hacer con el mismo fervor que antes—dijo y el joven también se inclinó ante ellas.

-Un gusto conocerlos a todos—Dijo Nanami.

-El gusto es nuestro—contestaron los 3 chicos a su vez.

-Bueno, ahora pasemos al asunto importante, si pudiesen darnos un poco de privacidad—dijo el jefe de la casa y todos los demás salieron, dejándolo solo con Nanami y Kei, quienes comenzaron a contarle la situación que habían medio inventado, medio porque ciertas cosas si eran verdaderas, pero en su mayoría la historia era falsa.

Entre tantas preguntas, incognitas y una que otra historia de los viajes que hizo Mikage hacia el reino, el día paso rápidamente; las chicas tenían planeado escapar ese mismo día por la noche, pero Joubou les había dicho que se llevaría a cabo una gran cena en su hogar, a la cual estaban cordialmente invitados, y no pudieron declinar la invitación, en primer lugar porque aunque les pesara admitirlo, el hombre había sido verdaderamente amable con ellas, y en segundo lugar, porque al tener la casa llena, escapar se miraba imposible.

Decidieron esperar para la noche del día siguiente, y asistir a la cena, por lo que fueron a la habitación que les fue asignada a cambiarse y posteriormente a ser partícipes del evento.

Nanami hablo con varias de los líderes de las familias que conformaban el mundo tengu, y se quedaba maravillada ante la cordialidad, belleza e inteligencia que esos seres poseían. Kei también parecía feliz al oír todo lo que los tengus le contaban sobre hechizos y pociones.

La heredera a deidad decidió Salir un rato por aire fresco, era una noche hermosa y quería observar el cielo un poco, además de pensar en qué forma acercarse a Kurama, presentía que él las había reconocido ya para ese momento, pero como el chico nunca se encontraba solo, y menos en la fiesta en la que era rodeado por tantas personas, Nanami no había hallado la oportunidad para hablarle y quedar en la forma de reunirse mañana por la noche para irse de nuevo al mundo humano.

-Joven Nano, ¿disfruta del paisaje?—dijo una voz detrás de ella, quien resulto ser Joubou.

-Si, Joubou-sama, solo pensaba un poco—dijo la chica con una sonrisa.

-¿Extrañas a tu primo?—pregunto—era una gran persona, no me imagino lo triste que debió ser para la pequeña Nanami—dijo.

-Ella sufrió mucho, pero está bien—dijo ella.—y sí, yo también lo extraño.—contesto.

-¿Sabes? Cuando Kurama decidió irse a la Tierra, fue tu primo quien lo acogió, lo supe debido a todos los tengus que vigilaron a mi hijo en secreto, no mentiré, los primero días no halle su rastro en ninguna parte, pero luego supe que estaba con Mikage, y al preguntarle a él, me lo confirmo—confeso el hombre y a Nanami le sorprendió sus palabras, pero recupero rápidamente su compostura, pues se suponía que ella no conocía a Kurama antes de ese viaje.

-¿Kurama no ha vivido toda su vida en este lugar?—pregunto fingiendo inocencia la chica.

-No, se escapó a los doce años y había vivido ahí hasta hace poco.—contesto el jefe de la casa—claro que fue culpa mía que el decidiera irse, como padre siempre vi en él un futuro prometedor como líder del clan cuando yo muriera, pero eso requería también muchos sacrificios; este mundo es cruel, cuando eres el líder tienes que enfrentarte a situación adversas muy fuertes y necesitas tener una voluntad de hierro; pero mi hijo era todo lo contrario, era demasiado amable e inocente, y en mi afán por ayudarlo a forjarse mejor, solo lo aleje de mi lado y lo obligue a tomar tal decisión como irse de su propio hogar, de su propio mundo—el hombre miraba hacia el cielo, y a los ojos de Nanami, su mirada reflejaba tristeza profunda.—Allí conoció a Mikage, él lo ayudo mucho más de lo que yo pude alguna vez, al ser el también un líder, le enseño la forma correcta de triunfar, siempre le estaré agradecido por eso, y es una lástima para mí no haber podido decírselo más, pues sus visitas eran menos frecuentes cada vez por todas las responsabilidades que poseía.—Finalizo Joubou y Nanami se quedó pensando seriamente en sus palabras, el de verdad quería a Kurama, se había equivocado y lo admitía, pero todo fue pensando en su bien, él no podía ser un mal hombre después de todo, pero aun había una duda que cruzaba por su mente.

-¿Por qué decidio regresar después de tantos años?—pregunto la chica con miedo a ser muy directa, pero tenía que saberlo.

-No es como si lo haya querido verdaderamente, en realidad yo lo forcé a regresar, pero no podía permitir que estuviese más tiempo en la tierra si no era bajo la protección de Mikage—dijo y ahora a Nanami si se le aclararon todas las dudas—sé que tiene amigos en ese lugar, y muchos fans, pero no puedo confiar en nadie más como confié en tu fallecido primo para su cuido—termino de decir y a la chica le sorprendía la sinceridad que ese hombre le reflejaba.

-Sí, creo que lo entiendo—contesto ella, y se quedaron un rato más en silencio, un silencio cómodo, pero que tuvo que ser interrumpido por la llamada de emergencia de los tengus, al parecer una criatura mágica había entrado a sus tierras, y era lo bastante poderosa como para tener que pedir ayuda a todos los clanes de la familia; Joubou se disculpó con Nanami y fue corriendo ante el aviso, junto a todos los demás tengus que se encontraban en la fiesta.


	19. Las flores que nos unen capitulo 19

**Amo poder subir más de un cap el mismo día :3 así que ahí les va queridos!**

 **Asile-chan.**

Nanami y Kei fueron detrás de ellos, hasta llegar al pueblo que era atacado por una enorme criatura de 5 cabezas, más horrible y peligrosa de lo que Nanami pudo haberse imaginado alguna vez, pero no era tiempo de tener miedo, tenía que hacer algo, pues al parecer, detrás de la criatura venían otras más, y a pesar del trabajo que todos los tengus, incluido Kurama estaban haciendo para controlar la situación, esta no parecía mejorar.

Intentaron sacar de su forma pura a Mizuki y a Tomoe también, pero como llevaban ya mucho tiempo convertidos, esto tomaría un buen rato, por lo que en lo que Nanami hacia lo que podía con sus talismanes, Kei estaba intentando traer de vuelta a los verdaderos Tomoe y Mizuki, aunque su plan se viniera abajo cuando los vieran los demás tengus, pero no podía sobreponer el plan al bienestar de tantos inocentes.

Nanami solo podía pensar en ayudar y no dejarse vencer por ninguno de los demonios, aunque de vez en cuando podía ver a sus alrededores que Kurama, Suirou y Jirou hacían uso de todo su poder y hechizos para acabar con la situación. Pero su mente se apartó de todos ellos en el momento en que vislumbro a un grupo de pequeños tengus a punto de ser aplastados por una de las patas de la gigante criatura. Ella sin dudar fue y se puso en su camino, apartándolos hacia un lado, pero ahora tenía otro problema, pues la pata se dirigía hacia ella y por el impacto del momento su pierna había sido golpeada y se negaba a responder debidamente. No atino a hacer nada más que cerrar los ojos y esperar el golpe, pero este nunca llego, y en su lugar oyo la voz de Tomoe mientras hacía cenizas la pata del mounstro, haciendo que perdiera el equilibrio y dando oportunidad para que Kurama, Kei y Mizuki terminaran de acabarlo con un ataque continuo que tantas veces habían hecho antes en sus aventuras.

-¿Estas bien, Nanami?—pregunto un preocupado zorro.

-Si, solo es mi pierna la que duele—contesto ella al momento que una mueca de dolor aparecía en su cara, por lo que Tomoe la cargo en brazos, llevándose las miradas asombradas de todos, sin entender bien porque. Mientras más caminaba el asombro no desaparecía de la cara de todos, y no fue hasta que Kei lo menciono que se percataron de ese detalle.

-El hechizo fallo cuando te caíste al parecer Nanami—dijo Kei y la chica rápidamente se asustó, ¡los habían descubierto y ahora todo su plan se iría a la basura!.

Joubou, aun asombrado se dirigió hasta donde ella estaba, Tomoe de inmediato tomo la posición de ataque y Kurama se posición delante de ellos, ganándose el asombro de Jirou.

-No les hagas daño, son mis amigos—dijo el—odiaría pelear contra ti si tu resolución es otra—menciono dejando boquiabiertos a la mayoría de los espectadores.

-Te doy mi palabra, esas no son mis intenciones—dijo el viejo hombre y se acercó a la castaña—Nanami, un gusto conocerte en tu verdadera forma, tu hermano siempre me hablo mucho de ti-dijo el hombre.—Me gustaría hablarte sobre muchas cosas, pero por el momento es necesario que vean tu herida—menciono—Suirou, ven con nosotros a casa y trae lo necesario para la curación—dijo y todos se dirigieron al hogar de Kurama, donde en cuestión de minutos la herida de Nanami fue limpiada y Suirou la curo con un hechizo, por lo que el dolor desapareció de la castaña de inmediato.

-La familia de Suirou ha sido la productora de los mejores curanderos desde tiempos inmemorables—les decía Kurama—tienen conocimientos en medicina y hechizos de curación desconocidos para cualquier otro fuera de la familia, y son el mejor clan de su clase, incluso encima de los otros clanes de diferentes criaturas mágicas—contaba Kurama con orgullo, no tenían que conocerlo tanto como lo conocían para notar lo bien que se llevaba con sus primos.

-Gracias por curarme—dijo Nanami.

-No hay de qué joven Diosa—contesto Suirou con una sonrisa encantadora que la joven diosa devolvió, ganándose la mirada asesina de su zorruno acompañante.

Cuando la castaña estuvo recuperada, se levantó para hablar a solas con Kurama, quien la siguió sin imaginarse la petición que la chica le haría.

-Haz las paces con tu padre, o al menos escúchalo ¿sí? Sé que te resulta difícil y descabellada mi petición, pero solo dale una oportunidad—decía la chica mientras miraba como su pelirrojo amigo estaba renuente a aceptar su idea.

-Nuestra relación esta más que rota, yo ni siquiera le intereso a ese viejo—dijo Kurama y Nanami pudo ver la tristeza en su voz.

-Todo tiene una explicación, pero nunca lo sabras si dejas que el dolor pasado tome riendas de tu futuro—contesto sabiamente la joven diosa, quien en ese momento, para Kurama, hablo exactamente como Mikage lo hubiese hecho, dejándole al pelirrojo una cierta nostalgia ante lo dicho.

-Bien—dijo y se dirigió hacia la habitación de su padre, quien al verlo se sorprendió, pues en la mirada de su hijo no había la frialdad que días anteriores estaba, sino solo una mirada curiosa, soñadora de que lo que la joven diosa le había dicho valiera el momento incomodo que estaban pasando.-¿Podemos hablar?—fue la pregunta que inicio la reconciliación entre padre e hijo, quienes por fin dijeron lo que sentían, pidieron perdón y más importante aún, fueron perdonados.

Su charla fue larga, y los demás aprovecharon para conocerse entre ellos, Jirou en especial fue el más curioso en conocer sobre el mundo humano, mientras Suirou contaba a Kei y Mikage sobre su familia, algunas pociones e incluso uno que otro secreto para hacer encantamientos más útiles de lo que ya eran.

Al cabo de un rato, entrada ya bien la mañana, Kurama y Joubou salieron de la habitación, y todos la verles contesto el uno con el otro sintieron alegría por la situación.

-Tengo algo que anunciar—dijo Joubou.—Kurama está cumpliendo ya como líder, en la tierra junto a sus amigos, y es ahí donde debe quedarse—decia mirando a su hijo—por lo que el futuro cabecilla de este clan será Jirou—dijo y el mencionado se asombro- ¿Aceptas guiar ambos clanes, el mío y el de tu padre, con el mismo empeño y entusiasmo que te caracteriza, Jirou?—pregunto Joubou y la cara de Jirou no pudo ser mas feliz.

-Acepto Joubou-sama, no se arrepentirá—decia contento.

-Bueno, en cuanto a todos ustedes—dijo refiriéndose a Nanami y el resto de No tengus—serán bienvenidos a venir cuando deseen—dijo y todos asintieron.

Desayunaron en el mundo tengu esa mañana, y ya caídas las 10 de la mañana decidieron retomar su viaje hacia el mundo humano, por medio del portal que abrió Ke.

-Recuerda visitarme de vez en cuando—dijo Joubou a su hijo.

-Lo hare padre—contesto Kurama—y a ustedes también los visitare—dijo refiriéndose a Jirou y Suirou.

-No tardes en venir—contesto Suirou.

-Exacto no tardes, no aguanto oír a Suirou preguntando a cada momento como estarás o si comes bien—dijo Jirou burlándose de su primo, quien fingía indignación; si en algo se parecían esos 3 era en su forma de exagerar y su talento para fingir.

-Un gusto conocerlos chicos—decia Mizuki al tiempo que se despedía y entraba con Kei al portal, para luego pasar Kurama.

-Nanami, cuida de Kurama por favor—le dijo el jefe del clan a la chica—si a alguien le confiaría mi hijo además de a Mikage seria a ti, quien a demostrado una gran valentía y solidaridad—decía y la chica agradecía sus palabras—recuerda que ayudaremos para que encuentres la marca de la deidad de la tierra lo más rápido que puedas—le recordó el hombre.

-Gracias por su ayuda—dijo la chica y cruzo el portal junto al zorro, para luego cerrarse detrás de ellos dejando atrás el mundo tengu.

Pero su sorpresa fue grande cuando en vez de aparecer en el templo, ambos se encontraran en un oscuro lugar, que Tomoe reconoció de inmediato.

-Estamos en el mundo de los demonios—dijo preocupado.

-¿Cómo?—pregunto la chica.

-No lo sé, pero no te separes de m..— el peliplateado no pudo terminar la oración porque alguien había inyectado algo en su espalda, por lo que de inmediato, cerró los ojos y cayo inconsciente. La chica intento ayudarle, pero también fue capturada, inyectándole lo mismo que a Tomoe al parecer, porque ella también empezó a sentir la pesadez de sus parpados y los cerro por completo, si poder recordar nada más hasta que despertó; sola, en medio de un bosque oscuro y siniestro.

Se incorporó a como pudo y observo que, no estaba sola como en un principio creyó, estaba rodeada de muchos demonios que la observaban desde las sombras, con sus ojos rojos bien abiertos y miradas siniestras. Se paró, sintiendo los mareos venir a ella, obligándola a volver a caer al piso, mientras que los demonios se acercaban de a poco, y ella creía que su fin estaba cerca, temiendo incluso así mas por Tomoe y la incapacidad que ella tuvo de ayudarlo, que por su propia vida. Las criaturas estaban cada vez más cerca y ella sentía su fin acercarse agonizantemente.


	20. Las flores que nos unen capitulo 20

**Bueno mis chicos, la primera parte del final :,3 gracias por acompañarme en esta linda experiencia, como lo ha sido para mí escribir esta historia, la cual es la primera de todas las que publique :3 por lo que es doblemente especial.**

 **Saludos y muchos besos!**

 **Asile-chan**

Pero no, el momento no llego, porque una figura de un humano se posó frente a ella, lanzando hechizos lo suficientemente fuertes como para alejar a esos demonios rastreros. Por un momento la chica pensó que podía tratarse de Tomoe, pero al ver un rostro desconocido, su miedo aumento. Se trataba de un joven de cabello negro y corto. Tenía los ojos grandes y de color negro, no se miraba intimidante, pero en el mundo de los demonios, la castaña no podía confiarse de nadie.

-¿Estás bien?—pregunto el chico.

-S-si—dijo ella todavía temblando.

-¿Qué haces sola en este oscuro lugar?—pregunto y la chica no sabía si debía decirle la verdad, pues no lo conocía y temía que pudiese ser un malvado disfrazado, aunque debía aceptar que ni ella sabía qué hacía en tal lugar ni como había llegado hasta allí.

-Me perdí, nos sedaron y se llevaron a mi compañero lejos de mí—dijo ella.

-vaya, es de las cosas que casi nunca escuchas por estos lados—dijo el con algo de gracia, pero claro que para la castaña la situación no era nada graciosa.

-¿Eres de aquí?—pregunto ella ignorando el enojo que le causo la actitud del chico.

-Algo así—dijo el simplemente-¿Cómo llegaste hasta este lugar? Me refiero, al mundo de los demonios, no es un lugar al que vengas porque te pierdas—dijo—Sabes, esta infestado de todo tipo de demonios que no lo dudarían en matarte con tal de saciar su hambre—menciono como si fuera lo más casual del mundo.

-Iba atravesando un portal para volver a la tierra, pero algo fallo al parecer, porque aparecí en este lugar—dijo la chica, quien miraba hacia un lado y otro para ver si había algún signo de Tomoe.

-Un fallo—repitió el chico como si algo no cuadrara—es algo de lo que jamás en mi vida he oído hablar—dijo botando en cierta forma la esperanza que mantenía la chica de que el supiera darle alguna información—Pero hay un lugar, es bastante conocido porque es el punto más débil entre el mundo demoniaco y humano, por medio de ese lugar los demonios atraen humanos que se meten con ellos—decía y Nanami, aunque asustada de que tal lugar existiera, seguía oyendo atentamente sin perder detalle—puede que tantos siglos hallan debilitado la energía del lugar y eso haya provocado el fallo en tu viaje—dijo.—Pero todavía no me explico que clase de magia posees como para que te pudieran sacar de ese lugar, pues un humano promedio, incluso un demonio que ha vivido durante mucho tiempo en otro mundo y que sea traído por esa entrada tiene imposibilitado irse del lugar—mencionaba y Nanami de repente deseo que Tomoe no pudiese haber salido de ahí, pues si seguía en el mismo lugar, las posibilidades de encontrarlo crecían muchísimo.

-¿Puedes llevarme al lugar?—preguntó ella, esperando encontrar al zorruno.

-Podría hacerlo, pero déjame decirte que toda esa zona está plagada de seres malignos y que la posibilidad que lleguemos vivos es inexistente—le dijo y la castaña, a pesar de las advertencias, seguía con la mirada llena de valor y suplica—Ya, lo hare, pues me dirigía a esa zona, pero luego cuando mueras no me culpes—le advirtió y camino en dirección a ese peligroso lugar, con la agradecida castaña detrás de él.

*Mientras tanto en el Templo de Mikage*

¿Cómo pudo pasar esto? Se repetía una y otra vez una preocupada Keri, quien había visto junto a los otros como tanto Nanami como Tome eran llevados a quien sabe dónde por medio del portal que según tendría que transportarlos, (como a todos los demás) al templo.

-Ya cálmate, tenemos que pensar en donde diablos terminaron esos dos—decía Kurama, quien anteriormente había hablado con los tengus para ver si notaron algo raro en el portal a la hora que el zorruno y la chica pasaron por él, pero por desgracia la respuesta de estos fue negativa, pues según ellos, todo estuvo con total normalidad.

-Lo sé, pero me preocupa en qué clase de mundo han ido a parar—respondía Kei a su alado amigo—Mizuki, ¿Qué hay de lo que te pedi investigar—dijo dirigiéndose al albino.

-Según esto, pudieron haber ido a parar a al menos 5 mundos diferente—contesto el chico desanimado.

-Nos tardaría semanas revisar cada mundo—dijo Kurama frustrado, pensaba que por fin todos tendrían un respiro, pero ahora sus amigos estaban perdidos en quién sabe dónde.

-Si tuviéramos una forma de hacer la búsqueda más corta—se lamentó Mizuki.

-Si la hay—dijo kei recordando algo, se dirigió al viejo estante donde guardaba sus libros y bocetos de magia—recuerdo que Mikage me enseño un viejo hechizo con el que podía visitar hasta dos mundos un mismo día—les comentaba—aquí esta—dijo levantando entre sus brazos un libro antiguo pero muy bien cuidado—está en la primera página, solo debemos hacer que el tiempo en el mundo que visitemos pase con el doble de lentitud, pero sin afectar a nosotros, ni a los seres vivos del lugar, sino simplemente al tiempo de las cosas inanimadas.—decía al tiempo que le pedía a Mizuki la lista de los mundos donde posiblemente se encontrarían Tomoe y nanami, pudo notar que el mundo de los demonios estaba en tercer lugar en dicha lista, y tuvo un mal presentimiento sobre ello, haciendo que, sin discutirlo mucho, ese fuese el primer lugar en el que les dijera a los chicos que buscarían.

Se encaminaron hacia un nuevo portal y justo antes de terminar de cruzarlo, Kei lanzo el hechizo de retención del tiempo, para luego entrar del todo al mundo demoniaco, precisamente en la entrada de este, en donde aparecían las criaturas mágicas que por una u otra razón visitaran ese lugar.

*Regresando con Nanami y su acompañante*

Ambos chicos llevaban ya un par de horas caminando en total silencio, mientras cada uno pensaba en sus propias cosas; por un lado, Nanami en recuperar a Tomoe y salir del lugar, y por el otro, el chico pensaba en llegar a dicho lugar a cumplir lo que años atrás dejo pendiente.

-¿Cuál es tu nombre?—pregunto la castaña repentinamente, ganándose la atención del muchacho.

-Interesada en saberlo, eh—se burló este.

-Solo quería saber el nombre de mi acompañante, no te confundas—dijo ella al insoportable chico.

-Soy Kirihito, o al menos ese es mi nuevo nombre—dijo él.- ¿y el tuyo?—pregunto.

-Nanami—contesto ella—Momozomo Nanami.

-Tienes un lindo nombre—dijo el-¿es tu novio al que buscas?—pregunto notando como la chica comenzó a ponerse tan roja como un tomate al tiempo que balbuceaba intentando explicarle.—tu reacción lo dijo todo—dijo mientras sonreía, cosa que a la castaña le sorprendió un poco, no se miraba para nada como un demonio así.

-Lo somos desde hace poco—contesto la chica más tranquila—aunque han pasado ciertas cosas que nos han imposibilitado acostumbrarnos a nuestro nuevo estado—dijo.

-¿Relación difícil?—pregunto él.

-No, pero si llena de secuestros—dijo recordando primero a Kurama y luego su actual situación.

-El amor siempre resulta ser difícil—dijo el chico con una expresión seria.

-¿Mal de amores?—pregunto la chica, que no se explicaba cómo había dejado que la conversación se volviera más cercana.

-Incluso perdí a mi única familia por el amor pasional—contesto el chico, tenía tanto tiempo sin hablar con nadie, que no le importo contarle tal dato a una completa desconocida, pero la chica tenía un aura que denotaba confianza, él podía sentirlo perfectamente.

-¿Cómo la situación llego a tanto?—pregunto la chica.

-Es una larga historia—contesto él.

-Y un largo camino—contraataco ella, dejando al chico con una sonrisa de lado y preparado para empezar su relato.

FLASHBACK

Desde pequeño su vida había sido difícil, llena de matanzas realizadas por personas con la sangre más fría que podía haber, creció conociendo solamente el desprecio y la falta de tiempo, sus padres "eran sicarios y tenían tratos fraudulentos," el no entendía a que se referían esas palabras que una vez alguien le grito en la calle, pero presentía que no debía de ser algo bueno.

Lo único que alegraba su vida era su amiga, una chica tierna, mandona y con carácter que vivía frente a su casa, ella también tenía una mala vida en casa debido al abandono que sus padres le hacían por su malhabido trabajo, y el desprecio que recibía de todos los demás por ser hija de tales personas; ambos hallaron refugio en el otro, jugaban hasta olvidarse que su vida era un caos.

Pero al morir sus padres, él tuvo que irse a un orfanato, dejando a su amiga atrás y recibiendo maltrato por los demás debido a su fallecida familia, pero él no se debajo de ninguno, contraatacaba y aunque lo hacía solo para defenderse, siempre terminaba siendo culpado por todo, haciendo que cambiara de orfanato una y otra vez, volviéndose más malo, incluso a su corta edad.

Paso varios años de orfanato en orfanato, hasta que en uno, conoció a un pequeño niño, aislado al igual que él, pero que, dejaba que los demás le pasaran por encima, recibiendo golpes de todos.

Defendió a ese niño que se miraba tan frágil, e incluso le enseño a defenderse, haciéndose amigo suyo, uno muy cercano, tanto como para escapar junto a él del orfanato, confiado en los poderes propios y en los del pequeño de ojos violetas, que a pesar de verse tan débil, resulto ser bastante poderoso, y a medida que su entrenamiento pasaba, su poder incrementaba en cantidades grandísimas, llegando a estar mano a mano en cuanto a fuerza se refería.

Vivian causando destrucción y saqueando, llegando a recolectar una gran fortuna y una mala fama muy grande con el pasar de los años; ese chico se había convertido en su hermano, solo se tenían el uno al otro, y solo confiaban en el otro, no había nadie más para ellos, o así era hasta que cierta chica de su pasado volvió a aparecer, ganándose su corazón, no solo por ser su vieja amiga, sino por la hermosura y maldad con la que contaba ahora.

A su hermano la chica parecía no agradarle mucho, pero él lo atribuía al celo que sentía por tener que convertirse en una pandilla de 3 después de haber sido tanto tiempo solo esos dos. El tiempo pasaba y el llego a estar locamente enamorado de ella, llegando a pensar incluso en matrimonio, y tenía la forma perfecta para pedírselo, robando cierta cosa que su novia anhelaba con el alma, para lo que pidió la ayuda de su siempre hermano, quien, a pesar de negarse al principio, termino cediendo.

Pero la cosa no salió como lo había esperado, y regreso con las manos vacías a reunirse con su novia, quien, termino hiriéndolo varias veces, y el sin entender porque, oyó de la boca de la chica, lo que su hermano le había advertido antes: "Solo has sido una herramienta para mí, lo que ocuparía para lograr mi objetivo, pero ni para eso me serviste" dijo y le hirió la última vez, dejando que el muriera en la más profunda tristeza, decepción y arrepentimiento por haber confiado más en ese chica que en su propio hermano.

Paso mucho tiempo en la oscuridad total, sin pensar, solo sintiendo todo el dolor que le carcomía, hasta que un día llego un alma de un chico que había muerto en un accidente, tenía una mirada cálida y sonreía mucho, demasiado si le preguntaban a él, aunque nunca supo el motivo de su tristeza, le ofreció su cuerpo desinteresadamente, alegando que él había tenido una muy buena vida y que los dioses le habían dado muchos regalos en esta, por lo que quería regalarle la oportunidad de salir de ese lugar, y arreglase lo que le dolía tanto en el alma.

Y si paso, regreso a la tierra, utilizando el nombre de su salvador "Kirihito", el chico que le demostró que todavía existía la bondad que hace mucho pensaba perdida, prometiendo hacer el bien al igual que ese chico sonriente lo hubiese hecho de seguir con vida.

Y se le presento la primera oportunidad al ir a su primer destino, en la búsqueda de su hermano, pues había averiguado que vivía en el mundo humano; la oportunidad de salvar a una chica humana castaña, que al final se dirigía al mismo lugar que él, en busca de su novio al parecer.

FIN DEL FLASHBACK

Nanami no pudo evitar comparar la vida de ese individuo con la de Tomoe, pero no iba a aceptárselo, por lo que se reservó ese comentario.

-Es increíble—dijo y el chico la vio atentamente, cualquier otro solo hubiese sentido lastima por el o le hubiese dicho que se lo merecía—Tienes una segunda oportunidad, quitando si hiciste o no las cosas bien, esta vez estas decidido a remediar todo, y eso solo lo hacen los seres valientes—dijo la castaña y kirihito estaba sorprendido por las palabras de la chica, y por un momento pensó que sería increíble que esa chica conociera a su hermano, seria sin dudar perfecta para él.

Tanto se entretuvieron en la historia, que no sintieron el largo camino, llegando a su destino sin percatarse y preparándose de inmediato para atacar a quien se le pusiera enfrente y buscar al chico.

Mientras que Kei, Kurama y Mizuki habían pasado ya casi medio mundo demoniaco, dirigiéndose ahora a una zona bastante ruin en ese horrendo lugar.


	21. Las flores que nos unen capitulo 21

**Y aquí, la segunda parte mis lectores :3 gracias por sus vistas y sus reviews durante toda la historia.**

 **Mil gracias por todo!**

 **Nos leemos pronto!**

 **Asile-chan.**

*Con tomoe*

POV TOMOE

No sé de qué manera, pero estaba frente a quien pensé haber matado hace años atrás, la causante de la muerte de quien en vida fue prácticamente mi hermano, "Yukiji".

-Pareces sorprendido, Tomoe—me dijo.

-Me asombra ver que la hierba más putrefacta de este lugar sigue viva— respondí con odio.

-Me lastimas—dijo ella fingiendo indignación—pero sabes lo que dicen "Hierba mala no muere" a menos que sea hipnotizada como en el caso de Akura-ou—dijo y de ser posible me hubiese lanzado encima de ella.

-¿Qué quieres conmigo y que has hecho con Nanami?—pregunte.

-Busco lo que hace tiempo tu hermano no pudo conseguir, pero tenía que deshacerme de ti antes, claro esta—dijo ella y yo luchaba por librarme de las ataduras que me había puesto.

En ese momento vi que Nanami se caía de entre los árboles, y temí por su seguridad de inmediato.

-Déjalo—dijo en voz alta, y vi que detrás de ella aparecía un chico con apariencia humana, de cabello y ojos negros, que posaba su vista sorprendido de Yukiji a mí y viceversa.

-¿Y si no que? Eres solo una niñita sin poderes—dijo yukiji burlándose.

-No me importa lo que pienses, pero lo liberare—dijo llena de decisión y yo la vi asombrado por su valentía, más concentrado en la misión de librarme y ayudarle.

POV NORMAL

Nanami comenzó a lanzar unos cuantos hechizos y talismanes, pero la mujer que peleaba con ella los detuvo todos, y la cosa solo se puso peor cuando más demonios que ella controlaba comenzaron a atacarlos.

Kirihito había quedado en shock por un momento, pero logro recomponerse, no era tiempo de dejar que el pasado lo afectara, tenía que luchar, aunque en esa forma sus poderes eran más reducidos.

Tomoe probada de una y otra forma liberarse, pero con cada intento solo crecía su frustración y su dolor por las descargas eléctricas recibidas.

La situación se ponía cada vez más dura, los poderes de los dos juntos no eran nada en comparación a los que Yukiji poseía, el ambiente estaba tenso, pero lo que kirihito hizo a continuación, Nanami no lo espero ni siquiera considerando que él era un demonio y un total desconocido.

-Te la entrego si me dejas vivir—dijo al momento que la tomaba por el cuello.

-Que poca lealtad—dijo la malvada mujer divertida de ver la situación.

-No tengo porque guardarle lealtad a un desconocido—dijo el con normalidad.—además, así se reunirá con su amado, ¿no es lo que querías?—dijo el chico.

-Traidor—dijo Nanami a cómo podía, pues el chico estaba asfixiándola.

Tomoe estaba desesperado, iban a dañar a Nanami, y él no podía hacer nada, se sentía igual de patético que cuando Mikage murió. Su dolor y frustración iban creciendo, y tomo todo eso junto al amor que sentía por la castaña para liberarse de sus ataduras, derribando a todos los demonios que le impedían llegar a Yukiji y al condenado chico.

Lanzo sus bolas de fuego a la mujer, pero esta las esquivaba mientras reía como desquiciada, y este solo se desesperaba, por su parte el chico seguía teniendo a nanami bajo su agarre, pero la sostenía débilmente, la chica intentaba librarse pero él se lo impedía.

-Él es capaz de sacar fuerza si es por ti—le susurro y la castaña entendió el plan del chico, dejando de luchar contra él, aunque extrañada de que él conociera tal dato sobre el peliplateado— Tú tienes la marca de la deidad, ¿cierto?—pregunto tensándola—no te preocupes, no me interesa, solo me da curiosidad porque no la usas—dijo.

-No la tengo, mi hermano la escondió, y no hemos dado con ella—contesto ella.

-Pero esta justo contigo, su fuerza proviene de tu bolsillo—dijo kirihito y la chica toco su bolsa, sacando solo su teléfono celular.—Esa es—dijo seguro.

-¿Esto?—dijo sorprendida—No puede ser, ¿Cómo lo sabes?—pregunto.

-Parece que mi abuela tenía el don de detectar el poder de las deidades, ella podía decir con seguridad si la marca de la deidad se encontraba en su cabeza, corazón o en otra parte, como la tuya—le conto—no todos en mi familia eran malvados, y al menos según mi padre yo tenía ese don, aunque me di cuenta de que eso era verdadero hasta que hable frente a frente con una deidad—dijo.

Nanami está conmocionada, si lo que kirihito decía era cierto, podía salvar a Tomoe con sus poderes, pero, ¿Cómo usarla?.

-¿Qué debo hacer para usarla?—le pregunto apresuradamente.

-Lo siento, pero no lo sé, aunque algunos dicen que se activa en el momento de más necesidad, pero eso no es nada comprobado—dijo y la chica comenzó a pensar en la forma de poder usar ese poder, si tan solo tuviera a kei con ella..

La chica pensaba en eso al tiempo que vio aparecer a sus 3 amigos, dando gracias a todas las deidades por el milagro, ellos la vieron en peligro, pero al acercarse ella les ordeno que fuesen a ayudar directamente a Tomoe, cosa que ellos hicieron.

Ahora si le parecía imposible a Yukiji escapar, pero la chica tenía muchos trucos bajo la manga, incluso aunque le costara parte de su vida, destruiría a quien se interpusiera con sus planes.

-Veneno de serpiente, fuera!—grito al momento que lanzaba una poción por los aires, la cual se convirtió en un espeso aire, que hizo caer de inmediato a todos los amigos de Nanami, los cuales estaban antes combatiendo. La propia mujer callo también, pero se recompuso, a diferencia de los demas, el veneno le había llegado ya a Kirihito, quien se dio cuenta de la debilidad de ese nuevo cuerpo que poseía, mientras que la castala también sufria estragos por el veneno, pero se negaba a dejarse caer, mas ahora que sabia que la marca de la diosa estaba con ell.

-Ríndete ya, -decia Yukiji acercándose a la chica—el veneno dentro de poco te consumirá por completo y yo podre llevarme la marca de la deidad—seguía hablando débil, pues a pesar que no le afecto tanto, el veneno también hizo lo suyo en su cuerpo.

-Nunca—contesto Nanami apenas audiblemente, pues se sentía mareada y presentía que su cuerpo fallaría en cualquier momento, pero, aun tenía que dar su último aliento y esperar que le ayudase en algo; estaba desesperada, y con cada paso que Yukiji daba, ella sentía la impotencia de verse cerca de su fin, al igual que todos sus amigos, esas personas que la habían cuidado y defendido, y ella no pudo devolverles el favor.

-Voy a tomar lo que me pertenece—dijo la malvada mujer ya a su lado, arrebatándole la marca de la deidad.

Nanami ya no podía más—Por favor, ayúdame Mikage—fueron las últimas palabras que la chica antes de caer al suelo, para abrir sus ojos desde ahí por la gran luz que de repente se vio en todo el lugar, además de las nuevas fuerzas que sentía la chica que llenaban su cuerpo y alma, era como si alguien la llenara de vitalidad otra vez, pero incluso le diese más de la que en algún momento tuvo. Se levantó del suelo y vio a la asombrada Yukiji, quien se miraba también más débil que antes, tal vez por pasar demasiado tiempo con el veneno, además su mano ardía, pues cuando la marca comenzó a brillar, un fuego arrasador comenzó a arder alrededor de ella.

-Tu-tu—Yukiji ni siquiera podía completar la frase.

-El mal nunca gana—dijo la chica y levanto su mano frente a Yukiji, y de ella salieron muchas mariposas que comenzaban a rodear a Yukiji, mientras ella débilmente maldecía su suerte. Para acabar el golpe, el espíritu de un zorro salió de su mano, era totalmente blanco y a Nanami le infundo mucha paz y tranquilidad.

Luego de un momento Yukiji desaparecio, junto a todas las mariposas y el zorro.

"Bien hecho Nanami" oyó la voz de Mikage en el viento, lo que le recordó que él siempre estaba con ella.

Los demás comenzaron a despertar de a poco, mirando a la chica que desprendía un aura de una magnitud que muchos de ellos nunca antes vieron en su vida.

-Nanami—decía una estupefacta Kei.

-Lo conseguiste—dijo siempre sorprendido Kurama.

-Tienes la marca—prosiguio Mizuki.

-Que aura tan fuerte—dijeron a su vez Kirihitoy Tomoe, quien recordó como el chico antes tenia capturada a Nanami, así que no lo pensó dos veces antes de írsele encima.

-Tomoe suéltalo—decía Nanami.

-Ahora no eres ni la sombra de ese niño débil del orfanato, pero me alegra ver que usas tu poder para el bien—dijo Kirihito dejando a Tomoe asombrado, soltando lentamente su agarre, sin poder creérselo.

-¿Akura…ou?—dijo suavemente, como intentando procesarlo.-¿Pero cómo?—pregunto levantándose y el chico comenzó a contarle todo desde el principio, mientras todos oian la historia de este y Nanami se sorprendía al saber la verdadera identidad de kirihito, o su identidad antes de morir mas bien.

-Sé que lo hice todo mal la última vez, debí haberte creído a ti, yo… Lo siento—dijo Kirihito con tristeza, pero el zorro solo lo acerco y le dio un fuerte abrazo.

-Todos cometemos errores, hermano—decía al tiempo que a ambos se les salían un par de lágrimas.

Se separaron y vieron que todos los demás presentes lloraban a mares, cosa que les hizo poner cara de póker a ambos "Que seres tan sensibles" pensaron los dos.

-Deberíamos hip, irnos, hip—decía Kei tratando de contener su llanto.

-Vendrás hip, con nosotros, ¿cierto kirihito-hip?—pregunto Nanami y el chico vio de inmediato a su hermano, buscando una respuesta.

-Claro—dijo sonriente y todos se dirigieron al templo mediante un portal creado por Kei, una vez ahí fueron y disfrutaron todos juntos en el restaurante de Mizuki, Onikiri y Kotetsu también fueron, pues desde que llegaron no se les despegaban ni un segundo, alegando que los había extrañado demasiado.

El ambiente era lleno de risas y diversión, y tanto la castaña como el peliplateado se daban un poco de libertades como pareja; como tomarse de las manos, ganándose la atención de los demás.

-Oigan chicos, se ven tan hermosos!—decía Mizuki abrazándolos.

-Dales su espacio, serpiente—regañaba Kurama.

-Me alegra que seas mi cuñada—decía Kirihito ganándose un sonrojo de la chica.

-Pero no se pasen de listos ¿eh?—bromeaba algo borracha Kei.

-No digas eso—dijo ahora sonrojado Tomoe.

-Ya chicos no es como si fuera algo extraño—decía Kurama.

-En algún momento llegaran ah…-Kei no pudo terminar la frase pues Onikiri y Kotetsu taparon su boca—ya, ya, -decía—pero si le haces daño te matara y te lo cortare—dijo seria kei.

-E-eso no pasara—decía un cada vez más abochornado Tomoe.

No podían tener un ambiente mejor, risas y alegrías por doquier, y lo que era mejor aún, todos estaban reunidos, dándose la amistad más incondicional y verdadera que podían; porque si, esas personas que en algún momento pensaron haberlo perdido todo, o que se hundirían en la soledad, ahora estaban felices, disfrutando de los regalos más grandes que la vida puede dar: "El amor y la amistad"

Podía ser que Mikage ya no estaba con ellos, y les dolía ese hecho, pero él les había dejado lecciones importantes y un lazo especial que los uniría toda la vida; sin contar que tenían a Nanami, la personificación más perfecta de todo lo bueno que Mikage poseía, porque si, la chica sería sin duda una de las mejores deidades de todos los tiempos, y más con la ayuda del talentoso Kurama, la sabia Kei, el amoroso Mizuki, el encantador Kirihito, los dos amistosos espíritus Kotetsu y Onikiri; y por último, el sobreprotector gruñón, persona real tras Kitsune-san, y su amada Tomoe.

 **FIN**


End file.
